


The Wedding Date

by cloudyunicorn698



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meet-Cute, The Wedding Date, There will be a sequel, There's a little more angst than I intended, They're really oblivious, alternative universe, becomes a real relationship, but it's still cute and fluffy, but they have a lot of sex, it's a rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyunicorn698/pseuds/cloudyunicorn698
Summary: Maura Isles is a renown medical examiner in Washington, D.C. She’s travelled to Boston to be a bridesmaid in her friend’s wedding. Unfortunately, she plans to attend the wedding alone – that is until she meets Jane stuck in the elevator in her hotel. Jane is an up and coming detective in the Boston PD. Normally, she would never agree to go to a wedding with someone she just met, but there is something about the blonde that makes her accept. It was supposed to be for one weekend only, so why can’t they stop thinking about each other? A/U first meet based on The Wedding Date by Jasmine Guillory. Rizzles.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 350
Kudos: 307





	1. The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2018 book The Wedding Date by Jasmine Guillory, not to be confused with The Wedding Date the 2005 movie. I’ve never seen the movie, so I don’t know how similar the plots are. There is a good fic on FF .net by LilyBartAndTheOthers called The Wedding Date based on the movie, though. I would recommend it!
> 
> I don’t own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters or The Wedding Date (and its storyline). I’m not profiting financially from this or any of my stories.
> 
> Note that both Maura and Jane are out and comfortable with their sexuality in this story.

_Jane_

Jane pressed the power button on her computer monitor harder than she meant to.

“Jeez, Rizzoli. You alright there?” her partner and sergeant, Vince Korsak, asked after she nearly pushed the monitor off her desk.

Jane sighed, “Yes, but I’m annoyed. I promised a friend from growing up that I would hang out with her at her hotel tonight. She’s only in town for the weekend, so I feel like I have to, but I’m exhausted. I just wanna go home.” The last sentence came out in a whine, making Korsak chuckle.

Thirty minutes later Jane was walking into the Four Seasons Hotel. Jane rolled her eyes – of course Gia would stay at the Four Seasons. Gia and Jane had grown up together in Dorchester on the south side of Boston until Gia’s family’s restaurant opened its first franchise location outside of Boston. Gia’s family moved to run the new restaurant in New York City. From there, the franchise took off. Gia quickly moved up the ranks of the family business and was getting ready to take over as CEO for her father. When they were growing up, Gia’s family was just another working class family in the neighborhood, but now they were one of the wealthiest families in the food industry. It couldn’t have happened to a better family, Jane thought. While Gia hadn’t lived in Boston since she was a kid, she and Jane had kept in contact and remained friends throughout the years. Despite wanting to go crash on her couch, Jane was looking forward to seeing Gia again.

As she walked in the front door, Jane shot Gia a text, **_Getting on the elevator._**

Gia sent her a text letting her know what room she was in, **_Room 1206._**

Jane checked her bag to make sure she still had the snacks. Gia loved this old deli from their childhood neighborhood, so Jane had brought cheese, meat, and crackers for them to snack on before they went to dinner. She’d also brought champagne to toast Gia’s new position, so she figured it was a good idea to have a snack to soak up some of the alcohol so that they could actually make it to dinner.

She was still lost in thought as she stepped in the elevator and it started gliding upwards. She jumped when the elevator stopped with a jerk and the lights went out.

“What the hell?” she said out loud to herself.

A few seconds later, the emergency light came on, but the elevator stayed motionless. She looked up and was surprised to see a blond woman with a suitcase in the opposite corner of the elevator.

“Where you here this whole time?” she asked stupidly.

The woman laughed and Jane instantly knew she wanted to hear that sound again. “Scientists have not yet discovered the secrets of teleportation,” the woman joked.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “No, I suppose not,” she replied.

The woman laughed again and stepped forward. Irrationally, Jane hoped the woman was moving to be closer to her, but she was just moving to pick up the emergency phone.

“Maybe they can give us an estimate of how long we will be in here,” the woman said.

Jane tried not to stare at the woman as she spoke on the phone, but she failed miserably. This woman was gorgeous, and Jane couldn’t keep her eyes from running up and down her body. She was perfectly put together with her form-fitting dress, ridiculously high heels that made her lets look _amazing_ , the hair that looked like it had just been styled by the world’s best hairdresser, and the make-up that perfectly accentuated her features.

“Okay…okay,” the woman continued to respond to the person on the other end of the phone before she hung up.

Turning around the woman gave Jane a dazing smile. “Well,…” she started then asked, “Wait, I don’t know your name.”

“Jane,” Jane said, holding out her hand to shake the woman’s.

“I’m Maura. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jane.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Maura, but…”

“But, we’re stuck in an elevator,” Maura finished for her. “Unfortunately, the power is out in the entire hotel.”

Jane groaned just as her phone buzzed with a text from Gia: **_My power went out. Where are you???_**

“That’s what my friend just said.” Jane held up her phone before texting Gia back: **_In the elevator. Power’s out in the whole hotel._**

“The good news, according to the front desk employee, is that they have generators, so the elevators should start moving shortly,” Maura told her.

Jane sank to the floor, placing her bad next to her. “We might as well be comfortable while we wait.”

Maura hesitated for a few seconds before reaching into her suitcase. She pulled out a small towel, placed in on the floor, and sat down on it to join Jane on the floor.

Jane smirked inwardly at the woman’s antics. She also couldn’t keep herself from staring at the woman’s ass – which was perfect in Jane’s opinion – as she sat down.

“Are you a guest at the hotel?” Jane asked once Maura was seated.

“Yes, I just flew in from Washington, D.C. What about you?

“Born and bred in Boston. I’ve only ever lived here. I’m visiting a friend who’s staying in the hotel.”

Maura looked her up and down, taking in her dress and heels. “A special someone?” she asked.

Jane laughed. “A very special someone, but not like that,” she said. “She’s a childhood friend. We’ve never dated. She’s straight. No, the dress and heels are from work. I had to go to court today.”

“Court?” Maura asked.

“Don’t worry. You’re not stuck in an elevator with a criminal. I’m a detective with the Boston Police Department. I had to testify in court today.”

Maura smiled and Jane felt her breath hitch. She really hoped that Maura didn’t notice.

“Yes, I was thinking of _that_ kind of someone special. Do you and your friend have a fun night planned?”

“Sorta,” Jane said. “We’re celebrating her promotion.” Jane was careful not to give too much information since Gia was a pretty well-known figure at this point. “I brought snacks and champagne,” she said, patting her bag. “Then, we were just going to go out to dinner Although, I suppose that depends on how long we’re stuck in this elevator.”

“What kind of snacks?” Maura asked.

“Cheese, meat, and crackers,” Jane said. “My friend grew up in Boston, too, so I got the cheese and meat from her favorite deli.”

“A charcuterie spread makes the perfect snack,” Maura said.

“Was that a hint?” Jane said with a laugh.

“Maybe,” Maura confessed, blushing slightly.

“Nice try but brought this for my friend. Besides, I hope we’re not stuck here all night. Don’t you have plans tonight? Why are you in Boston?”

“I’m here for a wedding,” Maura said, her face betraying her displeasure at the idea.

Jane raised an eyebrow. “You say that like it’s a prison sentence,” she said.

“If prison sentences lasted for a weekend, this one would qualify. Well, maybe not, unless the prison is in a beautiful hotel, but still.”

Jane laughed loudly. “Okay, if you tell me what’s so terrible about this wedding, I’ll share some of my snacks.” She honestly had no idea why she said that. Normally, she couldn’t care less about the lives of strangers, and she wasn’t one for small talk, but right now all she wanted was for this woman to keep talking, even if she had to give up her precious snacks.

Maura bit her bottom lip in a way that made her look even more adorable to Jane. She slipped her heels off before answering. “It’s my ex-boyfriend’s wedding.”

“Why are you going to your ex’s wedding?” Jane asked.

“He’s marrying one of my best friends from medical school. I’m one of the bridesmaids.”

“Oh god, why? How? What?” Jane asked.

“These are the things I should have asked before agreeing. Why would she ask me? Why did I say yes? How did this happen? What was I thinking?”

“Okay, you’ve earned these,” Jane said, pulling the cheese, meat, and crackers out of her bag and placing it between them.

“Thank you,” Maura said, reaching forward for a few pieces. “But there’s more.”

“What else could possibly happen at this wedding?” Jane asked.

“Not only am I a bridesmaid in the wedding of my ex-boyfriend and my former best friend, but I am a _dateless_ bridesmaid in the wedding of my ex-boyfriend and former best friend. I’m the dateless bridesmaid who had already RSVP’d with a plus one.”

Jane cringed in sympathy. “Wow, that sucks.”

Maura took a few more bites before continuing, “My friend was supposed to attend with me as my plus one, but she had a family emergency that she had to deal with. Don’t get me wrong, that’s a very legitimate reason to cancel, but it’s going to be so embarrassing to attend this wedding. There will be an empty seat at the empty table as though I needed a big sign that says, ‘Look Maura is still the lame woman with no friends.’”

Jane felt warm at the mention that Maura’s date was a _she._ Maybe she just misheard Maura though. Playing it off in her head, she gave a wave of her hand. “You’ll be fine. A wedding is a great place to meet people. You’re beautiful. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of options if you want them.”

Maura laughed, but it was a humorless laugh. “No, you don’t get it. I’m terrible with people and this wedding is going to be filled with people who know that. Rachel was going to be my buffer.”

 _Okay, Rachel is definitely a girl’s name,_ Jane thought to herself. “Just tell people your girlfriend had a family emergency,” Jane said. “It’s not like they won’t understand.”

“Rachel’s not my girlfriend,” Maura said. “She’s just a friend.”

Jane felt herself deflate at Maura’s comment. She didn’t know why, though. It’s not like Jane would ever have a chance with this woman, even if she was into women. She lived in a different city, and she was _way_ out of Jane’s league.

Maura continued, “I’m terrible at relationships, so I don’t even try anymore. I haven’t had a significant relationship since…well, since Harrison.”

“Honestly, I’m not great with relationships either. My last girlfriend was…honestly, the best word to describe her would be ‘crazy.’ My last girlfriend was crazy.”

Maura laughed. “See, this is why I don’t do relationships. I can get what I need from casual relationships and avoid the complications of longer-term relationships.”

Jane shrugged but didn’t comment. Personally, she wasn’t one for casual relationships, but she didn’t want to tell Maura that. Luckily, she was saved by answering as the power came back on and the elevator started moving again.

Both women stood up. “Thank god,” Jane said.

Maura placed the towel back in her suitcase before standing up to face Jane again. “Thank you for sharing your snacks,” she said as the elevator dinged and opened to the twelfth floor.

Jane stepped out and was surprised when Maura also exited the elevator.

Maura smiled. “It looks like your friend and I are on the same floor. Which way is she?”

Jane consulted the sign before pointing left.

Maura looked at her key and pointed to the right. “I’m the other way,” she said.

They smiled at each other and didn’t say anything for a moment. Jane didn’t want this moment to end. She knew it was silly. In all likelihood, she’d never see this woman again.

Maura broke the silence, “I think I can honestly say that I’ve never had a better time in an elevator. Thank you again for sharing your snacks.”

Jane laughed. “Likewise,” she said. Giving Maura a small wave, she added, “Good luck at the wedding.”

“Please congratulate your friend for me,” Maura replied with a wave of her own.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura could still feel the warmth in her chest from her conversation with Jane. She knew that what she was about to do was certifiably crazy, but she couldn’t stop herself. Turning around, she called out, “Jane. Wait.”

Jane turned and Maura once again felt the warmth spreading through her body at the mere sight of the woman’s smile.

“No, you cannot have the rest of my meat and cheese,” she joked.

Maura smiled. Okay, she should stop now, forget her stupid idea and just play off Jane’s joke. She could just go to her room and get ready for the brutal weekend ahead. Well, when you put it that way, maybe this wasn’t so crazy.

“You…you wouldn’t be free this weekend, would you? How long is your friend in town?” _Okay, now there was no turning back,_ Maura thought.

“She’s here for the weekend,” Jane replied, and Maura felt her heart fall (even if she knew that wasn’t physically possible). “But tonight is the only night we can see each other. She’s here for business. I’m on call Sunday.”

“You’re working on Sunday, but what about Saturday? Or…” Maura paused. “Or even Friday night?” Oh God, what was she doing. Please, please, let Jane be free now that she had gone this far.

“Well, I have to…”

“Be my date this weekend? Please? The wedding is Saturday night, so that would work, right? If you can’t do Friday night, I understand, but if there’s any way you can come to the rehearsal dinner with me, I would…well, I don’t know what I would do. I would really appreciate it? Buy you all the snacks and alcohol you want?”

Okay, now she didn’t even sound like herself. What was it about this woman? Maura was always awkward with new people – well, people she knew well too. Alright fine, this definitely qualified as awkward, but still, usually she would never do something like this. Usually, she was refined and polite, distant event, but she was never the babbling, pleading mess she was right now. There was just something about this woman. Yes, she didn’t want to go to the wedding alone, but even more so, she didn’t want this to be the last time she saw Jane.

Jane was just standing there with her mouth hanging open and Maura wanted to disappear into thin air. What had she been thinking? Now, not only was she going to embarrass herself all weekend, but she had humiliated herself in front of this gorgeous woman.

Jane broke the awkward silence. “Um, Maura, I…Are you sure?”

Maura’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Absolutely,” she said. “Please save me from myself, be my buffer at the wedding?”

“When you put it like that, how can I say no?” Jane said, flashing Maura a smile that made Maura melt even more than she already was.

“You can’t,” Maura said. “I promise you won’t regret this.” She pulled her phone out of her purse. “Let me get your number.”

She typed in Jane’s number as she recited it.

“Okay, I just text you, so now you have my number, as well. I’ll send you all the details later.” Giving Jane one last smile, she turned before Jane could change her mind.

“Okay, but Maura, are you…”

Maura smiled over her shoulder. “I’m sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jane.”

Finding her room, Maura entered as quickly as she could without embarrassing herself, hoping beyond hope that Jane wouldn’t call down the hall to back out.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door, a ridiculously goofy smile on her face. Maybe this weekend would be better than she expected.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane stared blankly at Maura’s retreating form for a few seconds. Had that really just happened? Had a beautiful stranger just asked her to be her date for a wedding? Had she actually said yes?

She turned and walked as quickly as possible to Gia’s room. Gia threw open the door and pulled her into a big hug.

“Get in here!” Gia said.

Jane laughed and followed Gia into the room. “Look what I brought!” she said as she pulled the remaining cheese, meat, and crackers out of her bag.”

Looking at the half eaten snacks, Gia laughed. “Get a bit hungry while you were stuck in the elevator?” she asked. “I can’t believe you were stuck in the elevator all that time. And why weren’t you texting me back? Did your battery die?”

“Um, okay, so there’s a story there,” Jane admitted. Now that she was out of the elevator, she was embarrassed to tell anyone what she had just agreed to. She should just text Maura and make some excuse about forgetting that she was on call for the entire weekend or something. No one would ever have to know. Except, apparently, she was silent for too long.

“Are you going to tell me this story?” Gia asked as she poured them both a glass of champagne.

“It’s nothing,” Jane obfuscated. “What time are our dinner reservations?”

“Oh, nice try, Rizzoli,” Gia said with a laugh. “You’re not getting off that easily. Spill!”

While part of Jane wanted to just forget everything that had happened, the other part of her really wanted to tell someone about Maura and Gia was probably the best person. Gia would mercilessly mock her, of course, but she would never actually judge her. This is why Gia had been the first person Jane had told when she decided to come out. Gia was the person who convinced her that her family wouldn’t care if she was gay, despite their Catholic background. She had been right, but more importantly, Jane knew that Gia would have stood by her no matter what the rest of her friends and family said.

“Okay, fine,” Jane conceded, but don’t make fun of me.

“No chance,” Gia teased. “I am absolutely going to make fun of you, but you’re still going to tell me.”

Jane rolled her eyes. Of course, Gia was right again.

“Fine. So, there was another person in the elevator with me.”

“Obviously, otherwise you would have texted me back.”

“A beautiful woman.”

“Oh my god, Jane. Stop telling me things I already know. Of course, it was a beautiful woman. Otherwise, you would have been your usual sullen self and you would have buried yourself in your phone to ignore the other person.” Gia’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’re wearing a dress. I am going to be so proud of you if you had a quickie in the elevator of the fanciest hotel in Boston!”

“Eww! No! Gia, that’s so gross.”

“Oh, don’t be such a prude.”

“I’m not a prude. Anyway, we should go. We’re not going to miss your celebration dinner.”

Now it was Gia’s turn to roll her eyes. “Nope, you’re not going to distract me with food.”

Jane huffed. “Okay, to make a long story short, I’m going to be her date to a wedding this weekend.”

“WHAT?!?!”

Jane smiled. “Okay, it might be worth it just for the look on your face right now,” she teased.

“Oh, I bet it will be worth it for a much better reason than the look on my face,” Gia goaded.

“Whatever,” Jane said. “Let’s go!”

Gia laughed, but followed Jane out the door.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura sighed as she finished unpacking her suitcase and sat on the bed. She decided to text her friend Susie in D.C.

Maura: **_Found a date to the wedding._**

It took Susie less than thirty seconds to reply: **_How did you find a date between Logan and your hotel?_**

Maura: **_We got stuck in the elevator together IN the hotel._**

Susie: **_Only you would get some tall, handsome person to fall for you in the elevator. Will he or she at least make Harrison jealous?_**

Maura: **_SHE is absolutely gorgeous. Tall, thin, dark curly hair._**

The next morning, Maura decided to head downstairs to find coffee. She was hoping that she wouldn’t run into anyone from the wedding, just yet, but since she had a meeting with the medical examiner’s office this morning, she couldn’t hide in her room all day. Unfortunately, as soon as she stepped off the elevator, she ran straight into Sarah, the bride.

“Maura! It’s great to see you!” Sarah said.

“It’s wonderful to see you, as well,” Maura said, plastering a professional smile on her face.

“When did you get here? I just got coffee for me and Harrison. Why don’t you come up to the room and say hi? Things are a little crazy with wedding stuff, but we’d both love to catch up with you.”

Maura was reminded of just how genuinely nice Sarah was, but she was still glad she had a ready-made excuse not to go upstairs with her. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have a meeting with the medical examiner’s office.”

“Of course,” Sarah said. “We will see you tonight at the rehearsal. You RSVP’s with a plus-one, too, right?”

“Yes, my new girlfriend will be there.”

“Wonderful! I can’t wait to meet her. Will you please text me her name for the place cards?

“Of course,” Maura replied. “I have to go, but I will see you tonight.”

It wasn’t until Maura got in the cab that it hit her – she had just told Sarah that Jane was her _girlfriend._ She leaned her head back against the seat and groaned. Jane had definitely not agreed to this, but now she would have to tell her. She really hoped that Jane wouldn’t change her mind because of this.

After her meetings with the medical examiner’s office, she decided she couldn’t put off telling Jane any longer, so she sent her a text: **_Good afternoon, Jane. Are we still on for tonight? And if so, what is your last name?_**

When Jane didn’t reply right away, Maura started to feel sick. Of course, why would this beautiful woman want to go to her ex-boyfriend’s wedding with her. Surely, she had just agreed to get Maura to leave her alone. Now, she probably wouldn’t even respond. Maura stopped for lunch, but she mostly picked at it absentmindedly. She shouldn’t be this upset that a stranger was going to bail on her. Why should she even care? She tried to convince herself that it was just because she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Sarah and Harrison, but deep down she knew her disappointment was more about not seeing Jane again.

She jumped when she felt her phone buzz on the table next to her. She smiled when Jane’s name flashed on her screen.

Jane: **_Yes. Rizzoli. And if you actually want me to show up, I need some details…when/where/dress code?_**

Okay, that turned Maura’s mood around quickly. Jane was actually planning to come!

Maura: **_The rehearsal dinner is at 7pm at Sorellina. The wedding is tomorrow at 3pm at a church (sorry, I have to check the name of the church) and the reception is at 5pm at the hotel._**

Maura paused before adding: **_Also, I told Sarah, the bride, that you are my new girlfriend._**

Maura closed her eyes (as though that would actually make a difference) and pressed send. Then she awkwardly stared at her phone for a full two minutes hoping Jane would respond.

Jane: **_Okay, why did you need to know my last name?_**

Maura breathed a sigh of relief. At least Jane didn’t immediately freak out at the idea of pretending to be her girlfriend.

Maura: **_Well, I should probably know my girlfriend’s last name, right? Also, Sarah asked for the place cards._**

Jane: **_I should probably know your last name, too, if I’m going to be your fake girlfriend._**

Maura: **_Isles. Also, I know you said you were a detective, but in which division do you work?_**

Now Maura knew she was just texting because she didn’t want this conversation with Jane to end. She could pretend she needed to know, though, if they were going to pretend to be dating.

Jane: **_Homicide, but the trial I’m testifying at is an old case from when I worked in DCU._**

Jane: **_Sorry DCU is drug control unit_**

Maura: **_I actually knew that. I’m a medical examiner, so I work closely with law enforcement._**

Jane: **_Nice. Also, you haven’t told me the dress code yet._**

Maura: **_Black-tie optional_**

Jane: **_Wait so I agreed to a black-tie optional wedding with a day of notice? Why did I agree to this again?_**

Maura: **_Are you going to back out on me?_**

Maura started to feel that uncomfortable dread that she was so used to when it came to interacting with other people. Of course, this was too good to be true. She never came out well when it came to asking something of someone else.

Jane: **_Not backing out_**

Maura: **_Thank you!_**

Jane: **_I’ll be there. Please just text me ahead of time if we get fake engaged in the next few hours. I’ll have to borrow a ring._**

Maura’s face was actually starting to hurt from the huge smile that Jane’s text had caused.

Maura: **_What? Don’t you think I’d at least buy you a fake engagement ring? You obviously don’t know me very well!_**

Jane: **_Hey! I know your last name AND your job. I think I know you quite well, Dr. Maura Isles, medical examiner extraordinaire!_**

Maura’s smile got impossibly bigger. She couldn’t believe she was actually looking forward to this weekend.

Jane: **_Sry g2g 2 a mtg_**

Maura: **_?_**

Jane: **_Sry = sorry. G2G = Got to go. 2 = to. Mtg = Meeting._**

Jane: **_Sorry. I have to go to a meeting._** ** _😜 See you tonight!_**

* * *

_Jane_

“Fuck,” Jane said under her breath. Why the hell did she agree to a black-tie optional wedding? And even more baffling, why did she agree to go as this woman’s girlfriend? What was she going to do?

Text Gia. That’s what she was going to do.

Jane: **_I have a problem._**

Gia: **_Come on, Jay! Don’t back out! Let loose and have a little fun._**

Jane: **_I’m not backing out, but I have nothing to wear!_**

Gia: **_Okay, I’m framing that text. Never in my life did I think Jane Rizzoli would be worried about what to wear._**

Jane rolled her eyes. Maybe texting Gia wasn’t the world’s best idea. On the other hand, it’s not like Frost or Korsak could help her with this.

Jane: **_Are you gonna help me or mock me?_**

Gia: **_First im gonna mock you then ill help you._**

Gia: **_Do you have any free time this afternoon? My meetings actually ended a little early so I have a few hours._**

Jane looked up from her phone. She’d been working a ton of overtime over the last few weeks and both Korsak, who was her sergeant and Cavanagh, her lieutenant, had been bugging her to take some time off.

“Hey, Korsak,” Jane called across the bullpen. “Can I head out early? We don’t have any open cases.”

Korsak leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face, but it was Frost that jumped on her first.

“Gotta hot date?” Frost teased.

“Shut up!” Jane snapped, but her tone didn’t have any bite.

“You do!” Frost said, clapping his hands together as he laughed.

Jane rolled her eyes. “Fine, if I admit that I have a date, can I leave?”

Korsak chuckled. “Sure, kid. Get outta here.”

“Thanks!” Jane said as she jumped out of her chair.

“Have fun, Rizzoli!” Frost called after her.

Without turning around, she flipped him off over her shoulder. She heard him laugh behind her. As soon as she got in the elevator, she text Gia: **_I’m free now till the wedding. I owe you big time!_**

Gia: **_Yes, you will. I’ll meet you at your apt in 30._**

Forty-five minutes later, Gia stood in front of Jane’s closet with a glass of wine in one hand as she flipped through Jane’s clothes in the other hand.

Jane sat awkwardly behind her on the end of her bed.

Finally, Gia declared, “We’re going shopping!”

“What? No!” Jane exclaimed. “I have to have something that will work.”

Gia responded by grabbing Jane’s hand and pulling her out the door. “I’ll even drive,” Gia said with a smile.

“I’m not spending money on a fake date with a woman I’ll never see again after this weekend,” Jane complained.

“You don’t have to?” Gia said as they pulled out into traffic; then, she laughed at the confused look on Jane’s face. “My treat if you promise not to cancel on this woman!”

“No!” Jane said. “You are absolutely not paying. “It’s just that…this woman is completely out of my league. She’s a doctor, she’s perfectly put together, she beautiful AND sexy, and she’s nice. I don’t even own clothes that are appropriate for this wedding. That’s how out of my league she is.”

“No one is out of your league,” Gia said, pulling into the parking lot of a shop Jane had never set foot in. “Come on, Jane. Absolutely nothing is riding on this date. That’s why you have to go. Don’t overthink it. All you have to do is dress up, eat free expensive food, drink lots of free alcohol, and look hot while doing it.”

Jane rolled her eyes, so Gia tried another tactic. “Think of it as practice,” she said. Jane didn’t answer, but she also didn’t stop Gia as she walked around the store picking up a handful of dresses along the way. Eventually, she pushed Jane into a changing stall and promptly followed her in.

“I can change myself,” Jane said grumpily.

“Yes, but you can’t decide for yourself what looks good. This will be faster. Or are you afraid I’ll switch teams after I see you in the perfect dress?” Gia teased.

Jane rolled her eyes again but started to undress. Gia is the only person in the world who Jane would allow to make jokes like that without getting slapped in response. She couldn’t complain too much though since Gia had dropped everything to come help her at the last minute.

They quickly cycled through three dresses, and Jane was started to become irritated. Pulling the fourth one over her head without much thought, she immediately noticed the smile on Gia’s face.

“You’re getting that one,” Gia said.

Jane turned to look in the mirror. She had to admit to herself that she did look good.

“Besides, you won’t clash with whatever she’s wearing,” Gia added. “Do you know what color she’s wearing? You should get an accent piece to match.”

“An accent piece? Seriously?” Jane said.

“Just text her, please?” Gia said.

“Fine,” Jane said as she pulled out her phone. Maura answered her immediate with close up picture of the dress color. She turned the phone to show Gia.

“Perfect,” Gia said. “Dark green looks good on you. Now change.”

Before they finally checked out, Jane had a new dress, new shoes, and new jewelry. Why on earth was she doing this. At least she would never be at another event with these people, which meant she could wear this to another wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Susie is a bit OOC, but she was the closest character I could think of to fill the role of Maura’s encouraging friend. Well, she was Maura’s encouraging friend, but she’s going to be a little less awkward in this story (which makes me a little sad since I loved Susie’s awkwardness, but I’ll try to make it work as best I can).
> 
> Also, I finished writing Wish Upon A Star, which is why I’m finally allowing myself to post this one. I’ll post the last two chapters of Wish Upon A Star over the next week (a little spread out, though). I am also moving along nicely with An Isles Christmas, but I’m a bit stuck on Maybe we should have talked sooner. I’m not giving up though!


	2. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a terrible past two days at work, and all of your comments made me feel so much better. As a thank you, you get the next chapter early. 😊

_Maura_

Maura was pretty sure someone else had taken over her body – well, not really since that was impossible. Still, she was usually indifferent to the people she dated. Not in a mean way, it’s just that usually the other person pursued the relationship more than she did. She usually only instigated communications with them for practical purposes. However, she had sent Jane six texts in the hour she had been at the church. She tried to convince herself that these texts were practical – she was just making sure that Jane was still coming. However, by the fourth text, she knew she was going overboard.

Jane, for her part, had replied to two of them. First, confirming that she was still coming; then, letting Maura know she was on her way. Given that she was likely getting ready and/or driving, it was logical that she couldn’t respond to every text. That didn’t stop Maura from overthinking other possible reasons she wasn’t responding to every message – what if she was regretting agreeing to this weekend! Oh god, what happened to the Dr. Isles that doesn’t do ‘what ifs’?

Maura rode to the restaurant in a car with a couple she knew from medical school. Lindsey and Dan had both been in her year at BCU. While she didn’t keep in contact with either of them, she had liked them well enough at the time. On the ride to the restaurant, they caught each other up on their lives. They had gotten married the summer between medical school and residency. Dan was a pediatrician and Lindsey had specialized in neurology. They also had two young children. Maura was both surprised and not when Lindsey shared that she had delayed her career to have children. Maura had always put her career ahead of her personal life, and she couldn’t imagine having to take time that much time off from work. Maura didn’t judge Lindsey for her decision, but she couldn’t help but be annoyed that Dan’s career hadn’t been equally affected. She wasn’t naïve; she knew this was almost always how it worked, but seeing it play out in a couple she knew was different.

She was so lost in thought that she would have missed her phone buzzing if she hadn’t been holding it in her hand. She excused herself from the conversation with Dan and Lindsey, “I’m sorry. I need to step outside. My girlfriend just arrived.”

As soon as she stepped out the front door, she found Jane. As soon as she laid eyes on the other woman, she couldn’t stop the smile from taking over her face. Jane was wearing a black dress suit. The pants ended just above her ankles allowing people to see her strappy heels and making her legs look impossibly long. The jacket cut perfectly highlighting her lithe body. In short, she looked incredibly sexy.

Jane smiled as soon as she spotted Maura and walked over to greet her.

Without thinking, Maura leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jane’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she greeted. As she pulled back, her hands remained resting on Jane’s forearms.

Jane laughed and Maura swooned a little at the sound. “That bad already?” Jane teased.

Maura returned her laugh and felt herself relax as she continued to take in Jane’s appearance. “No, it’s been fine so far. Everyone has been pleasant. Still, I’m glad you’re here,” Maura replied.

“Well, keep looking at me like that and no one here will have any problem believing we’re dating,” Jane joked.

Maura blushed a deep red. “I’m sorry,” she said as she stepped back and dropped her hands from where they were still resting on Jane’s forearms.

Jane flashed her another one of those smiles that made Maura’s stomach fluttered before responding, “It’s okay. Just getting into character. Right?”

Maura nodded. That wasn’t exactly true. She had definitely been checking Jane out for real, but at least it was close enough to the truth that Maura wouldn’t break out into hives from lying.

Jane either didn’t notice or ignored Maura’s discomfort. Instead, she offered Maura her arm, saying, “Shall we?”

Maura linked her arm with Jane’s and turned to re-enter the restaurant.

Just before the entered the private room where the rehearsal dinner was being held, Jane paused and asked quietly, “Is there anything I should know before we walk in there so that we don’t look ridiculous?”

“Not that I can think of,” Maura said. “Oh, actually, you should probably know that I went to medical school at BCU. Most of the people I know here tonight I met at BCU.”

“Okay,” Jane said. “Good.”

Jane slid her arm from Maura’s. Maura felt disappointed at the lost of contact until Jane took her hand in her own, laced their fingers together, and turned confidently to walk into the room hand-in-hand with Maura.

* * *

_Jane_

Maura’s hand fit perfectly in her own. She usually HATED holding hands with other people, but she was pretty sure she could hold Maura’s hand for the rest of her life if she was allowed to.

Heads turned to take in Maura’s appearance as they walked into the room. Jane tried to stop the smug smile from crossing her face at the thought that _she_ was with the hottest woman at the party until she realized that she was allowed to smile about being with Maura. Or at least she was allowed to appear that way even if it was _supposed_ to be fake (and even if her happiness and smile weren’t as fake as she hoped Maura thought they were).

They stopped at an empty cocktail table before Maura turned to ask Jane, “They have a full bar. Can I get you a drink?”

Jane hesitated. She wasn’t sure what she should ask for. If she was with her own friends or family, she would just get a beer, but she was pretty sure that ordering a beer among Maura’s wealthy friends would lead them to look down on her. Wine would probably be the most appropriate thing to order, but she had no idea what kind of wine to ask for – this wasn’t the kind of event where you just ask for a red wine. That left her with a cocktail, but once again, not the kind of cocktail she usually ordered (margaritas on Taco Tuesday, anyone?). Realizing she was taking too much time to order, she said the first thing that came to her mind, “Martini, please.” James Bond drank martinis, so that couldn’t be embarrassing to order, right?

“Gin or vodka?” Maura asked.

“Gin,” Jane replied, although at this point, she would be fine with whatever Maura brought back.

“Dry?”

“Yes, please.”

Maura flashed her another smile before heading to the bar. While she waited, Jane looked around the room. She was definitely out of her element here, and she was sure that everyone in the room knew it. She wasn’t embarrassed about her background – far from it – but she was worried about embarrassing Maura.

Jane was still lost in thought when Maura returned with their drinks. Jane was glad to see that Maura appeared to have ordered a martini, as well. At least, she got that part right.

“Thank you,” Jane said as Maura handed her her drink.

“You’re welcome,” Maura replied. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, a woman walked up behind Maura.

“Hello,” the woman greeted them. Jane was pretty sure she was the bride given that she was wearing a white dress, and this suspicion was confirmed by Maura.

“Hello, Sarah.” Turning to Jane, she said, “Jane, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Jane, my girlfriend.”

Sarah held her hand out to Jane, and Jane shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Sarah,” she said. “Congratulations and thank you for including me on such short notice.”

“I’m so glad you could come,” Sarah replied.

A man walked up and stood next to Sarah, wrapping his arm around her waist – must be the groom, Jane thought to herself.

Leaning into her fiancé, Sarah introduced Harrison and Jane. Jane felt Maura move closer to her, pressing her arm against Jane’s. Without thinking, Jane wrapped her arm around Maura’s waist pulling her closer.

* * *

_Maura_

Damn, Jane was good at this, Maura thought when Jane wrapped her arm around her waist. Savoring the feeling, Maura leaned further into Jane. She hoped she wasn’t making Jane uncomfortable, but she couldn’t help reveling in the feeling of Jane’s body against hers. They fit perfectly; Maura could get used to this.

“What do you do?” Harrison asked Jane. Maura felt anger flare inside her at the question. It should be an innocuous question, one people typically ask when making small talk with a new acquaintance, but Maura knew Harrison better than that. He was trying to determine if Jane was “one of them.” Maura absolutely hated this part of the world she grew up in. People always seemed to look down on people who weren’t raised in the same social circles.

“I’m a detective with Boston homicide,” Jane replied.

“Oh, you live here in Boston?” Sarah asked and Maura tried not to flinch. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Now people were going to wonder about their long-distance relationship – a relationship that didn’t actually exist. Maura was starting to question her decision to invite Jane to this wedding. Maura couldn’t lie; she got hives if she tried. How was she going to get through this weekend without lying? To be clear, she wasn’t regretting meeting Jane or spending time with Jane. She just wished they were somewhere else – anywhere else.

Jane didn’t hesitate to respond. Giving Maura a reassuring squeeze, she said, “Yeah. I live here in Boston and Maura’s in DC, which is unfortunate. We’re making it work.”

Okay, that wasn’t really a lie, Maura thought, but it got worse when Sarah asked, “How did you meet?”

Jane laughed. “We met in an elevator,” she replied, and she launched into the story of them being stuck together in the elevator together. She gave just enough of the story that it was basically the truth; she just made it sound like it had happened a couple of months ago. Jane seemed so at ease, and Maura was a bit in awe. It must be part of what makes her a good detective.

When Sarah and Harrison moved away to talk to more of their guests, Maura turned towards Jane and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered in her ear as she rested her head on Jane’s shoulder.

Jane laughed lightly and the feeling of Jane’s breath on her neck sent a shive down Maura’s spine. She stepped back quickly, hoping that Jane hadn’t noticed her response. Jane didn’t comment on Maura’s shiver as she responded with a shrug, “It’s what I agreed to, right?”

Maura nodded. Of course, Jane was just playing a role. This didn’t mean anything to her. It didn’t mean anything to Maura either. Okay, that was a lie – at least she didn’t get hives when she tried to lie to herself.

Jane stepped closer and spoke under her breath, “Also, I can’t tell whether Harrison hates you or wants to fuck you.”

Maura laughed. “Probably both,” she responded. “Don’t worry. He’s not the one I’ll be leaving with.” Oh god, did she really just say that? Of course, she did. Maura definitely wanted to leave with Jane and do everything that statement implied. Usually, Maura Isles had no problem asking for what she wanted when it came to sex, but even she knew that sex wasn’t a part of their deal. Jane was her _fake_ date not her real date.

“Good,” Jane responded to Maura’s surprise as she bumped her shoulder playfully against Maura’s. Oh, Maura _definitely_ wanted to do all those things with Jane.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane really did not like this Harrison guy. Even though she knew that Maura meant she wouldn’t be leaving with Harrison because he was the groom, Jane couldn’t help but wish she meant that she wouldn’t be leaving with Harrison because she was leaving with Jane.

Deciding to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters, Jane said, “I see food. I need to eat something to soak up this alcohol before I become useless as your date.”

Maura smiled. “It looks like you also need another drink,” she noted.

“Food first, then alcohol,” Jane responded.

“Deal!”

They made their way over to the buffet of hors d’oeuvres, gently teasing each other as they filled their plates. After getting a new round of drinks, they sat down at their assigned table. No one else was sitting there yet, so Maura leaned close to Jane and whispered, “You look amazing tonight.”

Jane blushed. “Thank you,” she responded. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Maura feigned offence, which made Jane laugh. She loved that this woman seemed to get her.

“I’m just teasing,” Jane said. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the room,” she added honestly.

Now it was Maura’s turn to blush.

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her seat before saying to Maura, “I hope it was okay that I wore a suit tonight. I realized that I asked you about your dress for tomorrow, but I forgot to ask you what you were wearing tonight or what you wanted me to wear. I figured this was the safest option to make sure we didn’t clash.”

“This is perfect,” Maura said. “Like I said you look amazing. To be honest, I’m glad I get to see you in a suit and in a dress.”

She was surprised by how forward Maura was being. Did she mean it? Did she feel the same things Jane was feeling? No, of course not. She was probably just trying to make Jane feel at ease. It didn’t mean she found Jane attractive.

* * *

_Maura_

As unrealistic as it was, Maura didn’t want anyone else to join their table. She wanted to just sit in her own little world getting to know Jane better. Of course, that would never happen, but she was glad when Lindsey and Dan, as well as another couple she was on good terms with joined their table. At least they weren’t with any of Harrison’s friends who likely hated her.

The dinner passed comfortably, but Maura couldn’t take her eyes off of Jane. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it. Jane just seemed so at ease. Everyone who met her tonight loved her. She could charm anyone. She was making Maura look better by proxy.

Without much though, Maura placed her hand on Jane’s thigh as they finished their dessert. She didn’t realize she had done it until she felt Jane lace her fingers with hers and keep both their hands on her lap. They sat like that for the rest of the evening. Maura loved the feeling of Jane’s hand in hers, of her hand on Jane’s thigh, of the tingle that ran through her body every time their shoulders brushed, of everything that was Jane. She was starting to feel guilty, though. It was hard to argue that placing her hand on Jane’s thigh had been for show since no one could see their hands under the table. However, since Jane didn’t pull away, Maura couldn’t bring herself to end the contact.

As the room started to empty, Jane leaned towards Maura and whispered in her ear, “I should probably head out soon.”

“Of course,” Maura responded. She hadn’t meant to keep Jane so late. In fact, she had planned for them to leave relatively early so that she didn’t take advantage of Jane’s time, but she had been enjoying herself and her time with Jane so much that she didn’t even notice the time. She really hoped that she didn’t take up too much of Jane’s time that she would no longer want to come tomorrow. “I should go, too.”

They said their goodbyes and walked out front, where they each called their own Ubers.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Maura glanced around to make sure no one from the wedding was within earshot before she said, “Thank you so much for tonight. You honestly have no idea how much embarrassment you saved me.”

Jane gave her that mega-watt smile that she loved so much before she said, “You’re welcome. I enjoyed myself.”

Maura wasn’t sure if Jane was telling the truth or just trying to be polite, but she didn’t ask. Instead, she asked the question she had been worrying about for a while now, “Um…I just wanted to make sure that I didn’t make you uncomfortable tonight.”

Jane’s face scrunched in confusion. “No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. How did you think you made me uncomfortable?”

“I wasn’t sure if you were okay with all the touching.”

Jane looked briefly surprised before waving her hand in dismissal. “You were fine. Seriously, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t let you touch me or if I didn’t touch you.”

“Still, if I ever make you uncomfortable, please let me know immediately.”

“I will, as long as you promise the same.”

“I promise,” Maura said even though she was pretty sure that there wasn’t anywhere Jane could touch her that she would be comfortable with – that she wouldn’t enjoy immensely.

Both their Ubers arrived at the same time. Maura felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Jane, but she settled for a quick hug, a squeeze of her hand, and a “thank you.” She thought she noticed a look of disappointment on Jane’s face, but she suspected she was just projecting her own feelings.

As she rode in the Uber back to her hotel, she thought about her evening. She had been dreading this weekend for a while now. Even when Rachel had been planning to come with her, she had still been dreading this. However, she had had fun tonight – there was no other word for it. What was more, she was now even looking forward to tomorrow because it meant she would get to spend more time with Jane.

Later that night as she got into bed, she decided to text Jane: **_Thank you again for coming with me tonight._**

Her heart warmed at Jane’s response. Even if it didn’t say much, the fact that she had responded _and_ that she had used a nickname (or did she just make a typo – ok don’t overthink this) made Maura happy.

Jane: **_No problem. Good night, Maur._**

Maura: **_Good night, Jane._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for teasing you all a little bit. I know you probably wanted them to have sex tonight since they both clearly wanted it, but you will have to wait a little longer (not much though). 
> 
> Also, James Bond actually typically drinks vodka martinis, but gin just seemed more appropriate for Jane.


	3. The Wedding

_Jane_

Jane stood awkwardly looking around her apartment. She was full of nervous energy, and she really wished she had work or really anything to do this morning other than worry about her date (fake date?) tonight with Maura.

Despite the fact that she usually hated cleaning, she found herself randomly picking up things around her apartment. Before she knew it, her apartment was cleaner than it had been in weeks. However, she still had many hours to fill before she had to get ready for the wedding. Grabbing a beer from her fridge, she groaned and threw herself on the couch to absentmindedly flip through channels on the TV.

Still lost in thought, she jumped when she heard her phone buzz indicating she had received a text message. When she picked it up and saw Maura’s name on her screen she froze. _Oh my god, I knew she’d change her mind. I’m sure I embarrassed her in front of her friends last night. She’s probably been trying to figure out all morning how to let me down easy. Ok, let’s get this over with,_ she thought to herself as she unlocked her phone.

Maura: **_Good morning, Jane. I am looking forward to tonight. I was wondering if you would like to come get ready at the hotel with me. If not, I completely understand and will meet you at the church._**

Jane paused. She hadn’t expected this. She wasn’t sure how to respond. Of course, she wanted to spend more time with Maura, but would it be weird to get ready together when they barely knew each other? Before Jane could respond, another text came in.

Maura: **_Please don’t feel obligated. I just thought that it might make more sense for people to see us leaving the hotel room together since we are supposedly dating._**

Maura: **_Not that I actually think anyone doesn’t believe us._**

Maura: **_You don’t have to._**

Jane laughed. Maybe Maura was just as nervous as she was about tonight. She decided to just go along with Maura’s suggestion.

Jane: **_I think that is a good idea. What time should I come?_**

Maura: **_Wonderful. The ceremony is at 3pm, and I need to leave for the church by 1:45pm. I plan to start getting ready by 11am, but please feel free to come any time before 1:30pm._**

Jane laughed. Maura needed three hours to get ready? Jane wasn’t sure what could possibly take that long, but since Maura was gorgeous, maybe she shouldn’t question it.

Jane: **_I would prefer to shower at my apartment, but I can do the rest at your hotel room, if that’s okay with you._**

Jane: **_Wait, don’t bridesmaids typically get ready with the bride before the wedding?_**

Maura: **_Of course, that is okay. Whatever you are comfortable with is fine with me._**

Maura: **_I don’t know what is typical, but I won’t be getting ready with the other bridesmaids or the bride._**

Jane cringed. She probably shouldn’t have asked that. Maybe it was a sore topic.

Jane: **_Well, good. We can get ready together then. I’ll get there around noon and I’ll bring lunch._**

Maura: **_I’m looking forward to it._**

* * *

_Maura_

Maura sighed as she stepped in the shower. She had just inadvertently embarrassed herself with Jane. Of course, she had – that’s what she does. She had thought it was a good idea to invite Jane to come get ready with her. Yes, she partly asked because she wanted to make it look more like they were actually together in case anyone was paying attention, but the real reasons had asked is because she wanted to spend more time with Jane.

Jane was right though; the rest of the bridesmaids were getting ready with Sarah. Maura wasn’t supposed to know, but one of the other bridesmaids, Amy, had let it slip this morning when Maura ran into her at Starbucks. On one hand, it hurt to be excluded – not that she wasn’t used to it – but on the other hand, she much preferred to get ready with Jane, so she tried to focus on that. She was fairly certain that Harrison was behind her being excluded. Sarah was almost as much of a people pleaser as Maura was, so Maura was a bit surprised that Sarah had excluded her. However, Harrison could get Sarah to do just about anything if he asked the right way.

In what seemed like no time at all, there was a knock on her door. Maura jumped at the sound, but a smile spread across her face when she realized it must be Jane. She had been standing in front of the mirror in her bra and panties with her hair wrapped in a towel, so she quickly pulled on her silk robe and towel dried her hair before answering the door.

Maura blushed slightly as she noticed Jane look her up and down as soon as the door opened. “Hi,” Maura said rather breathlessly.

“Hey,” Jane greeted. “I brought lunch,” Jane said, holding up the bag in her left hand. She also had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and was holding a garment bag over her other shoulder with her right hand.

Maura took the lunch bag out of her hand and stepped back to allow Jane to enter the room. “Thank you,” she replied. “You can hang your dress in the closet, if you’d like.”

“Thanks. Do you have time to eat or would that cut into your primping time too much?” Jane teased.

Maura rolled her eyes. “I have time to eat,” she replied. “I’d like to dry my hair first, though, so that it dries properly, if that’s okay.”

“Sure, I’ll just get everything out while you do that.”

“Thanks,” Maura replied, throwing Jane a warm smile. She deliberately left the bathroom door open while she dried her hair. Had Jane commented, she would have said it was so that the heat didn’t build up in the room, but in reality, she just wanted to be able to watch Jane without Jane knowing.

Jane was wearing a t-shirt and jeans – an outfit that usually wouldn’t catch Maura’s attention, but on Jane, it just worked. Maura knew that she was getting a glimpse at the real Jane and she loved what she was seeing. The way Jane moved her tall, thin, muscular body was turning Maura on more than she wanted to admit. Her eyes kept returning to Jane’s hips only to follow her long legs down to the floor.

Finished drying her hair, Maura returned to the main room and joined Jane where she was sitting at the small table near the window. She felt warm when she noticed Jane’s eyes linger on her breasts before traveling up to her eyes. She hadn’t put much thought into the fact that she was only wearing her robe and undergarments, but right now she was enjoying the sensation of Jane’s eyes on her body. _God, this woman made her feel incredibly sexy._

Breaking the silence, Jane said, “Usually, I’d go for a burger and fries if I was getting takeout, but I didn’t think you’d like that, especially before a wedding.”

“Thank you,” Maura replied with a smile. “This is perfect.” Jane had brought a small charcuterie platter with crackers and a salad for each of them. Jane returned her smile, and they sat in silence while they ate for a few minutes.

Finally, Maura said, “I’d love to just sit here with you all day, but I should probably get back to getting ready.”

Jane nodded. “I’ll clean up here while you get back to getting ready,” she said. “I don’t really need as much time as you do.”

Maura hesitated until she saw the twinkle in Jane’s eyes that let her know that Jane – while telling the truth – was mostly just teasing her. For a moment, she had wondered if Jane was making fun of her or judging her. Maura just laughed before she returned to the bathroom.

Maura couldn’t help but marvel at the ease in which they shared the space getting ready. Granted, it was a large suite, but they barely had to say anything to each other as they switched back and forth between the main bedroom and bathroom, each taking turns using the mirror and sink.

Maura was almost disappointed when they were both ready – almost. While she had glanced at Jane throughout the time they had been getting ready, and they had joked and chatted whenever they were in the same space, she still didn’t expect the feelings that washed over her when she finally saw Jane ready for the evening. Jane seemed to like what she was seeing, too, when she finally noticed Maura all dolled up for the wedding.

Maura stepped into Jane’s space, reaching up to adjust the chain of Jane’s necklace so that the clasp was behind her neck. She lightly ran her hand down Jane’s shoulder and whispered, “You look amazing.”

Jane’s eyes flicked away from Maura’s to take in her full appearance before returning to look deep in her eyes. “Not as good as you,” she said just as quietly.

Across the room, Maura’s alarm went off, causing both women to jump. Sharing a soft smile, Maura apologized, “Sorry. I set the alarm so that we would leave on time.”

Reluctantly, Maura stepped away from Jane to gather her things, and they headed down to the lobby together where a shuttle would take them to the church.

* * *

_Jane_

At the church, Jane found a seat in the back. Maura was in another room with the bridal party and would obviously be standing up at the alter for the wedding, so Jane took the time alone to get lost in her thoughts. She was really wishing she had thought to pack extra panties. She couldn’t stop the rush of arousal that seemed to catch her off guard every time she saw Maura. First, the woman had opened her hotel room door in a silk bathrobe that barely covered anything. Make up free and hair dripping, Jane was pretty sure she had never seen anyone so naturally beautiful. Her panties were pretty much instantly ruined, and it only got worse when she saw Maura fully put together for the wedding. The dark green strapless dress perfectly hugged her body ending just above her knees giving Jane a full view of her perfectly toned calves.

Throughout the entire ceremony, Jane couldn’t keep her eyes off of Maura. After the ceremony, Maura caught Jane’s eye on her way back down the aisle, giving her a smile, which Jane returned. All the guests exited the church, and most people stopped to congratulate the bride and groom, but Jane only had eyes for Maura. Luckily, it didn’t take her long to find the woman. Walking up to her, Jane gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, telling herself that it would look weird to onlookers if they never kissed; in reality she had been wanting to do that for two days.

A surprised look crossed Maura’s face, but she didn’t comment about Jane’s action. Instead, she stayed in character. “We still have to take pictures,” she said. “And I will be riding with the bridal party to the hotel. I’m sorry.”

Jane waved her off. “Why are you apologizing? I always knew you were in the wedding party. I’ll catch the shuttle back to the hotel. I’ll see you soon.”

Maura smiled. “Thanks,” she replied. “Here; take the room key,” she said, pulling Jane to the coatroom and getting the keycard from her bag to hand to Jane.

“Thanks,” Jane said. “Do you want me to take your purse? Or any of your things?”

Maura bit her bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “Actually, yes. That would be very helpful,” she replied. She felt bad for taking advantage of Jane, but she didn’t like the idea of leaving her purse unattended while they took pictures. Although, maybe she should think it’s weird to give her bag to a woman she barely knew. Regardless, she decided she trusted Jane more than the rest of the wedding attendants.

They walked back to the lobby together. Jane noticed Lindsey waiting for the shuttle alone. Deciding she would try to ride back with someone she knew, Jane turned to Maura. “I see Lindsey from last night. I’m going to try to ride back with her so at least I know someone.”

Maura nodded. “Dan’s in the wedding too, so she’s probably alone.”

Jane reached out for Maura’s bag. Taking it in her hand, she said, “I’ll see you soon. Try to have some fun.” With a comforting smile, she quickly leaned forward and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek. Turning quickly, she made her way over to Lindsey.

“Hey,” Jane greeted. “Are you waiting for the shuttle back to the hotel?”

“Yes,” Lindsey replied. “Dan has to take pictures. I assume Maura is staying for pictures as well.”

Jane nodded her head in confirmation. “Is it okay if I tag along with you?”

Lindsey laughed. “Of course,” she said. “I’d like the company.” Leaning towards Jane, she whispered, “Honestly, I don’t like a lot of these people, so you’re saving me.”

Jane grinned back but was saved responding by the shuttle arriving.

Once they were seated on the shuttle, Lindsey restarted their conversation. “You and Maura are cute together,” she commented.

Jane laughed. She didn’t really know how to respond to that. “Thanks,” she ended up saying.

The ride to the hotel wasn’t very long so when they were pulling up to the hotel, Lindsey said, “I want to run up to my room to use the bathroom, but they will be serving cocktails in the reception hall before dinner. Will you be there?”

“Yeah,” Jane replied. “That sounds good actually. I’ll probably do the same and stop by our room to use the bathroom.”

They rode the elevator up together but got off on different floors. Jane wasn’t sure if she should feel weird about going back to Maura’s room without Maura, but she wanted to freshen up.

Jane quickly used the bathroom. Deciding that her panties were no longer comfortable, she decided to ditch them so that she wasn’t constantly uncomfortable all evening. It’s not like anyone would know.

After freshening up, she stopped in front of the mirror. She had kissed Maura twice already this afternoon, including one time on the lips. She had probably made Maura uncomfortable. She couldn’t believe that she was already falling for this woman.

“Shit!” Jane said out loud. Talking to herself, she continued, “This is stupid. This is all FAKE. Maura has absolutely no interest in you and even if she did, it would never work. Maura Isles is completely out of your league! Get yourself together, NOW! You can’t just kiss a beautiful woman because she talks to you. Gahhh!”

Jane covered her face with her hands. _Jesus, I must be going insane. Now I’m talking to myself in the mirror. I have to get myself together._

Taking a deep breath, she glanced in the mirror one more time before grabbing her clutch and Maura’s purse and making her way down to the reception hall.

Scanning the room, she didn’t see Lindsey yet, so she decided to get in line at the bar. Drink in hand, she found an empty cocktail table off to the side of the room where she could keep an eye on the door. For a while she stood at the table people watching before a man who looked to be about her age walked up.

“Can I join you?” he asked.

“Sure,” Jane replied even though she didn’t really want to talk to him.

“I’m James,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Jane,” she replied, shaking his hand.

“I haven’t seen you around before. I went to med school with Sarah and Harrison. I graduated second in my class. Now I’m a world-renown neurosurgeon in Seattle. Ever been to Seattle?”

“No, I’ve never been to Seattle,” Jane replied. “I hear they have good coffee though.”

“They do, and I would know,” he continued. “Surgeons go through a lot of coffee. Last week, I successfully completed a 20-hour surgery.”

Jane stopped paying attention as he continued bragging about the surgeries he has completed, the long hours he works, and just generally how great he is. She was desperately trying not to be rude, but she hoped that Lindsey would get here soon and save her.

“…I’m in town until Monday. Do you have plans tomorrow?” His last question brought her back to the conversation.

“What?” she asked in surprise.

“I asked if you had any plans for tomorrow,” he replied. “I was thinking maybe we could get coffee or something.”

“Uh, sorry, I have to work,” she replied. “Also, I’m here with someone.”

He looked around exaggeratedly. “You seem to be alone to me,” he replied.

Barely containing an eye roll, she said, “My girlfriend is a bridesmaid so she’s with the wedding party.”

“Oh, who’s your girlfriend?”

“Maura Isles.”

He laughed in a way that cut her to the core. Maybe she shouldn’t care; she barely knew this woman, but she was greatly offended by his tone. Crossing her arms in front of her, she snapped, “What was that for?”

He stopped laughing immediately at the anger and defensiveness in her voice. Holding his hands up in mock defeat, he replied, “Nothing. It’s just that you know how she is.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing and beautiful and a hell of a lot better person than you are,” she said with contempt.

“How long have you been dating?” he asked.

Caught off guard by the change in his tone, she answered, “A few months.”

Nodding his head as though he knew something she didn’t, he gave up. “Eventually, you’ll understand why her nickname is Queen of the Dead,” he said before walking away.

Jane was only stopped from punching James by Lindsey walking up to her.

“Hi, Jane,” Lindsey said. “Sorry, I ended up calling the kids before coming down.”

Plastering a smile on her face, Jane replied, “Hey. That’s okay. I get it.”

“Was James bothering you?” Lindsey asked knowingly.

Sighing, Jane replied, “He’s an ass.”

Lindsey laughed loudly. “Yes, yes, he is,” she agreed. “I’m pretty sure he hit on every woman in our class.”

Feeling slightly better, Jane’s sarcasm returned, “In other words, I’m nothing special?”

“I can see why Maura likes you,” Lindsey replied, still laughing slightly.

Jane joined her laughter. After a few minutes, Jane couldn’t help herself anymore. “Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Sure.”

“James said Maura’s nickname was Queen of the Dead. Where did that come from?”

Lindsey sighed. “It mostly came from James, Harrison, and their friends. Maura was always top of the class. As I’m sure you know, she graduated top of our class. She always knew that she wanted to be a medical examiner, and she was fascinated with…well, with everything. She was also hard to get to know. A lot of us socialized together outside of school – it’s not like any of us could maintain outside friendships with the med school life – but Maura wasn’t interested in doing any of those things. I think she was just so focused on school that she didn’t have time to socialize, but a lot of people thought she believed she was better than the rest of us. It got worse after she and Harrison dated and broke up. Harrison took the breakup hard, and a lot of people thought Maura was insensitive towards him. Basically, they thought she was cold. Between that and her fascination with working with the dead, the nickname caught on.”

“Oh,” Jane replied. This made her wonder about how Harrison and Maura broke up and why she was still invited to the wedding, let alone a bridesmaid.

“Honestly, I feel bad about how she was treated after that. I never personally treated her any differently, but Dan was friends with Harrison. He’s grown up a lot since then – we all have – and I know he feels bad about what went on back then. She’s such a great person,” Lindsey continued. “I just wish I had had the courage to step in and say something back then, you know?”

Jane nodded. She did know; she had seen it happen time and time again throughout her life, but it hurt to hear that Maura was on the receiving end of this kind of treatment. She couldn’t believe how much this woman was getting to her. Of course, she would feel bad for anyone in Maura’s situation, but this was more than that. Right now, all she wanted to do was find Maura, take her away from these people, wrap her in a hug, and tell her how amazing she was.

“She seems really happy now, though,” Lindsey said. “She seems happy with you.”

Jane smiled. She wished this were true. Hopefully, Maura was happy now, regardless of what happens this weekend, but she also wished that she was actually a part of that happiness.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, indicating that they should take their seats. Jane was pleased to find that Lindsey and Dan were at the same table as she and Maura. They sat next to each other as their conversation moved to safer topics.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura stood awkwardly to the side of the bridal party as pictures were taken of the bride and groom and their families. It was silly, but she really wished Jane was here with her right now. A small smile graced her face when she thought of Jane. Jane had kissed her. Maura knew she was just playing a role, but she couldn’t help but wish it was real. It had been quick; she hadn’t even had time to reciprocate. All she wanted was to feel those warm lips on her own again.

Maura was jolted from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. It was time to take pictures of the bridal party.

After the photos were done, a shuttle returned to the church to take the bridal party to the hotel. Maura had remained mostly quiet throughout the photo session, only speaking when asked a direct question, and she was hoping that people would continue to ignore her until they got to the reception. She reminded herself that she came for Sarah. No one else mattered and she just needed to ignore them long enough to make it through the night.

Sarah’s sister Lauren sat down next to Maura on the shuttle. “Hi,” Lauren greeted her. “I’m sure you don’t remember me, but…”

“Lauren, right?” Maura said. Of course, she remembered Sarah’s sister, but even if she hadn’t, she would have picked up her name one of the many times it had been said last night and today.

“Yes,” Lauren replied with a smile.

“Of course, I remember you.”

“I wasn’t sure since I was just the little sister when you guys were in med school.”

“Sarah was my best friend, and you are her sister. That was all that mattered.”

“Thanks,” Lauren replied. Looking around to make sure no one was listening to them, Lauren continued, “I’m really glad you came. It means a lot to Sarah. She really wanted you here today, but she didn’t think you would come given everything that happened back then.”

“I wanted to be here for Sarah,” Maura replied. “What happened is in the past, and none of it was Sarah’s fault.” She really meant this, and that’s why she was here. She might hate Harrison, and she still disliked many of his friends because of how they ostracized her after she and Harrison broke up, but Sarah had always tried to stand up for her. Sarah had always made it clear to Harrison and everyone else that how they were treating Maura was not okay. Maura had never had many friends, but Sarah had always been a good friend, probably her best friend. They hadn’t stayed close after med school, but they had at least stayed in contact.

“She still feels bad,” Lauren said.

“I wish she wouldn’t.”

Lauren shrugged. “It’s Sarah. She can’t help it.”

This made Maura laugh because it was so true. Sarah was one of those people who genuinely cared about everyone, especially people who were important to her.

Maura and Lauren continued talking the rest of the way to the hotel, and Maura decided she liked Lauren a lot. Lauren was a lot like Sarah.

Maura spotted Jane as soon as she walked through the door as part of the traditional bridal party processional. Just seeing Jane was enough to calm the anxiety that had been growing while she was alone with the bridal party. Maura took her seat next to Jane, happy that her bridesmaid duties were basically done for the evening. She swooned a bit when Jane took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

They sat holding hands through the various speeches until the first course was served when Maura finally had to release her hold on Jane’s hand to put her napkin on her lap.

The meal passed in relative comfort as Maura and Jane alternated between talking to each other and engaging in conversation with the rest of the table. After dinner, they turned their chairs to watch the first dance and the father-daughter dance. Maura was pleased when Jane shifted her chair closer to Maura’s, allowing their shoulders to touch while they watched.

When the band invited guests to join the dancing, Maura started to wonder if Jane would be comfortable dancing, but she didn’t have to worry.

* * *

_Jane_

Standing up, Jane turned and held out her hand to Maura. “Would you like to dance?” she asked with a smile.

The smile that overtook Maura’s face at the question warmed Jane’s heart. Damn, she was far past falling for this woman. Jane Rizzoli was smitten.

She led Maura to the dance floor, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her waist. Maura reached up and lightly rested her forearms on Jane’s shoulders. Jane found herself getting lost in the beautiful hazel eyes looking back at her as they moved around the dance floor. Normally, Jane _hated_ dancing with a passion, but this felt really good. She loved the feeling of Maura’s fingers tracing lazy patterns on the back of her neck and shoulders; she loved the feeling of her hands resting on Maura’s lower back; she loved the feeling of Maura.

After dancing for a few songs, they decided to get another drink before sitting down at an empty table. They spent time mingling with other guests that Maura seemed to know, likely from medical school. Remembering what Lindsey had told her earlier, Jane was in awe of how Maura held herself as she interacted with people that were likely rude to her in the past. Jane couldn’t help but try to provide Maura reassurance through touch whenever someone new joined their conversation or came to say hi to Maura. She felt herself move closer to Maura, wrap her arm around Maura’s waist, place her hand on Maura’s arm, and so on throughout the evening. For her part, Maura seemed to be okay with these little touches. She leaned into Jane’s side when Jane snaked her arm around her waist; she pressed their shoulders together when Jane moved closer to her; she rested her own hand on Jane’s thigh when they were seated.

Jane cringed when she saw James make his way to their table. Clearly forgetting their conversation from earlier in his drunken state, James threw his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura wasn’t happy to see James coming towards them, but she was incensed when he put his arm around Jane. Before she could react, James slurred, “Hey, Maura. Long time no see. I see you have the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. What do you two ladies have planned later? I’m sure I could show you a good time.”

Jane quickly pulled out of James grasp and stepped towards Maura. Maura could see that Jane looked pissed. Even though Jane’s anger wasn’t directed at her, she wanted to make sure that Jane didn’t think she would ever entertain such an idea.

“Absolutely not,” Maura said. “Please excuse us.” Maura linked arms with Jane and pulled her back onto the dance floor before she could say anything.

As they started to move slowly together, Maura apologized, “I’m sorry about that.”

Jane shook her head. “I met him earlier. It’s fine,” she said. “Thanks for getting us out of there though. I was worried I might do something to embarrass you if he said anything else.”

Maura smiled. “He had one thing right, though,” she said quietly, laughing lightly at the confused look on Jane’s face.

“What?” Jane asked in confusion.

“I’m definitely here with the most beautiful woman in the room tonight,” she said.

Jane blushed profusely but held her own in the conversation. “That’s not possible,” she said.

Now it was Maura’s turn to be confused.

“It’s not possible because _I’m_ here with the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Maura laughed. They were being ridiculously cheesy, but she liked it. Taking a chance, Maura leaned against Jane with her head resting on her shoulder. She relished the feeling of Jane’s body pressed against her own, but what really made her melt was when Jane wrapped her arms tighter around Maura, pulling her impossibly closer. They danced like that for a while, lost in their own world.

When a faster song started, Maura pulled back, intending to ask Jane if she wanted to get another drink, but the look in Jane’s eyes made the words catch in her throat. She leaned forward slowly, giving Jane time to pull back if she didn’t want this, but Jane closed the distance. When their lips met in a slow but sensual kiss, the entire world melted away. Pulling away, Maura whispered, “Let’s go upstairs.”

Jane nodded and nearly dragged Maura from the dance floor to gather their things. They said a quick congratulations to Sarah and Harrison, waved goodbye to Lindsey and Dan, and quickly made their way to the elevator.


	4. The Night

_Jane and Maura_

As soon as the elevator door closed, Maura had Jane pressed against the back wall as she leaned in for a bruising kiss. Jane let out a soft moan when Maura’s tongue slipped into her mouth. The elevator dinged announcing their arrival to Maura’s floor. Jane groaned when Maura pulled back to lead her out of the elevator, their hands still clasped.

As Maura pulled Jane down the hall, Jane tugged on Maura’s hand. As soon as Maura turned, Jane pulled her back into a passionate kiss. They stumbled together down the hall, trying their best to find Maura’s room. Their lips remained glued together as hands roamed over backs, grazed down sides, and cupped firm asses.

Maura turned in Jane’s arms to search her purse for her room card, but she was having trouble concentrating with Jane’s hands roaming over her stomach and her lips leaving searing kisses up and down the column of her neck. Maura gasped and dropped her purse when Jane’s hand started massaging her breast.

The purse hitting the floor pulled Jane out of her haze. Letting go of Maura, she laughed. “Sorry, I forgot. I actually have the key,” she said breathlessly. She opened her clutch and pulled out the key, sliding it into the card reader.

Maura stumbled through the door. Jane grabbed Maura’s purse, dropping it and her clutch on the table before wrapping her arms back around Maura. She guided Maura back towards the bed as her lips traveled down her neck and across her collarbone, but she didn’t push her to sit down yet. She trailed her fingers up the zipper that ran the length of Maura’s back. Taking the zipper between her thumb and forefinger, she pulled her face away from Maura’s to look her in the eye, looking for confirmation that this was still what Maura wanted.

A soft smile graced Maura’s face. She placed a soft kiss on Jane’s lips before returning to look in Jane’s eyes and whispering, “Unzip me?” It came out somewhere between a request and a demand.

Her eyes remained glued to Maura’s as she let her hand slowly lower the zipper. The front of her own body remained flush with Maura’s, holding the strapless dress more or less in place. She ghosted her fingers back up the newly exposed skin of Maura’s back loving the way Maura’s eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched at the sensation.

Jane took a step back, allowing the dress to fall to the floor and pool around Maura’s feet, but her hands never stopped roaming over Maura’s skin. Maura stood there in her bra and panties, allowing Jane to look as long as she wanted. Jane felt herself get impossibly wetter as she looked over Maura’s gorgeous form.

Maura stepped out of the dress, pushing it aside with her foot, but she kept her heels on. Jane pulled her back towards her so that Maura’s nearly naked body was pressed against Jane’s fully clothed form. Her fingers found their way to Jane’s hair, releasing the curls from the updo holding them in place. Jane’s mouth kissed, licked, and nipped its way along Maura’s jawline, down her neck, and across her collarbones. When Jane pressed wet open-mouthed kisses to the tops of Maura’s breasts, just above her strapless bra, Maura couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You have too many clothes on,” she breathed into Jane’s ear, drawing a chuckle from the other woman.

“Maybe you should do something about that,” Jane returned, barely removing her lips from Maura’s skin. Maura shuddered at the feeling of Jane’s breath against her chest before her hands found the zipper of Jane’s dress. She wasted no time removing the garment from Jane’s body, gasping when she realized that Jane wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Her eyes returning to Jane’s, she couldn’t help but smile. “Had I known you weren’t wearing anything underneath your dress, I don’t think I would have ever made it through tonight,” she said seductively.

Jane’s eyes twinkled. “Honestly, I barely made it through tonight without jumping you. I had underwear on earlier, but just looking at you in that dress ruined them.”

Maura’s smile grew. She reached behind her to pull the comforter and sheets down on the bed before she wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders pulling her back into a heated kiss. She slowly sat back on the bed, pulling Jane down on top of her. Jane slid her arm around Maura’s back, lifted her like she was weightless, and moved her to the center of the bed. They both let out a loud moan when their skin touched, and Jane pressed into Maura. Her arms still wrapped around Jane’s shoulders, Maura brought her legs around Jane’s waist, kicking her shoes off in the process. She couldn’t believe how close she already was, and they had barely done anything yet.

Maura began moving her hips, slowly grinding against Jane. Jane pushed back, and they began moving together, easily finding a rhythm. Jane reached around Maura and unclasped her bra before throwing it over the side of the bed. Maura let out a loud gasp when Jane’s lips wrapped around her already taught nipple.

“Fuck,” Maura breathed into Jane’s hair as she desperately tried to keep her orgasm at bay. Just the feeling of her center grinding on Jane’s rock-hard abs and Jane’s mouth working wonders on her breasts was going to make her explode. She wanted this feeling to last forever, but she couldn’t stop herself from flying over the edge. Crying out loudly, every muscle in Maura’s body spasmed, her legs clamped tightly around Jane, and her fingers dug into Jane’s back. Jane continued her ministrations, moving her body against Maura’s center and sucking hard on her breast until Maura collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed, breathing hard.

Maura was still trying to catch her breath, but she happily accepted the kiss Jane placed on her lips. Jane snuggled into Maura’s side, her head resting in the crook of her neck, while Maura recovered. After a few minutes, Maura finally opened her eyes and shifted to look into Jane’s eyes. They shared a soft smile, and Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane’s forehead.

“That was…” Maura tried, but she didn’t know how to finish the sentence. Amazing, wonderful, beautiful, fantastic…nothing seemed to fully describe what she was feeling right now.

“Well, I’m not done with you yet,” Jane said as she started to lift herself back over Maura, but Maura was faster.

Maura quickly flipped their positions so that she was on top. “It’s my turn next, though,” she said. She leaned back so that she was on her knees, straddling Jane. She slowly hooked her thumbs into the sides of her own ruined panties, sliding them down her hips. Jane’s eyes followed their path down her thighs until Maura shifted to remove them completely and discarded them over the side of the bed.

Returning to her position over Jane, Maura leaned forward, her lips once again connecting with Jane’s. Jane brought her hands forward to cup Maura’s ample breasts. Jane arched her back, trying to find friction for her own aching center, but Maura kept her body just out of the reach of Jane’s hips. Jane groaned and wrapped her arms around Maura’s back, pulling her down, so that their bodies were flush against each other once again. Maura let out a soft giggle against Jane’s lips. They continued making out for a few minutes, their hands reaching for every inch of skin they could reach. Eventually, Maura shifted again so that she could press her thigh between Jane’s legs. Jane lifted her own thigh and pressed it to Maura’s center.

Their hips began moving together, pushing against each other. As their thrusts quickened, so did their breathing. Eventually, they were panting so hard that they had to break their kiss. Maura began moving her lips down the column of Jane’s long neck, stopping to suck on Jane’s pulse point, pulling a sharp gasp from the woman underneath her. As Jane’s thrusts became more frantic, Maura moved her hand down Jane’s body, finding her way between her thigh and Jane. Jane’s body immediately jerked when Maura’s fingers circled her clit.

“I need you,” Jane gasped.

Removing her lips from Jane’s chest, Maura asked, “What do you need?”

“I need you inside,” Jane replied. Maura instantly entered her with two fingers, her thumb still pressed against Jane’s clit. Jane cried out in response. Maura began thrusting fast, hard, and deep. It only took a few thrusts before she felt Jane’s walls clamping around her fingers as Jane came against her hand. Combined with a few more thrusts of her own hips against Jane’s flexed thigh, the feeling of Jane coming against her body was enough to drive Maura over the edge again.

Both women’s bodies were rocked as intense orgasms overtook their entire bodies. After nearly a minute of muscle spasms, followed by aftershocks, they collapsed together on the bed.

When she could finally move again, Maura shifted so that she was no longer on top of Jane but instead was pressed against her side with her head resting on Jane’s chest. She reached down and pulled the sheet over both their bodies before leaving a soft kiss on Jane’s cheek. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her close as they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura woke before Jane. They were still wrapped up in each other, which made Maura smile. She nuzzled her face further into Jane’s shoulder and brought her hand up to push the hair out of Jane’s face. Maura couldn’t believe how beautiful Jane was, and she couldn’t believe that she had agreed to go to this wedding with her as her fake girlfriend. She had been dreading this weekend for so long, but it had turned out to be amazing and that was all because of Jane. They had agreed that this would only be for one weekend, but Maura wasn’t ready for this weekend to end. She felt more comfortable around Jane than she had felt around anyone else before. She wasn’t sure why this was, but there was something about the woman that made her feel at ease, made her feel safe. She didn’t feel like she needed to hide her true self in front of Jane.

Jane stirred as though she could feel Maura’s gaze on her. Opening her eyes slowly, Jane smiled up at Maura. “Good morning,” she rasped. Her already sexy voice was even sexier when it was hoarse from sleep, causing Maura to blush slightly.

“Good morning,” Maura replied with a smile. Jane reached up and pushed Maura’s hair behind her ear as they continued to look at each other. When Jane did this, Maura realized that she didn’t feel the typical morning after discomfort that she had with past one-night stands (if they even made it to the morning – if she was at their place, she would usually leave before morning).

Maura didn’t want to leave the bed, but she really had to pee. Leaning in to give Jane a soft kiss, she pulled back and said, “I have to use the bathroom. Wait here?”

Jane nodded, releasing her hold on Maura to allow the woman to climb out of bed. She watched as Maura walked completely naked without any embarrassment to the bathroom. Maura could feel Jane’s eyes on her the entire way to the bathroom, and it made her feel beautiful.

Maura decided to quickly brush her teeth after using the bathroom before returning to Jane. When she exited the bathroom, she found Jane laying on her side with her head propped up with one hand as she watched Maura. The sheet laying loosely over her chest. She smiled when she saw Maura.

Maura stalked back to the bed, climbing back under the sheet with Jane. She leaned in and gave Jane a kiss, but she was surprised when Jane instantly pulled back. Fear crossed her mind until she saw the smirk on Jane’s face.

“You brushed your teeth,” Jane accused.

Maura laughed and shrugged. “I couldn’t help it,” she said.

Jane looked deep in thought for a few minutes before she jumped up.

“Where are you going?” Maura called after her.

Jane threw a smile over her shoulder at Maura. “It’s my turn to use the bathroom and brush my teeth,” she said.

Maura rolled her eyes but let her go. Realizing she didn’t know what time it was, Maura climbed out of bed to get her phone from her purse. She was surprised to find that it was already 9am. While check-out wasn’t until noon, her flight back to DC was currently at 11:30am, meaning she needed to pack and get to the airport as soon as possible. Sitting back on the bed with her phone, she hesitated for a brief moment before navigating to the airline’s app on her phone. She quickly checked for later flights, finding one at 8:30pm. Without any additional hesitation, she switched her flight, deciding the extra fee was worth it. She placed her phone down on the nightstand just as Jane exited the bathroom.

Jane walked right in front of her, leaning forward to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She gently pushed Maura back and Maura crawled backwards so that she was once again in the center of the bed with Jane’s naked body on top of her. They kissed for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of each other.

Slowly moving her hands up and down Maura’s sides, Jane pulled out of their kiss and quietly asked, “How long do we have until you have to leave?”

Enjoying the feeling of Jane’s hands drawing idle patterns on her skin, Maura replied. “It’s about 9am now and check-out is at noon. My flight is tonight, 8:30.” Suddenly Maura felt stupid. Maybe Jane wanted to go home. They had never agreed to spend Sunday together. Why had she changed her flight like that? She was never that spontaneous.

Jane’s response pulled her from her thoughts. “Well, I have plans for you until noon then, but do you have plans this afternoon?” she asked.

Maura returned Jane’s smile. “Hmm, you have plans for me until noon? What if I had other plans?” she teased.

Jane’s face fell, and Maura instantly felt bad. “I…um…of course…I’m sorry,” Jane stuttered.

Maura shook her head. “I was just teasing. I think I’ll like the plans you have for us this morning,” she said, leaning forward once again to give Jane another kiss. Before Jane could deepen the kiss, Maura pulled back to say, “As for this afternoon, I don’t have any plans.”

Maura loved the huge grin that covered Jane’s face. “Technically, I’m on call starting at noon, but it’s supposed to be a beautiful day today. As long as you’re okay with the uncertainty that I might have to go to work, I’d love to spend more time with you.”

Maura returned her smile. “I’d love that. I completely understand about work. I often have to be on call, so I understand how it is. I’d really like to spend the afternoon with you though, at least until you have to work or until I have to go to the airport.”

“Good” was all Jane said before she captured Maura’s lips in another passionate kiss. Maura moaned softly, bringing her hands up to massage Jane’s breasts. They continued to make-out, their hands massaging, squeezing, and pulling each other’s breasts. After a while, Maura moved her kisses away from Jane’s face. She wanted to kiss every inch of Jane’s skin. She wanted to memorize the other woman’s body if this was going to be their last time together. She didn’t make it very far, though, before she felt Jane’s fingers make contact with her enlarged clit eliciting a loud moan. Maura shifted perfectly so that Jane’s fingers entered her. She smiled at the surprise on Jane’s face at her move. Keeping her eyes locked on Jane’s she started moving, slowly riding Jane’s fingers. Jane returned her thrusts, moving her fingers in and out of Maura in time with her hips.

 _Damn, Jane was good at this._ Maura began moaning loudly as Jane moved her fingers quickly, curling them as she pulled out, perfectly hitting that spot inside Maura that made her whole body shudder. Jane kept her thumb on Maura’s clit the entire time, alternating between pushing against it and circling it. Jane’s eyes were locked on Maura’s bouncing breasts. Eventually, she reached her hand forward, pinching the nipple just as she pressed against Maura’s clit with her other hand, causing Maura to cry out loudly. _How on earth was Jane able to move both hands in such perfectly coordinated yet distinctly different movements?_ Maura quickened her pace, and she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. She leaned forward slightly so that her hands clasped both of Jane’s shoulders. The movement increased the pressure both on her breast and at her center. Every muscle in her body burned with the exertion and sweat trailed down her back. The feelings inside her were so intense that she was afraid she might cry.

When Maura heard Jane whispering her name, she opened her eyes. As soon as her eyes locked on Jane’s, her entire being seized as the most intense orgasm of her life crashed through every inch of her body. She ripped her eyes from Jane’s face, throwing her head back as she screamed. Jane continued pumping into her and maintained the pressure on her clit and breast as Maura rode out her orgasm.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Maura collapsed on top of Jane, her chest heaving. She was still desperately trying not to cry. While she wouldn’t be able to explain it right now, she could normally explain exactly why this happened, the rush of hormones overwhelming her brain. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Jane, she kept her face buried in the crook of Jane’s neck as she struggled to gain her composure.

Maura had had good sex before; she had even had amazing sex before, but she had _never_ experienced sex like this. When she felt Jane run her fingers through her hair, she finally had the courage and the energy to turn her face. She found herself inches away from Jane’s face, a soft smile gracing Jane’s face as she gazed lovingly at Maura. _Wait, lovingly? No that couldn’t be right,_ Maura thought. _Jane didn’t have actual feelings for her. It must just be the hormones making Maura feel this way._

Maura returned Jane’s smile. They laid together like that, wrapped around each other and just looking into each other’s eyes for what could have been minutes or hours. Eventually, Jane leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Maura’s nose, eliciting a giggle from her.

“That was fucking amazing,” Jane said.

“Language, Jane,” Maura chastised with a smile.

“Hey, I believe I remember you using that language last night,” Jane teased.

“Hmm, well, I couldn’t help it. Someone was doing unspeakable things to me at the time.”

Jane just laughed and tightened her grip on Maura. Maura leaned her head against Jane’s shoulder, and Jane rested her cheek on the top of Maura’s head. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a while. Eventually, though, Maura reluctantly broke the spell. “We really should shower if we have any chance of leaving this room on time.”

She felt Jane smile against her head. Lifting her head to look at Jane’s face, she was surprised at the smile that Jane was wearing. Well, she was surprised until she heard Jane’s next question. “Shower?” Jane asked. “Is that an invitation?”

Maura laughed openly. While that hadn’t been her original intention, she definitely wasn’t going to say no to that.


	5. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that a lot of you want them to be adults and talk about their feelings, but what fun would that be? ;D One of the tags on AO3 is “they’re really oblivious” for a reason, so be prepared to want to pull your hair out and scream at your computer at their bullheadedness for a few more chapters. I promise it will be fun (and sexy) at the same time.

_Jane_

Jane was honestly surprised that they only checked out half an hour late. Shower sex had been incredibly hot and of course, once just wasn’t enough. Two more orgasms a piece and some actual showering later and they finally made it down to the lobby.

Jane stood off to the side to check her phone, praying to god that she hadn’t missed any calls from work since she had technically been on call for the last 30 minutes. Luckily, she hadn’t missed anything from dispatch, Korsak, or Frost. She did have 42 missed text messages from Gia, as well as a handful of texts from her mother and brother and some non-work-related text from Frost. She could tell that Maura was almost done checking-out, so she decided to read the texts later. In the meantime, she text Gia: **_Still with her. Details later._**

Jane threw her phone into her purse and flashed Maura a smile as she walked over.

“All set?” Jane asked.

Maura nodded. “Yes, and they didn’t charge me for the late check-out, so that was a pleasant surprise,” she said.

“Great!” Jane said. “Sooo…what do you want to do?”

“I’d like to ask the hotel to hold my bags for the day so that I don’t have to carry them around the city,” Maura said. “After that, I’m open to anything, but maybe we should start with lunch.”

“First, you are not checking your bags,” Jane said. “We can put everything in my car. If I get called in, I can at least drop you off somewhere, whether it’s back here, at the airport early, or even at my place. Second, I definitely need food, so lunch is a great idea. How do you feel about food trucks?” Jane laughed a bit at the look on Maura’s face that told her she had likely never eaten food from a food truck, but Jane pushed on. “If it’s really not your thing, that’s fine. We can find a sit-down restaurant, but it’s a beautiful day. I was thinking we could go to Boston Common. They always have at least a few food trucks at the Brewer Fountain Plaza. The food is really good; I promise!”

Maura smiled. “Okay, let’s do it,” she said excitedly. “I’ve never eaten at a food truck, but if you think I’ll like it, I’m always willing to try everything once.”

“Great,” Jane said. “Besides, it’s a perfect Boston experience for your last day in town.”

Maura laughed. “Okay, lead the way,” she said, waving her hand in the direction of the front door. She followed Jane to her car, putting her bags neatly in the trunk. She started to make her way to the passenger seat when she heard Jane laugh.

“Boston Common is across the street,” she told Maura. “I was just gonna leave the car here. Honestly, if we tried to move the car, we’d probably have to park farther from the park than we are right now.”

Maura laughed. “I actually knew that!” she claimed.

“Uh huh, right, I’m sure you did,” Jane teased, her voice laced with playful sarcasm.

“I did!” Maura exclaimed indignantly. “I used to live in Boston.” Finally noticing the smile on Jane’s face, she caught on. “Oh, you were just teasing,” she said with a laugh.

“Yeah, sorry, I do that,” Jane said. “You’ll get used to it.” Maura just smiled in return as they walked back to the front of the hotel. Jane started to get lost in thought as they walked. What did Maura think when Jane said she’d get used to her humor? The plan was one weekend only; they’d never see each other again after today. Part of her wanted to ask Maura what they were doing, but she didn’t really want to be rejected. Of course, Maura would reject her – hadn’t they already agreed that this wasn’t going beyond this weekend? Jane just needed to learn to enjoy the moment. Besides, they lived in different states. What did Jane think was going to happen? Even if Maura was feeling the same way she was, it’s not like they could have a relationship. Jane didn’t think long-distance relationships were a good idea even if you’ve known each other for a while, but she and Maura had only met a few days ago. How crazy would she sound if she broached the topic of something more between them with Maura?

“Jane?” Maura’s uncertain voice pulled Jane from her thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

Jane smiled to reassure Maura. “Yeah, sorry,” she said quickly. “I just got lost in thought. The food trucks are usually over there,” she said, pointing towards the fountain as they entered the Common.

“Okay, so luckily, there are quite a few good ones here,” Jane said, gesturing towards the food trucks lined up on the street. “Bon Me is a popular one, as you can tell by the line, but it’s usually worth the wait. They have Vietnamese sandwiches, but they also have salads and things. Um, I feel like it wouldn’t be your thing, but I love The Bacon Truck. They have sandwiches, all of which have bacon on them obviously. There’s also Roxy’s Grilled Cheese. Oh, and Teri-Yummy is really good too.”

“Do you have a preference?” Maura asked.

“I have a favorite at every one of these food trucks,” Jane said. “Even the ones I didn’t name, but I think the four I listed are the best.”

“Let’s try Bon Me,” Maura said. “It sounds like they have options I will like.”

They joined the end of the line, which was longer than Jane had realized. She tried to make small talk with Maura. “I know you went to medical school at BCU, but where did you grow up?” Jane asked.

“I was born in Boston, but I moved to Europe with my parents when I was a toddler. We lived in a few different places as I was growing up. I decided to return to the United States for college. I went to BCU for both my undergraduate degree and for medical school,” Maura explained.

“Where in Europe did you live?” Jane asked curiously.

“We initially moved to Paris, but we also spent time in London, Prague, and Rome. I attended boarding school in Switzerland from the age of 10 until I graduated from high school.”

“Ten!?” Jane exclaimed loudly. She instantly felt bad when she saw the look that crossed Maura’s face before she quickly replaced her professional smile. “Sorry,” Jane apologized sincerely. “That just seems so young. Even though my mother drives me nuts now, I don’t think I could have moved away from my family that young. You’re so smart, though, so I guess it makes sense that you would go to a really good school.”

Maura gave Jane a sad smile. “I have never been very close to my parents,” she admitted. “Le Rosey is arguably one of the best schools in the world. I was incredibly fortunate to receive an excellent education that prepared me to pursue any career path of my choosing,” Maura added defensively.

Jane nodded. From most people, what Maura had just said would likely have sounded like bragging, but Jane thought it sounded more like Maura was trying to convince herself, as well as Jane, of her good fortune. Jane decided to try to sidestep the potentially tricky path this conversation was headed. “I’ve never been to Europe,” Jane admitted. “I’ve always wanted to go, obviously, but my family didn’t travel much.”

Grateful that Jane didn’t push any further on her family situation, Maura asked, “What did your family do when you were growing up?”

“I have two younger brothers,” Jane said. “Pop is a plumber and Ma stayed home with us kids, so we really just spent most of our time playing with each other and the neighborhood kids. Sometimes, we visited extended family, especially over the summer. I knew I wanted to be a cop from a young age, so I immediately went to junior college followed by the police academy.”

“Have you always been in homicide?”

Jane shook her head. “No, no one gets their first post in homicide. When I was first promoted to the rank of detective, I was in DCU – sorry, drug control unit. My goal was always to work in homicide though.”

“How long have you been in homicide?”

“A little over a year,” Jane said before she paused, unconsciously shoving her hands into her pockets. She just now realized that she hadn’t once thought about the scars on her hands when she was around Maura. Usually, she was incredibly self-conscious about them, both in everyday interactions and during sex. Often – and especially the first few times – when she has sex with someone, it’s hard for her to get fully immersed in the experience because she is constantly worried about what the other person is thinking about the feeling of her scars on their skin. It surprised her – no shocked her – that she hadn’t had this same concern when she and Maura were having sex. She wanted to think more about why this might be, but she realized that Maura was now looking at her in concern.

“Sorry,” Jane said. “I’ve been in homicide for a little over a year,” Jane repeated.

“And I asked if you enjoyed it,” Maura said softly, her voice full of concern. “But are you okay? You seemed to get lost in your thoughts for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jane said, trying to give Maura a reassuring smile. “I did get lost in thought, but I’m fine. And, yeah, I do like working in homicide.” Jane was saved from having to say anything more by their arrival at the window to order. Jane ordered her favorite, the namesake, and Maura decided to build her own salad. Normally, Maura would choose the healthier tofu option, maybe the chicken, but she decided to allow herself a treat today and added the miso-braised pulled pork to her salad. Maura also got an iced green tea, while Jane went for the iced coffee.

* * *

_Maura_

After they received their order, Jane led Maura over to a quieter area of the Common. There was an empty bench where they had a good view of the park and the people. As they made their way to the bench, Maura kept looking over at Jane. When Maura asked what she thought was an innocuous question – how long she had worked in homicide – Jane had become instantly quiet and subdued, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Maura wanted to press to make sure she was okay, but it didn’t seem appropriate. They barely knew each other.

Maura wondered if it had something to do with the scars on Jane’s hands. She had noticed them the first night in the elevator. While her social skills may be lacking in many respects, she knew enough not to ask about them. That didn’t mean she wasn’t curious. It’s not that the scars bothered her. On the contrary, she loved the feeling of Jane’s hands on her skin, especially the extra sensations created by the rough scar tissue grazing her hyper-sensitive nipples. She shivered involuntarily as a wave of warmth flooded her body at the memory. She was glad that Jane was still slightly in front of her and didn’t notice the shiver or the blush that crept up her chest, neck, and cheeks.

By the time they sat down on the bench, Maura had pulled herself back together. They sat in silence for a few minutes while they both ate. Maura was just now realizing how incredibly hungry she was. While she had been known to skip lunch when work got too busy, she never skipped breakfast, but she and Jane had been so lost in each other that she, at least, hadn’t even thought about food until it was in front of her.

“This is wonderful,” Maura said.

“Good,” Jane said with a laugh. “I’d feel real bad if after all that you didn’t even like your lunch.”

“Really bad,” Maura corrected automatically, blushing at Jane’s smirk and raised eyebrow that she received in response. “Sorry,” she said quietly.

Jane laughed loudly, putting Maura at ease. She was glad she hadn’t actually offended Jane. “It’s okay, Poindexter,” Jane said.

It was Maura’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Poindexter?” she questioned.

“It means you’re a nerd,” Jane said with a smile, but Maura’s face fell. She dropped her eyes to look at her shoes in embarrassment. Of course, this had been too good to be true. A litany of mean nicknames flew through her mind – Maura-the-Bora, Queen of the Dead, Ice Queen, now Poindexter – as she tried not to react.

She jumped slightly when she felt Jane’s hand lightly touch her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Maura,” Jane apologized quietly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or offend you. I meant it as a joke.”

Maura looked up in time to see Jane shrug and shift uncomfortably on her seat. She sighed before saying, “It’s okay.”

Jane looked her directly in the eye. “No, it’s not,” she said. “I like to joke and use sarcasm, but I shouldn’t have called you a name. I sorta forgot that we don’t know each other that well, so you wouldn’t know that I meant it as a joke. Just so you know, I may not always be the nicest person, but I don’t call other people names to hurt them. I only give nicknames to people I like.”

Maura reached out and squeezed Jane’s hand, which was resting on the bench. “Really, Jane, it’s okay,” she said earnestly. “I just have a history of mean nicknames, so I automatically assumed you meant it in a negative way. I shouldn’t assume.”

Jane gave her a soft smile. “For what it’s worth, I like that you’re a nerd. I love how smart you are, and I can’t believe you are actually spending time with dumb ole’ me.”

“You’re not dumb, Jane,” Maura assured her. What she really wanted to say was ‘I’ve enjoyed spending time with you more than I’ve ever enjoyed the presence of another person’; or ‘I think you’re amazing, and I can’t believe you are spending your time with me’; or ‘I love spending time with you, and I hope this isn’t the last time I see you.” She didn’t say any of this, though. Instead, she allowed Jane to change the topic.

They chatted for a while about a wide variety of light topics, just getting to know each other. Eventually, Jane moved to what was clearly her favorite topic, the Red Sox.

“Usually, I go to as many games as possible, but I’ve either been working or I haven’t been able to get tickets. They’re actually good this year, which is great, but it’s made it a million times harder to get affordable tickets even in the nosebleed seats.”

“Nosebleed seats?” Maura asked. “That sounds awful.”

Jane laughed animatedly. Maura loved Jane’s laugh. It was deep and raspy, like her voice, but it was beautiful. Her whole face lit up when she laughed, her eyes twinkled, and deep dimples appeared on her cheeks. Maura wanted to hear that laugh as much as she could before she had to leave. Jane’s words pulled her back to the present.

“It’s just slang for seats that are far away from the field. Usually, those seats are higher than other seats in addition to being farther back, so like the joke is you can get a nosebleed from the high altitude,” Jane explained.

“I don’t think any sports’ locations in Boston have seats at high enough altitudes to cause nosebleeds,” Maura said, her face etched with confusion. “I actually find it hard to believe that any sports’ locations in the United States reach adequate heights to cause real concerns about nosebleeds. I would think that would be dangerous for the players.”

All through Maura’s explanation, Jane was trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

“It’s slang, Maur,” Jane said. “I don’t think it actually happens. It just means the cheap seats.”

Maura nodded. She had still been thinking about the location of these seats, but she instantly picked up on Jane’s use of the nickname ‘Maur.’ She liked it. Maybe Jane had used it intentionally earlier in the weekend. It made her feel accepted, like Jane actually considered her a friend and not just a weekend fling she would forget about tomorrow.

“Have you ever been to a baseball game?” Jane asked.

“Yes, but I was there for a fundraiser, so I didn’t pay attention to the game.”

“You went to a game for a fundraiser? How does that work? Like they sold tickets to raise money for something?”

Maura hesitated briefly. In reality, her family owned a box at Fenway that included season passes to the Red Sox games. They regularly sold tickets and passes to the box to raise money for the Isles Foundation, which was her family’s foundation. She had been required to attend and mingle with guests a number of times, but she never watched the game going on behind her. She was always focused on the guests. She wasn’t sure she wanted to tell Jane this, though. Jane had likely figured out that Maura had plenty of money, but there was a difference between being well-off and being wealthy. Telling someone her family had a philanthropic foundation instantly let them know that she came from money – a lot of money. Instead, she settled on the vaguest version of the truth she could come up with. “Yes, a charity that I support has raised money by selling tickets to Red Sox games in the past. When I’ve gone, I’ve mostly mingled with other guests.”

“That’s kinda cool,” Jane said, sounding impressed. “That’s definitely the kind of fundraiser I’d like to attend.”

* * *

_Jane_

They continued to talk about various things as they enjoyed each other’s company and the warm spring sun. Jane was really enjoying herself and cursed internally when her phone buzzed.

Grabbing her phone from her hip, she apologized, “Sorry, I just have to make sure it isn’t work.”

“Don’t apologize,” Maura said. “I know you’re on call. I’ll get rid of our trash while you check your phone.”

Punching in her passcode, Jane quickly scrolled her messages. She was relieved (and honestly surprised) that it wasn’t work. Of course, it was her mother, but since it wasn’t anything urgent, she didn’t reply.

“Do you have to go?” Maura asked when she returned to the bench.

“No,” Jane said, but then she realized that Maura may have been hoping that this would be an easy end to their day. “It wasn’t work, but if you’d like to go, I totally understand. We can just go get your bags out of my car or I can take you wherever you want to go.”

“No, I don’t want to go yet,” Maura replied with a small smile. “I’d like to stay together w little longer if that is okay with you.”

Jane gave her a genuine smile. “I’d love that,” she said. “I could use a little something more to eat though. I saw that the Cookie Monstah truck was here today. Could I treat you to an ice cream or other dessert?”

“No,” Maura said, causing Jane’s heart to sink. “But, I’d love to buy you dessert. You bought lunch, so this is my treat,” she said, standing up and holding her hand out to Jane.

Jane let out a relieved laugh and took Maura’s hand. They walked hand-in-hand back to the food trucks. Jane was happy to see that there was barely a line for the Cookie Monstah truck. They both decided to get ice cream sandwiches. Maura decided on the Thin Mint, which included double chocolate cookies with mint Oreo ice cream. Jane chose the Coffee Doodle, which was coffee Oreo ice cream packed between two snickerdoodle cookies.

They sat down at one of the tables near the fountain. Jane took a huge bite of her ice cream sandwich, which caused a brain freeze. Maura giggled at the expression on Jane’s face.

When the pain passed, Jane asked indignantly, “Are you laughing at my pain?”

Still laughing, Maura nodded. “Your expression was adorable,” she said.

Jane tried to look annoyed but failed miserably. Joining Maura’s laughter, she said, “I’m sure it comes as no surprise that brain freezes are a common occurrence for me.”

Maura’s face lit up. “Did you know that scientists still don’t fully understand the phenomenon that is colloquially known as a brain freeze? Eating or drinking something cold too quickly lowers the temperature of your mouth and throat, which causes the blood vessels to shrink. Some scientists believe that the pain associated with a brain freeze is caused by the nerves in the front of your brain responding to the cold or the sudden reduction of blood and oxygen flowing to the brain as a result of the shrunken blood vessels. However, others believe that the pain is caused by blood rushing to the area when the blood vessel re-expand.”

Jane wore an amused expression. Making sure Maura was looking at her to know she was joking, she said, “Thank you Wikipedia.”

This time Maura did recognize the playful teasing and smiled. To Jane’s delight, she played along, “Wikipedia is frequently incorrect as little is peer reviewed. I think I’d prefer the nickname the New England Journal of Medicine or if you must choose something more publicly available The Conversation would be preferred.”

“What’s The Conversation?” Jane asked.

“It’s an online news source,” Maura said. “While it isn’t peer reviewed, the articles are at least written by experts in the field, usually academics.”

“I can honestly say I’ve never read that,” Jane said.

Maura was going to respond, but she realized her ice cream was now dripping down her hands. “Oh, shoot,” she said, looking around for more napkins.

Without much thought, Jane responded, “I’ll help.” She leaned forward, grasped Maura’s hand, and seductively licked the ice cream off her hand. Looking into Maura’s eyes, she saw her pupils dilate noticeably.

Maura hummed in response before leaning forward and capturing Jane’s lips in a passionate kiss. Maura tasted of chocolate and mint and Jane couldn’t get enough. She protested slightly when Maura pulled out of the kiss with a smile.

“I was thinking we could finish our dessert then find somewhere more private?” Maura said just above a whisper.

Jane instantly shoved the rest of her ice cream sandwich in her mouth, causing Maura to let out a loud, genuine laugh. While she loved hearing Maura laugh, she slightly regretted this decision as a second brain freeze hit her.

Maura’s eyes were twinkling as she quickly finished her own sandwich, albeit much more politely.

They both stood up and threw their trash away. They decided to make a quick stop at the bathroom before leaving the park.

They got back to Jane’s car, but Jane wasn’t sure what to do next. Maura saved her from her discomfort when she leaned over and whispered into Jane’s ear, “How far is your place?” She gave Jane’s earlobe a soft nibble causing Jane to gasp before returning to her own seat.

Jane didn’t answer and immediate backed the car out of the parking space. As they drove in silence, Maura’s hand made its way to Jane’s thigh. Jane squirmed in her seat as Maura’s hand drew soft patterns on her inner thigh. Maura was looking out the window, making it seem like she wasn’t putting too much thought into her actions, but Jane was pretty sure Maura knew what she was doing.

Jane gasped and hit the breaks a little harder than she meant to when Maura’s hand brushed her crotch. Maura let out a soft giggle – clearly, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing – and pulled her hand back to her own lap at Jane’s response.

Jane was relieved when they made it back to her apartment in one piece. She quickly threw the car into park and exited the car with Maura right behind her. They raced up the stairs before colliding just outside Jane’s door. Without preamble, Maura roughly turned Jane around and pressed her back against the door, moving in for a deep kiss. Jane let out a loud moan, reaching into her pocket for her keys as they made out in the hallway.

Maura stepped back slightly to allow Jane to open the door, but she didn’t waste any time once the door was locked behind them. She pushed Jane back against the door – this time inside the apartment – and slid her hands up Jane’s t-shirt, pushing aside her bra to play with her hardened nipples. She massaged and pinched the nipples for a few moments before she decided she needed to feel more of Jane’s skin. Jane groaned in protest when Maura removed her hands from her shirt, but her smile returned when Maura instantly pulled her sundress over her head, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor before grabbing the hem of Jane’s t-shirt and throwing it to join her dress on the floor.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling their bodies flush together. Both women moaned at the contact. Jane’s skin was already on fire and the feeling of Maura’s hot skin pressed against her own sent blood rushing to her center. Jane reached behind Maura, unclasping her bra and sliding it down her arms. Once that was gone, she softly pushed Maura back. They stumbled, locked in each other’s embrace, their kiss never breaking, to the couch. Maura fell back, pulling Jane on top of her, but Jane stood back up. She slid Maura’s panties off before dropping her own yoga pants on the floor.

Both finally, mercifully naked, Jane climbed back on top of Maura, resting her body between her legs. As they resumed kissing, Jane started moving her body against Maura. She was so incredibly turned on that she was sure she could come just from the feeling of their bodies moving together, but she wanted more. Pulling back, she started moving down Maura’s body, leaving a trail of hot kisses in her wake.

When Jane got to the apex of Maura’s thighs, she skipped where Maura wanted her most eliciting a groan of complaint from the woman underneath her. She continued her assault by kissing and nipping Maura’s inner thighs. When she finally got back to Maura’s center, she looked up to make sure Maura was okay with what she wanted to do.

* * *

_Maura_

At the pause in Jane’s movement, Maura glanced down surprised. She was momentarily worried that Jane had changed her mind, but when she saw the look on Jane’s face, she realized that Jane wanted her consent before continuing. Nodding quickly, Maura dropped her head back to the couch and was rewarded when Jane’s warm wet tongue ran the length of her slit.

“Oh god,” Maura breathed. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

And Jane didn’t stop. Her tongue circled Maura’s clit, starting with wide circles that spiraled into smaller faster circles. Maura couldn’t believe the tension building in her body. Not wanting to hurt Jane, she gripped the back and side of the couch, her fingers turning white with how hard she was holding on. Her hips jerked uncontrollably the more pressure Jane added. Jane placed her hand over Maura’s hips to hold her in place. Maura screamed when Jane’s tongue suddenly switched patterns, applying direct pressure to her clit before moving back to circle her opening. She continued to moan and yell out loudly as Jane continued moving between her clit and her opening. Her hand flew to Jane’s hair when her tongue finally entered her opening. She felt Jane laugh against her, which sent a shudder through her entire body. She was gripping Jane’s head so tight that she couldn’t move her tongue back to Maura’s clit. To compensate, Jane shifted the arm on Maura’s hips to use her thumb to apply pressure to her clit while she moved her tongue in and out of Maura as fast and as deep as she could.

It didn’t take long before Maura was screaming Jane’s name as she came in her mouth. Maura’s hand held Jane’s head in place and her thighs clamped down on either side of her head, so that the only thing Jane could move was her thumb and her tongue. She continued to move against Maura to draw out every ounce of pleasure from the other woman until Maura released her head and lightly pushed Jane away, letting her know that she couldn’t take any more.

Moving from her place between Maura’s legs, Jane placed a gentle kiss on Maura’s lips. She shifted Maura further up the couch from where she had been close to falling off and laid down next to her, so that Maura was laying between the back of the couch and Jane’s body.

Maura was trying to recover from yet another intense orgasm. She laid with her eyes closed, trying to regulate her breathing for a few moments. Eventually, she opened her eyes and turned her head to see Jane laying next to her watching her. She gave Jane a soft smile, which Jane instantly returned.

“You’re really good at that,” Maura said quietly, not wanting to break the peace that had settled between them.

Jane laughed lightly. “I’m glad I could please you,” she said.

Maura laughed. “Pleased is an understatement,” she replied.

They continued to just stare into each other’s eyes for a while longer. Maura wondered if she should suggest keeping in contact, but she was afraid to ruin the mood. There was a reason they had agreed that this would only be for a weekend, so what could Jane possibly say if Maura told her that she wanted to continue this, whatever it was. The reality is the only thing that Jane could possibly say is that it could never work. She would surely try to let Maura down easy, but Jane had her own life. This weekend was just a break from their real lives. It was supposed to be that way for both of them. _This wasn’t real!_ she told herself. Instead, she decided she wanted to make Jane come one more time before she had to leave for the airport.

Maura rolled so that she was on top of Jane and leaned forward to capture Jane’s lips with her own. Their kisses quickly became heated and more passionate. When she felt Jane start to squirm underneath her, Maura moved her kisses down to run along Jane’s jawbone. This time she was determined to memorize every inch of Jane’s body since Jane had interrupted her explorations last time. If this really was the last time they were together, Maura wanted it to be memorable. She took her time kissing every inch of exposed skin on Jane’s body, paying special attention to the places that seemed to draw stronger reactions from Jane – a soft bite just behind her ear, rough sucking on her breasts, feather light kisses on her inner thighs.

Maura had originally planned to return Jane’s earlier actions, but in the end, she decided she needed to see Jane’s face more than she needed to taste her. She made her way back up Jane’s body with her mouth, at the same time bringing her hand down between her legs. She captured Jane’s lips in a bruising kiss, working her tongue in and around Jane’s mouth while her hand moved down below until Jane was breathing too hard to continue the kiss. Maura leaned back and watched the emotions play out on Jane’s face while she increased the pace and pressure of her hand on Jane’s clit and inside her vagina. Adding a third finger, Maura couldn’t help but smile at the look of pure ecstasy that crossed Jane’s face at the action. Maura shifted to allow herself a better angle, curling her fingers inside Jane as fast and hard as she could on every thrust until she felt Jane’s walls clench around her fingers.

Maura didn’t believe in love at first sight and she didn’t believe that someone could know that they were in love with another person so soon after meeting them, but if she did, she would say that this was the moment she fell in love with Jane Rizzoli. There was no better view than watching Jane come apart in her arms, and there was no better feeling than Jane clenching around her fingers.

Finally, Jane fell back against the couch in exhaustion, and Maura allowed herself to curl up to her warm body. They laid like that in silence for a long time, neither wanting to admit that their time together was almost over.

Maura closed her eyes in disappointment when she heard the alarm on her phone go off. While she hated the sound and what it meant, she was glad that she had had the foresight to set it earlier today. Otherwise, she could have stayed like this in Jane’s arms until well past the last flight to DC.

“Does that mean you have to go?” Jane asked softly.

Maura nodded.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her into a close hug. “I had a great time this weekend,” she whispered into her hair. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“I had a wonderful time, too,” Maura said. “I was dreading this weekend, and it turned out to be one of the best weekends I’ve had in a very long time.”

Jane planted a soft kiss on the top of Maura’s head before releasing her grip on Maura.

Maura stood up reluctantly and picked up her undergarments and sundress. “Can I use your bathroom?” Maura asked.

“Yeah, it’s the first door on the right,” Jane replied, pointing down the hall.

“Thank you.”

While Maura was in the bathroom, Jane went to her room to put clean clothes on. After Maura was finished in the bathroom, Jane took her turn to clean up, quickly washing her hands and face.

Maura was standing awkwardly by the door when Jane exited the bathroom. She wasn’t sure whether she should call an Uber before or after they got her bags from Jane’s car.

When Jane rejoined Maura in the living room, Maura said, “My bags are still in your car.”

“I know,” Jane said as she picked up her phone and keys. “I’m going to drive you to the airport.”

“Oh, no, Jane, you don’t have to,” Maura said. “I can call an Uber. It’s really fine.”

“Don’t be silly,” Jane said. “Why would you call an Uber when I can take you there? That’s such a waste. I checked my phone; I haven’t been called in.”

“Okay, thank you,” Maura said. If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that she had hoped Jane would offer her a ride. It’s not that she minded taking an Uber; she did it all the time, but she wanted the extra few minutes with Jane. Jeez, she was being ridiculous. Jane probably thought she was crazy. Jane probably couldn’t wait for Maura to leave. Maura was sure she was just being polite offering to drive her to the airport.

They rode to the airport in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When Jane pulled up to the departure zone and put her car in park, they both got out of the car. Jane helped unload her bags. They stood awkwardly facing each other, neither wanting to say goodbye. Maura finally gave in, her desire not to be late for her flight winning out over her desire to stay. “Thank you again, for everything,” she said. “For a wonderful weekend. For going to the wedding with me. For today. For the ride to the airport. Everything.”

“I had a great time, so I should be thanking you,” Jane said.

“Goodbye, Jane,” Maura said and leaned in to place one final soft kiss on Jane’s lips.

“Goodbye, Maura,” Jane said as Maura turned to enter the airport. Maura turned to look at Jane one last time as she entered through the automatic doors and was happy to find that Jane was still watching her go. She gave Jane a smile and a wave before disappearing into the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they actually left it that way. I know, I know. Don’t hate me too much!
> 
> All of the food trucks mentioned have been in Boston (at least as recently as 2019 since 2020 was a weird year), but I can’t promise they have all actually been in the Boston Common.


	6. The Next Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that while the chapter is called The Next Weekend, it picks up right where the last chapter left off. The bulk of the chapter will take place the weekend after the wedding, though.

_Jane_

Jane threw herself onto her couch as soon as she got back to her apartment. She pulled out her phone, first responding to her mother, Frankie, and Frosts’ texts. Then she opened up her message thread with Gia. She couldn’t help but laugh at some of Gia’s texts, all of which asked how the wedding was going or why she wasn’t answering. She decided she had to talk to someone about Maura as soon as possible, so she text Gia: **_Hey! Sorry I didn’t respond to your messages. I literally just got home from dropping her off at the airport._**

Gia: **_Soooo…I take it the date went well._**

Jane: **_Well, it did last over 24 hours so I would say yes, it went well. :P_**

Gia: **_OMG! I seriously didn’t think you had it in you!!!_**

Jane: **_Honestly, 48 hours ago, I would have agreed with you. I’ve never had a one-night stand let alone a one-weekend stand (is that a thing?)_**

Gia: **_If it’s not, it should be a thing._**

Gia: **_So, tell me about her. What’s she like?_**

Jane: **_She’s amazing…beautiful, smart, sexy, sweet_**

Gia: **_So when are you going to see her again???_**

Jane: **_I’m not. We agreed it was just for one weekend._**

RING RING RING

Jane rolled her eyes but answered Gia’s facetime call, propping her phone on a pillow on her lap so she could see Gia without having to hold her phone all night.

“Seriously, Jane?!?!” Gia basically yelled into the phone when Jane accepted the FaceTime request. She didn’t even give Jane enough time to say hello.

Jane rolled her eyes again. “What am I supposed to do? Text her and say, ‘Had a great time having sex with you all weekend. Can’t stop thinking about you.’? I would sound insane.”

“Honestly, you sound insane right now,” Gia said.

“Gia…” Jane whined, but Gia wasn’t having it.

“Jane, you like this woman,” Gia continued. “Are you really going to let her go without a fight?”

“She lives in a different state,” Jane said. “Actually, I don’t even know what state she lives in. All I know is she works in D.C. She could live in D.C., Virginia, or Maryland.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Gia asked exasperatedly.

“It didn’t mean anything to her,” Jane tried another route. “All she wanted was a buffer for her ex-boyfriend’s wedding and some no-strings-attached sex.”

“And yet, you spent all weekend together,” Gia reasoned.

“Having sex,” Jane countered.

Gia snorted. “Nice,” she said.

Jane let out a loud sigh. “Okay, we also had a nice time together yesterday afternoon. We had lunch in the Boston Common,” she admitted.

“And you enjoyed it,” Gia stated. “So, let me get this straight. You met a beautiful, sexy, smart woman who you enjoyed spending time with and had great sex with AND YOU’RE NOT GOING TO EVEN TEXT HER???”

“I…I dunno,” Jane confessed. “It was just supposed to be for the weekend. It’s not like it can go anywhere.”

“At least think about texting her,” Gia requested. “You don’t have to do anything tonight, but if you’re still thinking about her in a couple of days, reach out to her. Maybe you could at least be friends or something.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jane conceded. Jane ended up spending another 45 minutes talking to Gia on the phone. She told her about the wedding and their Sunday together, and Gia told her about her weekend in Boston.

Glad she wasn’t called into work, Jane crawled into bed later that evening, making sure that her phone’s sound was still on just in case Maura texted her. She was hoping that Maura would at least text her to let her know that she made it home safely. This was probably wishful thinking, though. Eventually, Jane fell asleep thinking about the time she had spent with Maura.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura arrived at her gate for her flight home with enough time to get a late dinner before boarding started. Sitting down with her grilled chicken sandwich and side of vegetables, she let herself get lost in thought. Usually, on a Sunday evening she would be thinking about the upcoming work week, mentally preparing herself for what she needed to do that week, especially after she had been off for a few days, but the only thing she could think about was Jane. She kept reliving their meeting in the elevator, watching Jane interact with all of her old friends at the rehearsal dinner, dancing with Jane at the wedding, eating lunch with Jane at the Boston Common, and the mind-blowing sex with Jane.

Just as she finished her dinner, Maura’s phone buzzed indicating she had received a text. Her first thought was that she hoped it was Jane, and she was slightly disappointed to see that the text was from Susie. Susie had sent her a bunch of pictures with the text: **_Did you see these?_** The pictures were all of her and Jane together at the rehearsal dinner and at the wedding.

Maura: **_Where did those come from?_**

Susie: **_Facebook. A bunch of different people posted pictures from the wedding and tagged you. Is this your date?_**

Maura: **_Yes, her name is Jane._**

Susie: **_You guys make a cute couple._**

Maura paused. She didn’t really know what to say in response to Susie’s last text, so she decided to look at the pictures more closely. Susie was right; she and Jane did make a cute couple. She couldn’t help but think that based on the way they were looking at each other in some of the pictures, it was no wonder they didn’t have any trouble convincing people that they were dating.

Boarding started for Maura’s flight. As she waited in line to board, she navigated to Facebook and started looking through all of the pictures people had tagged her in. There were quite a few; Susie had only sent her a couple of them, albeit the best ones of her and Jane. She hadn’t really thought about what this would look like on social media. It’s not that she minded other people seeing her with Jane or knowing that Jane was her date for the wedding, but the idea that people might start asking her about Jane made her nervous. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly why it made her nervous, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that she already missed Jane and didn’t really want to be reminded of that.

Susie: **_When are you going to see her again?_**

Maura: **_I’m not. She only agreed to be my date for the weekend._**

Susie: **_Seriously? You could at least plan to see her when we’re in Boston for the Bullet and Blast Injuries Symposium._**

Maura: **_I’m not sure. She has a real life. I don’t want to overstep._**

Maura: **_I have to turn off my phone for my flight. I’ll text you when I arrive home._**

Maura turned her phone off before Susie could respond. She pulled out her medical journal, intending to catch up on some of the articles she wanted to read on her flight home, but she found herself staring at the page without reading. She couldn’t help thinking about Susie’s words. She hated to admit it, but she wanted to see Jane again; she even wanted to just _talk_ to Jane again. Maura prided herself on being an independent woman – she didn’t need other people. While she wasn’t sure that she _needed_ Jane, she knew she had never felt such a strong desire to talk to another person or to be near another person as she did right now about Jane.

Eventually, she decided that she couldn’t do anything more tonight, so she tried (unsuccessfully) to keep her mind off of Jane as she made her way home from the airport and got into bed. Still, she couldn’t help but check her phone every now and then in the hope that Jane might have reached out to her.

The next morning, Maura immediately checked to see if she had received any messages from Jane as soon as she silenced her alarm. She was disappointed but not surprised that she hadn’t heard from the other woman. It was clear in just the short time that they had spent together that Jane was naturally good with other people, something Maura was not. What Maura thought was Jane enjoying her company was probably just Jane being nice, just like she would be with anyone else. It was silly for Maura to think that Jane thought of Maura as anything more than a fling. For all Maura knew, maybe Jane had weekend flings all the time.

“Good morning,” Maura greeted Susie when she arrived at the morgue on Monday morning.

“Good morning, Maura,” Susie responded. “How was your flight home?”

“It was pleasant enough,” Maura said. “I was a bit tired by the end of the evening, so I was happy to be home in my own bed last night.”

“Weren’t you supposed to get back earlier yesterday?” Susie asked. “I was surprised when you said you were just boarding your flight. Were you delayed?”

“Oh, no,” Maura said. “I…well, I rescheduled my original flight so that I could take a later flight.”

“Why?” Susie asked, genuinely curious before the realization hit her. “Oh my god, you changed your flight so that you could spend more time with that woman.”

Maura immediately blushed, but she knew that if she tried to lie about why she changed her flight, she would just end up with hives. She didn’t really want to deal with that today on top of catching up on missed work.

“Yes, I did,” Maura admitted.

Susie gave her a huge smile in response. “What did you do together after the wedding?” she asked.

“Immediately after the wedding, she came back to my room and we…” Maura started.

“No, no, no,” Susie stopped her. “Not the sex stuff. What did you do with her on Sunday?”

Maura laughed. “Well, we had sex on Sunday, too, but I understand what you are asking,” she said. “We spent the afternoon in the Boston Common. We had lunch together, and spent some time getting to know each other. It was really nice.”

Noticing the soft smile on Maura’s face, Susie asked, “You really like her, don’t you? What was her name again?”

“Her name was Jane, and it doesn’t matter how I feel about her. I’m not going to see her again,” Maura replied.

“Look, Maura, I know how you feel about commitment and relationships, but if you really feel that way about this woman, why are you letting her go?” Susie asked. “Are you really willing to never see this Jane again just because you don’t want a relationship? If you like her, why not at least spend time with her? It seems like you enjoyed spending time with her. You can’t stop talking about her, which makes me believe you can’t stop thinking about her. Just text her. See what happens.”

It was true; Maura had been thinking about Jane since she left Boston. She had wanted to text Jane when she got home last night, she wanted to text Jane when she woke up this morning, she had wanted to text her when she got her morning coffee to see if Jane had had her own caffeine fix yet, she wanted to text her when the techs she rode in the elevator with were talking about food trucks, and she wanted to text her now. But she’d held off. They had agreed that this thing between them would only be for one weekend. They’d agreed it wasn’t real, that it was just for fun. But now, Susie had a point. She could at least see what happens, even if it was just for one more weekend.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled out her phone and opened her text messages with Jane. She paused briefly before typing out: **_When is the last time you visited DC? I have a lot of frequent flier miles that I won’t be able to use before they expire. Maybe this is insane, but would you like to take a trip to DC this weekend?_**

Maura blushed as she pressed send. Well, she couldn’t take it back now.

* * *

_Jane_

On Monday morning, Jane found herself desperately trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her. She knew it was a terrible thought, but she was currently hoping to get a call that they had a new case just to distract her from her thoughts of Maura.

“I’m going to get coffee,” Jane said with a sigh, standing up to leave the bullpen. “Korsak, Frost, coffee?”

“I’m good,” Korsak answered.

“I’ll take one,” Frost said.

Throwing Frost a wave of acknowledgement to let him know she heard him, Jane left the bullpen and took the elevator down to the Division One Café. Two coffees and a bag of donuts later, she made her way back upstairs. While she was in the elevator, her phone buzzed against her hip. She didn’t have the patience to wait until she got back to her desk to check her messages; she tried to shift the items in her hands so that she could grab her phone.

“Shit,” she said under her breath when she ended up dropping both the bag of donuts and her phone just as the elevator doors opened.

Frankie was waiting on the other side. He raised an eyebrow in response to her curse, holding out his hand to stop the elevator door from closing.

“Are you going to help me?” Jane snapped, gesturing to the stuff on the floor with her two coffee filled hands.

Frankie just rolled his eyes before leaning down to pick up the bag and her phone. He followed her back to her desk. Putting the bag down, he immediately reached in a grabbed a donut for himself before passing the bag to Frost.

“Who’s Maura?” Frankie asked Jane as he handed her back her phone.

“Stop snooping,” Jane shouted, grabbing her phone out of Frankie’s hand. “And mind your own business.”

Frankie held his hands up in mock defeat, but his impression of indignation was ruined by the powder covering his fingers and lips from the donut.

“Oh, is that your date from Friday?” Frost asked, happily joining the conversation. He and Frankie loved to give Jane a hard time about her dating life.

“Date?” Frankie asked. “You didn’t tell me you had a date!”

“It was…yes, Maura is the woman I had a date with,” Jane admitted, not sure how to get around answering the question.

“Ooohhh,” Frankie and Frost whistled at the same time causing Jane to roll her eyes at their childishness.

“Shut up!” she scolded them, but her words didn’t have any of their usual bite behind them.

“Come on, Janie, tell us about her,” Frankie pleaded. “Let us live vicariously through you. You know we’re both terrible with girls.”

Jane rolled her eyes again. She knew Frankie was playing her, but she also really wanted to talk about Maura.

“Fine,” Jane said. “Her name is Maura Isles. She’s a doctor, a medical examiner. We met on Thursday when I went to see Gia.”

“What did you guys do?” Frost asked. “Did you take her somewhere fancy?”

“Fancy? Really?” Jane said. “We went to Sorellina.”

“Sorellina? Really?” Frankie questioned; his face scrunched in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you take her to a more authentic Italian restaurant.”

“I didn’t choose it,” Jane admitted. “Gahhh, okay, I can’t believe I’m going to tell you guys this. I know I’m going to regret it. I went as her date to a wedding. The rehearsal dinner was at Sorellina. The wedding was Saturday night at the Four Seasons.”

“You what?” Frankie asked, astonished.

“It was just a one-time thing,” Jane said. “She lives in D.C., so I’m not gonna see her again.”

“But you’re still texting her?” Frost asked.

Jane glanced at her phone. As much as she had wanted Maura to text her, she really hadn’t expected it. Her desire to know what the message said was currently in conflict with her desire not to read it in front of the guys.

“We hadn’t yet,” Jane said. “This is the first text.” Her curiosity won out and she opened the text. She failed miserably at keeping her poker face as she read the text. Everyone in the bullpen could see the huge smile that took over her face at Maura’s invitation to come visit the next weekend.

“Oh my gawhd, you’re smitten,” Frankie teased her.

“Shut up,” Jane said.

“What does it say?” Frost asked.

“She wants me to come to D.C. this weekend,” Jane admitted.

“Seriously?” Frost and Frankie said at the same time.

“Yeah, she says she has frequent flier miles that are going to expire,” Jane said.

“Are you gonna go?” Frankie asked.

Jane shrugged. “I’m not on call,” she said.

“Go!” Frost said. “Live a little!”

Jane smiled at her partner’s reaction. Looking back at her phone, she typed out a text to Maura: **_Sure, why not?_** That didn’t sound too desperate right? What she really wanted to say was “Yes, I’d love to. I can’t wait to see you again!” but that seemed to be a bit much. She could at least feign nonchalance.

* * *

_Maura_

The rest of Maura’s week passed in a haze of work and excitement. She couldn’t wait for Jane to arrive on Friday. Jane’s plane landed at 6pm and Maura was determined to leave the office by 5pm so that she could pick up coffee before getting Jane from the airport. Work had other plans though. A call came in right after lunch and by 4pm she realized that there was no way she would be finished with the autopsy in time to pick Jane up from their airport. She thought about asking Jane to take an Uber, but that went against everything she had ever been taught about hosting. She could order a town car, but even that seemed weird. In the end, she decided to ask Susie for her opinion.

Using the voice commands on her phone, Maura called Susie.

“Hi, Maura,” Susie answered cheerfully.

“Good afternoon, Susie.”

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. I thought you wanted to leave by 5pm to get to the airport.”

Maura sighed. “That’s why I’m calling,” Maura said. “I need advice. There is no way I will finish this autopsy on time to get to their airport. Would it be more appropriate to ask Jane to take a taxi or an Uber or to send a car to pick her up?”

“I can pick her up,” Susie immediately offered. “I don’t have plans this evening, and I’m not working since I’ll be on this weekend. I can pick her up and drive her to your place. I have a key, so I can let her in. I can even wait there with her until you get home.”

Maura blinked silently a few times as she contemplated this offer. “That seems like too much to ask,” she finally said.

“You didn’t ask,” Susie said matter-of-factly. “I offered. Besides, it’s better than some stranger picking her up. I mean I know I’m a stranger to her, but at least she’ll know I’m friends with you.”

“I suppose,” Maura said. “That does seem like a much more appealing option. I hate to take advantage of your kindness, though.”

“We’re friends, Maura,” Susie said. “That’s what friends do; they help each other out.”

“Okay,” Maura said, a smile finally gracing her face. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“Really, it’s no problem. I’d love to meet her anyway. Do you know her flight information?” Susie asked.

Maura recited Jane’s flight information before thanking Susie again. Hanging up the phone, she realized she need to text Jane about the change in plans. She hoped that Jane wasn’t upset. She finished a few more steps of the autopsy before she got to a natural stopping point when she could remove her gloves and text Jane. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be upset.

Maura: **_Good afternoon, Jane. I am looking forward to your visit. However, a case has come in this afternoon, and I won’t be able to finish the autopsy in time to pick you up. My friend Susie has offered to pick you up and bring you to my apartment. She drives a silver Ford Escape and her phone number is 202-461-5275. I apologize for this last minute change._**

* * *

_Jane_

As soon as her plane touched down in D.C., Jane turned on her phone. She had a couple of texts from Gia, her mother, Frankie, and Frost, as well as texts from Maura and an unknown 202 number.

She was disappointed that Maura wouldn’t be picking her up, but she did understand. It was the nature of working in law enforcement. The text from the 202 number appeared to be from Maura’s friend Susie also letting her know that she was picking Jane up instead of Maura. She quickly sent a text to Maura letting her know that she had landed, that she understood completely about work, and that she would see her later.

As she waited to deplane, she text Susie: **_Thank you for picking me up. My flight just landed. I didn’t check a bag so I will head to the arrival pick-up zone as soon as I get off the plane._**

Susie: **_Wonderful. I just parked in the arrival pick-up zone. I drive a silver Ford Escape and am parked near the first set of doors (you should be able to see the sign with the number 1 from any exit; all the doors are labeled)._**

Jane: **_Thank you. See you soon._**

Jane didn’t have any trouble finding Susie and fifteen minutes after she deplaned, she was getting into her car.

“Hi, I’m Jane Rizzoli. Thanks again for picking me up,” Jane greeted as soon as she got in the passenger seat, holding out her hand to shake Susie’s.

“Hi Jane. I’m Susie Chang. I work with Maura and we’re friends,” Susie responded. As she started the car and eased back into traffic, she said, “Maura was disappointed that she couldn’t pick you up herself.”

“I understand, though,” Jane said. “I work in law enforcement, too.”

“Yes, Maura said you are a homicide detective?” Susie asked.

“I am,” Jane replied. “I work for Boston PD.”

They made small talk about their jobs as they drove away from the airport. When they got closer to exiting the freeway, Susie asked, “Are you hungry? Based on where Maura was in the autopsy when I last talked about her it will be a little bit before she gets home. If you would like, we could pick something up and bring it back to her house.”

“Actually, I’m starving,” Jane admitted with a laugh.

“Any preferences?” Susie asked.

“I can eat pretty much anything. Is there anything you like?” Jane asked.

“I’m pretty flexible too, but how do you feel about Chinese?” Susie asked. “I know what Maura likes, too, if we go with that.”

“That sounds great,” Jane said.

They ended up stopping at a small Chinese restaurant and ordering take-out. While they waited for the food, Jane and Susie continued their conversation from earlier about their respective jobs. Jane found Susie to be a bit odd, but she decided that she enjoyed the woman’s company. It was better than awkwardly sitting alone waiting for Maura to get back from work.

When they got back to Maura’s house, Susie let them in the front door. Jane couldn’t help but look around in awe at Maura’s home. It was a beautiful old home that had clearly been extensively renovated. Everything inside as immaculate and absolutely beautiful. Jane was a bit afraid to move in the house out of fear of disturbing something, but Susie seemed to move relatively calmly around the kitchen and living area, so she tried to relax.

Jane and Susie ate dinner together at the kitchen table before moving to the living room. They agreed to put the TV on for background noise, but they found themselves mostly ignoring it and talking to each other.

* * *

_Maura_

It was just after 8pm when Maura returned home. She was exhausted from work and filled with nervous excited energy at the prospect of seeing Jane. She found Jane and Susie sitting in the living area talking. She felt a pang of jealousy at how easily they seemed to be getting along, but she quickly dismissed the feeling as irrational.

“Hi,” Maura greeted.

Jane immediately stood up and came right up to Maura, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek as she said hello. The action eased Maura’s anxiety and warmed her heart.

“Hi, Maura,” Susie called from the chair in the living room. “We got you Chinese food. It’s in the fridge.”

“Thank you,” Maura said as she put her purse and bag away from work. Jane returned to the couch while Maura put a plate together, warmed her food, and joined the two women in the living room.

“How was work?” Jane asked when Maura was settled.

“A bit tiring, but the autopsy went well. We’re still waiting for some lab results, but barring any unexpected results, I don’t think this will turn out to be a difficult case. Based on the preliminary findings, I expect the case will be ruled an accidental death,” Maura explained. Looking up at Jane, she added, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to pick you up from the airport.”

“It’s fine. Really, I understand,” Jane said truthfully.

The three of them fell into easy conversation, but as Maura finished her dinner, she found herself hoping that Susie would leave soon so that she could be alone with Jane. Her desire for Susie to leave was intensified when Jane shifted closer to her and placed her arm around Maura’s shoulders. Maura responded by lightly placing her hand on Jane’s thigh.

It took Susie another 20 minutes to finally realize that the two women on the couch were moving closer and closer together and to excuse herself.

Jane thanked Susie again for picking her up. Maura followed Susie to the door, also thanking her for picking Jane up, and locking the door behind her.

She immediately made her way back to the couch. As she tried to sit down next to Jane, Jane pulled at her hips, directing Maura to sit on her lap. Maura straddled Jane’s lap, her skirt riding up in the process, as she leaned in to kiss Jane deeply. Both women instantly moaned at the contact. Maura pulled back a hair and whispered, “Hi,” a soft smile gracing her face.

“Hi,” Jane whispered in return, mirroring Maura’s smile. “I missed you,” she admitted honestly.

Maura leaned back in to kiss Jane hoping that her actions told Jane that she had missed her as well. Maura couldn’t believe how good it felt to be this close to Jane, to kiss Jane again, to feel Jane’s arms wrapped around her body. It had only been a week, but it felt more like coming home after months away. Honestly, coming back to her house to Jane felt more like coming home than actually returning to her house ever had before.

It didn’t take long for the kisses to get heated. Maura loved the sounds coming from Jane – a combination of moans, panting, and wet lips against her skin. She knew that she was just as loud in return. They started to move against each other the best they could given the constraints of their clothes, but it didn’t take long for Maura to get frustrated with the restrictions her skirt placed on her own movements and the limited access to Jane’s skin caused by the other woman’s clothes.

Jane groaned when Maura removed herself from her lap, but she moved quickly when Maura held out her hand to Jane, seductively whispering, “Let’s take this upstairs.”

Leaving her shoes behind, Maura raced up the stairs with Jane just behind her. Jane caught her around the waist as soon as they reached the top of the stairs, drawing a shriek and a fit of giggles from her. Her laughter was quickly silenced when Jane turned her, pushed her against the wall, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Maura melted into Jane’s embrace, allowing the pressure of Jane’s body against hers to hold her up. Jane drew another squeal from her when she swiftly placed her hands under Maura’s hips and lifted her off the ground. Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, never letting their kiss break.

Jane pushed off the wall, intending to take Maura to bed, but she paused in the middle of the hallway.

Maura released Jane’s mouth, worried by Jane’s lack of movement. “What’s wrong?” she asked, searching the other woman’s eyes.

Jane let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know which one is your bedroom,” she admitted.

Maura laughed loudly and pointed to the door directly behind her as she resumed their passionate make-out session.

As soon as they were through the door, Jane dropped Maura lightly on the bed. She quickly stripped, standing at the end of the bed, while Maura did the same from her position on the bed. They were both completely naked within seconds and Jane climbed on top of Maura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s not a real phone number. I made it up.
> 
> Also, sorry for leaving you hanging. I promise I’ll make it up to you in the next chapter.


	7. The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this is good news for my readers, but my SIL wants to borrow my book, which means I need to finish the fic quickly (since I use the book as a reference). Soooo, expect quick updates for this story before I jump back into my others.
> 
> FYI, there’s a lot of sex in this chapter. If you prefer to skip that, you can jump ahead to the second half of the chapter (to the second Jane only section). The next couple of chapters will be more story based.

_Jane and Maura_

_Leaving her shoes behind, Maura raced up the stairs with Jane just behind her. Jane caught her around the waist as soon as they reached the top of the stairs, drawing a shriek and a fit of giggles from her. Her laughter was quickly silenced when Jane turned her, pushed her against the wall, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Maura melted into Jane’s embrace, allowing the pressure of Jane’s body against hers to hold her up. Jane drew another squeal from her when she swiftly placed her hands under Maura’s hips and lifted her off the ground. Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, never letting their kiss break._

_Jane pushed off the wall, intending to take Maura to bed, but she paused in the middle of the hallway._

_Maura released Jane’s mouth, worried by Jane’s lack of movement. “What’s wrong?” she asked, searching the other woman’s eyes._

_Jane let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know which one is your bedroom,” she admitted._

_Maura laughed loudly and pointed to the door directly behind her as she resumed their passionate make-out session._

_As soon as they were through the door, Jane dropped Maura lightly on the bed. She quickly stripped, standing at the end of the bed, while Maura did the same from her position on the bed. They were both completely naked within seconds and Jane climbed on top of Maura._

As she climbed up Maura’s body, Jane ran her fingers up the outside of Maura’s thigh, along her side, and into her hair. She felt Maura shiver at the featherlight touch. When she reached Maura’s face, she pulled her into a deep kiss, laying her body directly on top of Maura’s. Maura let out a gasp, breaking their kiss in the process. Jane took the opportunity to move down and take Maura’s left breast into her mouth. Maura responded instantly by moaning loudly and arching her back, pushing her breast further into Jane’s warm mouth.

Jane quickly circled her tongue around the Maura’s quickly hardening nipple. When the tip was as hard as a pebble, Jane took it between her teeth. She rolled the tip between her teeth before biting down lightly, drawing louder and louder moans from the woman beneath her. Jane continued nipping, sucking, and licking Maura’s breast for a few more minutes before she switched to her right breast to give it equal attention.

Just as Jane was about to move down Maura’s body, Maura’s hands flew to her hair to hold her in place against her breast. At the same time, Maura’s entire body arched up and she released an unexpected scream that melted into cries of “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Jaaannnnneee!”

When Maura fell back to the bed, Jane shifted so they were face-to-face. She left a soft kiss on Maura’s lips before leaning back to watch as the other woman recovered, trying to catch her breath. Eventually, Maura opened her eyes and looked at Jane, a blush instantly overtaking her face. “I wasn’t expecting that,” Maura whispered, her fingers idly twirling Jane’s curls.

Jane smirked. “I never actually believed that people could come like…like that,” she said, waving her hand vaguely at Maura’s chest.

Maura laughed. “You mean from breast stimulation alone?” she said.

“Yes, that,” Jane said. “Apparently, I proved myself wrong.”

Maura snorted. She reached up to wrap her arms around Jane more fully, pulling her in for a deeper kiss than before, but Jane wasn’t done with the conversation yet.

“Have you cum like that before?” Jane asked after she had released Maura’s lips.

Maura chuckled. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” she asked.

Jane shook her head with a smile.

Maura rolled her eyes but answered the question anyway. “Yes, I have brought myself to orgasm before solely through breast stimulation. However, I’ve never had another person make me climax in that particular way.

Jane smirked. She was feeling supremely proud of herself, but the smirk was quickly wiped from her face when Maura hooked her leg around Jane’s waist and swiftly flipped their positions.

Maura wasted no time; leaning down to kiss Jane, she let her hand trail down to the apex of Jane’s thighs. She smirked into their kiss when she discovered just how wet Jane was. Without preamble, she placed her thumb on Jane’s clit and thrust three fingers into her. Jane instantly cried out, ripping her mouth away from Maura’s in her surprise. Maura didn’t give Jane any time to adjust, moving her fingers in and out as hard and fast as she could while maintaining pressure on her clit. Jane’s legs came up and wrapped around Maura, allowing Maura to reach even deeper inside her. Within minutes, Jane was screaming Maura’s name as her orgasm crashed over her. Maura continued moving inside of Jane until the last of her aftershocks subsided and Jane reached down to lightly push her hand away.

Maura crawled up and curled next to Jane’s body. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Jane as she watched her try to catch her breath. When Jane could finally move again, she turned to address Maura. Wrapping her arms around the other woman, Jane pulled her close. “Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Maura whispered in return. “Welcome to Washington, D.C.”

“Technically, we’re in Virginia,” Jane teased.

“You are correct,” Maura laughed. “I’m glad you came,” she softly admitted.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Jane said. Jane shifted so that they were both laying on their sides, the fronts of their bodies pressed together and their faces so close they were almost touching.

“I didn’t think Susie was ever going to leave,” Maura said.

Jane laughed. “I know. I thought you might throw something at her,” Jane teased.

“I do not throw things at people,” Maura countered.

“Okay, then I thought you might jump me right then and there on the couch with her sitting in the chair,” Jane said.

“That was a very distinct possibility,” Maura admitted, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

“Well, I’m glad we made it upstairs, and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want your friend to see what I’m about to do to you next,” Jane said. Before Maura could respond, Jane quickly moved both of them so that Maura was laying on the bed on her stomach and Jane’s body was pressed against her back. Maura giggled in response until she felt Jane’s lips press against the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Maura gasped as Jane sucked her earlobe into her mouth, biting lightly before letting it go with a pop.

Jane moved Maura’s hair to the side to give herself better access to Maura’s neck. She continued to run her hands up and down the sides of Maura’s body as she kissed her way down the column of Maura’s neck. She could tell that Maura was enjoying herself when she started withering beneath her.

Maura shifted under Jane, trying to increase the friction against her clit, but Jane’s body weight was perfectly positioned to keep her in place. Maura fisted her hands into the blankets underneath her and pressed her face into the pillow as she got lost in the feeling of Jane’s lips on her neck, shoulders, and back.

Jane shifted further down Maura’s back, kissing her way down her spine. Jane placed her knees between Maura’s legs, spreading them apart slightly and pressing her knee into her center. Maura moaned loudly at the contact and started to grind against Jane’s knee. Jane let her grind against her to get some relief for her throbbing clit for a few minutes, but when she felt Maura start to move faster, she pulled away, drawing a groan from the woman underneath her.

Jane chuckled softly as she reached underneath Maura, lifting her hips so that she was on her knees with most of her weight resting on her forearms. Jane pressed herself against Maura’s backside as she placed open mouth kisses on every inch of skin she could reach. She loved teasing Maura, but she could tell that Maura was hitting her limit of how much teasing she could take.

“Jaanneeee, please,” Maura whined.

“I’ve got you,” Jane whispered back as she moved once again. With Maura still on all fours in front of her, Jane lifted her left leg so that she could press her knee against Maura’s clit. Maura instantly began grinding hard against Jane’s thigh. At the same time, Jane brought her left hand back and penetrated Maura from the back with two fingers. Maura cried out at the unexpected intrusion and moved her hips faster in response.

Jane pumped her fingers in and out in time with Maura’s thrusts against her thigh. When she could tell Maura was getting close, she reached her right hand forward to pinch Maura’s hardened nipple. The combined sensations of Jane’s fingers moving in and out of her, the friction of Jane’s knee against her clit, and the feeling of Jane’s hand on her breast sent Maura reeling over the edge. Her body froze as her orgasm barreled through her; her arching back pressed against Jane’s front. Jane continued to pump the fingers of her left hand in and out of Maura as fast and hard as she could while she brought her right hand down to rub Maura’s clit, drawing out every ounce of pleasure she could.

Maura cried out one last time before the tension in her body released and she collapsed against the bed. Jane withdrew her fingers from inside Maura and moved her way up Maura’s back, leaving featherlight kisses alone her spine and across her shoulders on her way up. When she was level with Maura, she laid down against Maura’s side so that they were laying face-to-face. Maura smiled softly when Jane left a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

They stayed that way, just looking into each other’s eyes for a while until Maura decided she wanted more. She climbed on top of Jane so that Jane was once again laying on her back. Leaning in, she placed a deep, loving kiss on Jane’s lips. When Jane moaned in response, Maura wasted no time pushing her tongue into Jane’s mouth. Maura continued to move her lips against Jane’s, their tongues equally giving and taking, pushing and pulling, as their bodies pressed against each other. When Jane’s breathing picked up, Maura released her mouth and began moving kisses across Jane’s jawline. At the same time, she brought her hand up to massage Jane’s breast, holding her weight up with her other arm.

Maura continued moving down Jane’s body, kissing and nipping at her skin. When her mouth reached Jane’s breast, she sucked hard on her nipple before biting down lightly. Releasing the nipple from between her teeth, she ran her tongue around it to sooth the sting. She continued her ministrations, eventually switching to provide equal attention to her other breast, until Jane was squirming beneath her.

Unable to resist any longer, Maura continued on her mission, kissing her way down Jane’s body, stopping to pay extra attention to her navel. When she reached the apex of Jane’s thighs, she spread her legs apart before settling herself between Jane’s knees. She pulled up Jane’s legs so that her legs were resting on Maura’s shoulders, her ankles locked behind her back. Maura placed a kiss on Jane’s mound before bringing her hand around Jane’s hip, her thumb and forefinger spreading Jane’s folds to give her tongue better access. Maura moved her tongue around Jane’s clit, moaning at the taste of Jane on her tongue.

The vibrations of Maura’s moan sent chills through Jane’s body and her hips pushed up against Maura’s mouth in response. For a few minutes, Maura focused her attention solely on Jane’s clit, alternating between circling, pulsing, and sucking it. As Jane’s hips pressed harder against her face and her heels dug into her back, Maura let her tongue trail down Jane’s slit until she could slip it into her opening. She quickly moved her tongue in and out, but when Jane’s hips started to slow, she realized Jane preferred her attention to be focused on her clit.

Maura brought her other hand around so that she could push two fingers into Jane while her tongue continued pleasuring Jane’s clit. Jane’s immediate response let Maura know that she had made the right decision. She continued applying pressure to Jane’s clit, alternating between applying pressure with her tongue and sucking her clit into her mouth as her hand pumped in and out of Jane’s opening. The movement of Jane’s hips became faster and more frantic. Maura used the arm wrapped around her hips to keep Jane in place as she continued working Jane’s body closer and closer to climax.

Above her, Jane was panting Maura’s name, her words becoming louder and more incoherent as she got closer to the edge. Maura sucked harder and curled her fingers faster inside of Jane until she felt Jane’s body freeze against her, her walls pulsating around Maura’s fingers, trying to draw them impossibly deeper inside.

When Jane’s body relaxed, Maura gently licked Jane clean before moving up her body and bringing Jane in for a deep kiss. Jane moaned at the taste of herself on Maura’s tongue. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, but the kiss quickly deepened. Maura was already laying so that her thigh was pressed between Jane’s legs, and Jane’s thigh was applying pressure to her center. As the kiss heated up, they started moving together, their hips thrusting back and forth as they ground against each other’s legs.

“I want to come together,” Maura whispered, her words coming out broken between pants. “Tell me when you’re close.”

“A bit more,” Jane said, moving her hips harder and faster against Maura’s thigh, her hands gripping Maura’s hips hard, increasing the pressure between their bodies. When she felt Maura’s body twitch against hers, she became even more aroused. After a few more minutes, she panted, “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Maura moaned out. “So close,” she breathed. “So so cloooooossssseeee.” The last word came out as a scream as Maura fell over the edge, her legs clamping down hard on Jane’s thigh. Jane quickly followed her over the edge, her fingers digging into Maura’s ass, and her body arching into Maura’s. Their bodies pulsed and twitched against each other as they rode out their orgasms together. While Jane had come multiple times during sex many times, including with Maura, she had never had so many orgasms so close together. Despite the fact that her body was already exhausted, she couldn’t get enough of Maura and Maura couldn’t get enough of her. They continued getting to know each other’s bodies, bringing each other as much pleasure as possible late into the night.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane woke up with her face pressed into the back of Maura’s neck. She was spooning Maura from behind, the other woman’s naked body warming her own even while they were covered in only a sheet. Their legs were tangled together, and Maura had a firm grip on Jane’s arm, holding her hand close to her chest.

Maura was still breathing deeply, so Jane knew she was still sleeping. She took a few minutes to just enjoy the feeling of the other woman in her arms. It felt so good just to hold Maura, to feel their bare skin against each other. And when Maura touched her…holy shit, that felt amazing. Jane couldn’t figure out why or how Maura made her feel this way. She’d never felt this uninhibited around another person, especially without her clothes on. When they’d undressed the night before, Jane hadn’t thought once about whether Maura thought she was too boney, or whether Maura found her scars gross, or whether Maura thought she was awkward in bed. Last weekend, Jane thought her comfort came from the fact that she would never see Maura again. They were full of alcohol, basking in the lust and arousal caused by the wedding. But maybe it was actually something about Maura. Whatever it was she was going to enjoy it all weekend, starting now.

Jane started placing soft kisses up and down Maura’s neck, trying to reach as much open skin as possible. She felt Maura start to shift in her arms, turning her head to kiss Jane.

“Good morning,” Jane whispered into her mouth.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Maura hummed in response.

The kiss quickly heated up and Maura turned around to give herself better access to Jane’s body. They continued making out for a while, their hands slowly exploring each other’s skin. Everything the night before had been frantic, passionate, primal, needy, and explosive as they tried to make up for the five days apart. They’d continued to bring each other to orgasm after orgasm until they collapsed together in the bed, falling asleep wrapped up in each other. The sex had been _amazing_ , but now Jane wanted to take her time. She wanted to touch and kiss every inch of Maura. She wanted to learn exactly what made Maura squirm, what made her moan, what made her breath hitch, what made her whimper in ecstasy.

Jane moved so that she was straddling Maura. For a few moments, she gazed down at Maura, her hair, mussed from sleep, spread across the pillow around her head and her lips swollen from their kisses. Maura smiled as she stared up at Jane.

Jane reached out and massaged both of Maura’s breasts, loving the effect she had on the woman squirming beneath her. Maura’s eyes fluttered shut as her hands came up to cover Jane’s hands, directing Jane to apply even more pressure to her breasts.

“Tell me what you want,” Jane said. Maura’s eyes flew open so fast that Jane could tell that something came to her mind instantly. Jane smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What did you just think about?” she asked.

Maura blushed. “How do you feel about toys?” she asked.

“I’m open to the idea,” Jane said. “What do you have in mind?”

Maura bit her bottom lip, which Jane found utterly adorable. Despite the fact that she had only known Maura for about a week, she knew that Maura would never make her do anything she didn’t want to do, in the bedroom or otherwise. However, when Maura looked at her like that, her eyes twinkling, her lip between her teeth, and her cheeks flushed, Jane probably would have agreed to anything she asked.

Maura moved her hands off of Jane’s hands, which were still absentmindedly playing with her breasts, and slid them up and down Jane’s arms. Looking Jane in the eye, trying to read her response, Maura said, “You can say no if you want to, but I purchased a new strap on this week. I really enjoyed riding your fingers last weekend, so I thought…”

Jane smiled. “You want me to wear it, and you want to ride me?” she asked, knowing the answer.

Maura nodded.

In response, Jane climbed off of Maura. “I’m in,” Jane said. “Where is it?”

Maura got out of bed and led Jane to the bathroom. When they got their Jane realized she really had to pee, so she used the bathroom while Maura pulled out the toy. When Jane rejoined her by the sink, Maura told her, “I wasn’t sure if you would prefer a traditional harness or briefs, so I got both.”

“How’d you know my size?” Jane asked.

Maura smirked. “I’m a doctor, and I spent quite a bit of time getting to know your body intimately last weekend,” she said.

Jane rolled her eyes. “I should have known,” she said. “I’d prefer the briefs, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Maura said. “I prefer briefs, as well, if you’d like me to wear it sometime. I washed and sanitized everything already.” Maura handed Jane some lube, the briefs, and the toy.

“Double-sided, nice,” Jane said.

“It vibrates, too,” Maura added, handing Jane a small remote.

“Even better,” Jane said.

“I’m going to brush my teeth while you put that on,” Maura said.

“Actually, I’d like to brush my teeth, too,” Jane said. “I think my bag is still downstairs.” Jane quickly ran downstairs, grabbed the bag, and returned to Maura’s bathroom. They both brushed their teeth and Maura returned to the bed while Jane put on the toy.

* * *

_Maura_

Sitting on the bed, Maura pulled out her lube and a towel while she waited for Jane. When Jane walked out of the bathroom, Maura had to press her legs together at the sight. Maura moaned when Jane climbed on top of her and pulled her into a bruising kiss. They made out for a few minutes before Maura pushed lightly on Jane’s shoulder.

“Sit,” Maura said quietly as Jane pulled out of the kiss.

Jane quickly climbed off of her and sat next to her, leaning against the headboard. Maura took her place straddling Jane’s lap. She sat so that the toy was pressed on her center but not yet inside. The increased pressure caused the toy to shift inside Jane and she moaned in response. They stayed in that position for a while, making out while their hands roamed over warm skin. Their hips started moving slowly against each other, and their breathing picked up.

Maura moved back and picked up the bottle of lube. Squirting some on her hand, she lathered up the toy before drying her hand on the towel, dropping both on the side of the bed. Maura lifted herself up, positioning the toy with her hand so that it lined up with her opening. She slowly sat down on the toy, moaning loudly as it filled her. Jane’s hands grasped at Maura’s hips, shifting so that Maura could get a better angle. Maura leaned in to kiss Jane again, her hips moving ever so slightly. She wanted to make this last.

Jane ran her hands up Maura’s sides and cupped her breasts, massaging slowly as Maura’s hips picked up their pace. Maura broke the kiss as her breathing picked up. Her hands moved to Jane’s shoulders to help her balance. She began moving faster, pulling back more so that the toy moved back and forth more and more inside her. Her head dropped back, and her eyes closed at the feeling.

Her hands still playing with Maura’s breasts, alternating between massaging the full breast and pinching and pulling at her nipples, Jane began moving her hips in time with Maura’s. They quickly found a rhythm, thrusting into each other. With each thrust, the toy hit deeper and harder inside each woman. Maura was grunting and moaning as she rode Jane hard, driving herself and Jane higher and higher.

Just before she was about to fall over the edge, Maura slowed her movements. She knew from experience that edging led to even stronger orgasms for herself and she hoped that the same was true for Jane. Jane groaned but followed Maura’s lead. They continued to move slowly together before picking up the pace again. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist to help her balance as she moved faster and faster on top of Jane, both women flying higher than ever before. Jane whimpered when Maura once again slowed down, but Maura placated her with a kiss. They kissed for a few moments; their hips still connected.

Maura released Jane’s lips and once again started moving faster. This time she intended to bring them both over the edge. Her hips were moving impossibly fast, and she was losing control of her body. Her breasts bounced in Jane’s face, and Jane couldn’t help but watch the beautiful woman riding on top of her.

Jane looked up to Maura’s face and whispered, “Maur.”

Maura lowered her face and locked eyes with Jane. Her face was flushed and sweat was trailing down both of their bodies. With her eyes still locked on Maura’s, Jane reached beside her and turned on the vibrations on the toy. Maura instantly cried out, breaking eye contact with Jane as her head fell back. Jane’s body jerked up as a powerful orgasm crashed through her. Maura gave a few more thrusts before her body froze and arched as her own orgasm overtook her. They both screamed through their climaxes as their pelvises remained connected and the vibrations from the toy drug out their pleasure. Their hands gripped at each other as they held on to each other as though their lives depended on it. Every muscle in their bodies contracted and spasmed. Tears streamed down Maura’s face without her knowledge.

“Sstt..ssttoo..ssttooppp,” Maura cried out when she couldn’t take any more. Jane instantly stopped the vibration and held her hips still. She wrapped her arms around Maura and carefully pulled her close. Jane rolled them both so that they were on their sides and she could remove the toy from inside Maura. Maura whimpered in response to the movement but allowed Jane to pull out. Jane quickly slid the briefs off herself and threw them and the toy to the side before rolling back towards Maura. She pulled Maura back to her and held the woman close.

Maura buried her face in the crook of Jane’s neck as she finally became aware of the tears still flowing down her cheeks. She allowed Jane to wrap her up in her arms. Jane left soft kisses on the side of her head and whispered comforting words that Maura couldn’t take in while she let Maura recover.

When Maura started to get herself under control, she wrapped her arms around Jane, too.

“I’m sorry,” Jane whispered into her hair.

“What?” Maura whispered back. She wanted to look Jane in the eye, but she still didn’t have enough energy to lift her head.

“The vibration was too much,” Jane said. “I should have made sure you knew I was going to turn it on.”

Maura shook her head against Jane’s chest. “No, it was…it was…it felt good,” she said quietly. “I knew you had the remote. I may have forgotten in the moment, but you didn’t do anything wrong. You stopped it as soon as I asked.”

Jane rubbed her hand up and down Maura’s back. “Okay, but you’d tell me if I ever did something you don’t like, right?”

“Of course,” Maura said. Finally regaining enough energy, Maura lifted her head to look at Jane. She lifted her hand and brushed the hair off Jane’s face. “That was amazing, really, and I will always tell you the truth when it comes to what I like or don’t like or what I want or don’t want when it comes to sex. Consent and respect are incredibly important, and I appreciate you checking in to make sure I’m okay.”

Jane smiled and gave Maura a soft kiss. “That was kinda amazing though,” she said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but that was by far the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Maura said. “I’ve never felt so overwhelmed before. In a good way, though,” she added.

Maura laid her head back down on Jane’s chest. They stayed like that, just enjoying the feeling of each other and the comfortable silence between them, for a while. Eventually, Jane’s stomach grumbled. Maura chuckled at the sound. “Hungry?” she asked.

“Yes,” Jane admitted. “I don’t really want to move though, but I think I need some sustenance after last night and this morning.”

“I do, too,” Maura admitted. “I also need a shower though, but this time, I think we should take separate showers. Otherwise, we’ll never make it out of the bedroom.”

Jane laughed. “You’re probably right,” she conceded.

Disentangling herself from Jane, Maura got out of bed. “I’ll show you to the guest bathroom,” she said as Jane followed her.

Once she had shown Jane where everything was, Maura grabbed her robe and went downstairs. She needed coffee before she got in the shower, and she suspected Jane did as well. Carrying two steaming cups of coffee back upstairs, Maura poked her head into the guest bathroom.

“Jane?” she called.

“Yeah?” Jane responded. “I’m in the shower.”

“I just brought you coffee,” Maura said as she placed the mug on the counter.

Jane stuck her head out of the shower. “Thank you,” she said. “I definitely need coffee.”

Maura laughed. “I figured you would. Just cream, right? If you wanted sugar, I left it on the counter downstairs,” she said.

“Just cream is perfect,” Jane responded.

Maura smiled to herself as she returned to her master bath to shower and get ready for the day. Inviting Jane down for the weekend had definitely been a good idea – actually, it was a great idea.

* * *

_Jane_

A little over an hour later, Maura and Jane made their way to Maura’s car. Maura had originally intended to take Jane out to her favorite breakfast place, but they had spent too much time in bed. They decided to go out to lunch instead Maura picked a local deli and butcher shop that served great salads and sandwiches. They had been together for over 16 hours, but since they had spent most of that time in bed, they spent the trip to the deli catching up on their lives over the past week.

“You were very popular at the wedding,” Maura said. “I’ve heard from multiple people over the last week saying how much they loved my new girlfriend.”

Jane laughed. “Well, I’m glad I made a good impression,” Jane said. “I’m also glad we were able to convince everyone that we were actually a couple.”

“Yes, thank you again,” Maura said. “Your presence made the wedding tolerable.”

Jane smiled, but she couldn’t help but wonder about Maura’s choice in words. Her presence made the wedding _tolerable_? Did that mean Maura didn’t enjoy her company as much as Jane enjoyed Maura’s? Or was the comment more about the wedding than about Jane? She wasn’t really sure she wanted to know the answer to that, so she steered the conversation in a different direction.

“Do you need to check on the labs today for that case you were working yesterday?” Jane asked.

Maura paused. “I’m technically off this weekend,” she said noncommittally.

“But you’d like to at least check, wouldn’t you?” Jane prodded.

“Yes,” Maura admitted. “But you’re here, and I don’t want to be a bad host.”

“I don’t mind if you want to check,” Jane said. “If it was my case, I wouldn’t want to wait until Monday.”

“Are you sure?” Maura asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Jane said. “Hey, can I see where you work?”

Maura smiled. “I would love to show you where I work,” she said. “Would you really like to see it?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Jane said honestly.

Jane was able to put aside her worries about what Maura really thought about her and spending time with her for the rest of the day. They enjoyed a lazy lunch (where Jane had the best pastrami sandwich she had ever had) before they went to Maura’s office. Maura worked as an assistant medical examiner for the District of Columbia, which did autopsies primarily for the district, but sometimes handled overflow cases from the federal agencies. Maura showed her around the morgue and the lab. Jane loved being able to see how another big city ran its operations. She also loved seeing Maura in her element. It was clear to her that Maura was incredibly good at her job. She had worked with enough MEs back in Boston to know a great ME when she saw one. Maura’s colleagues also seemed to show great respect for her. Jane was definitely impressed.

After Maura confirmed that the lab work corroborated her preliminary findings that the death was accidental and filed the appropriate paperwork, they left the lab. Maura decided that she wanted to take Jane to see the monuments. It was touristy, but when Jane told her that she hadn’t been in DC since she was a kid and came with school, Maura couldn’t help herself. It was a beautiful spring day, much like the past Sunday they spent in Boston, so they spent most of the afternoon walking around the National Mall.

Jane absolutely loved listening to Maura share all her knowledge of the monuments and the history they represented. Maura was definitely better than any tour guide she had ever had before. Plus, she was beautiful to look at, especially when her face lit up in excitement whenever she remembered another fact she wanted to share with Jane.

It was starting to get dark by the time they made it back to Maura’s car. They were both getting hungry again, but they decided to get takeout on the way home instead of eating at a restaurant.

They were mostly silent as they drove back to Maura’s home. Jane had really enjoyed their day in the city and her body was feeling sore and tired (in the best way possible) from all the sex and the walking they had done. She was lost in thought when she heard Maura clear her throat.

“I’m sorry if I bored you with all the information I shared today,” Maura said quietly, and Jane could hear the vulnerability and uncertainty in her voice.

Turning to look at Maura, Jane responded honestly, “I loved listening to you today. You’re easily the smartest person I’ve ever met. I’d never learn all that stuff anywhere else.”

Maura smiled, but she didn’t look convinced. “Most people find my tendency to lecture very annoying. It’s okay if it was too much.”

Jane watched Maura for a few minutes before she responded. “Well, those people are idiots,” she said. “Seriously, I had a great time with you today. I was never bored or annoyed.”

“You don’t think I’m a know-it-all?” Maura asked.

"Oh, you’re definitely a know-it-all,” Jane said with a laugh. “But that’s not a bad thing. Not at all!”

Maura glanced to look at Jane when she stopped at a light. Finally believing Jane, she smiled.

“I decided on a better nickname for you this week,” Jane continued.

“Better than Poindexter or Wikipedia?” Maura said with a laugh.

“Googlemouth,” Jane replied. “Although, I suppose it’s more a name for what you do rather than for you. I could use it both ways, though.”

Maura laughed. “You’re really not making fun of me?” she asked as she put the car in park in her driveway.

“I love your googlemouth,” Jane replied. “Seriously, Maur, I’m sorry about all the stupid people from your past that couldn’t see how amazing you are, but I love how smart you are, and I love your quirks.

“Thank you,” Maura said softly.

They decided to change into their pajamas and eat their dinner on the couch while they watched a movie. After they finished eating, Jane pulled Maura close to her. Eventually, they were laying on the couch; Jane was behind Maura with her arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Eventually losing interest in the movie, Maura started kissing Maura’s neck and shoulders until she felt Maura start to squirm in her arms. She snaked the arm pressed against the couch underneath Maura so that she could massage her breast as her other hand found its way under the waistband of Maura’s sleep pants. As soon as Jane’s fingers made contact with her clit, Maura’s hips bucked back into Jane’s and she moaned loudly. Jane continued moving her fingers until she could tell that Maura was close. She shifted her hand so that she could apply pressure to Maura’s clit with her thumb and thrust two fingers into Maura’s opening. She continued pumping her fingers until she felt Maura come into her hand.

She removed her hand from Maura’s pants and sucked her fingers clean. Maura rolled onto her back to watch Jane lick her juices off her fingers. As soon as Jane finished, Maura captured her lips in a deep kiss. Maura pulled back and rolled off the couch. She found the remote and turned off the TV before grabbing Jane by the hand and dragging her upstairs. They spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other until they once again fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

The next morning Jane was surprised to find herself alone in Maura’s bed. She went to use the bathroom before searching for her clothes, which had been discarded unceremoniously on the bedroom floor, in the hall, and on the stairs. Once she was back in her pajamas, she was confused because she couldn’t hear Maura moving downstairs. Taking a quick look around the kitchen, Jane concluded that Maura wasn’t in the house, so she grabbed her phone.

Jane sat on the bed and opened her texts, intending to text Maura, but she was distracted by a few texts from Gia. Just as she finished responding to the texts, she heard the door open and close downstairs and Maura making her way up the stairs.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Maura said with a smile as she walked over to the bed. She was carrying a tray that had a bag, clearly full of food, and two to-go cups of coffee. Sitting down next to Jane, she explained, “I ran out to that breakfast place I told you about. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed. You were sound asleep when I left, so I was hoping you wouldn’t wake while I was gone. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Jane smiled. “I was only up for a few minutes before you got back,” she said. “I was just about to text you, so it’s all good. What do you have?”

Maura emptied the bag of food and they sat together in her bed sharing everything. Maura had gotten both an omelet and French toast since she was unsure of whether Jane preferred savory or sweet for breakfast, but it turned out that it was better to share both. Maura let Jane have all the bacon, though.

* * *

_Maura_

As they finished, Maura put the tray with the empty containers to the side and leaned against Jane. Jane put her arm around Maura’s shoulder and pulled her close. Maura hummed in contentment. She wasn’t ready for her weekend with Jane to end.

“I can’t believe how fast this weekend went,” Jane said softly, echoing Maura’s internal dialogue.

“I know,” Maura replied as she played with Jane’s fingers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Jane’s phone buzzed. Jane was going to ignore it – she was enjoying Maura’s closeness too much to move – but Maura said, “You should get that.”

“I’m sure it’s just my friend, Gia,” Jane said. Maura’s body stiffened against her will at the mention of Jane’s friend. She wasn’t sure why. Jane had told her on the night they met that Gia was straight and that they had never been anything more than friends, but something about Jane’s tone let Maura know that they had likely been texting before Maura got back. Maura didn’t like the thought of Jane texting another woman while laying in her bed. This confused her even more; she never got jealous. Why should she be jealous now? This thing with Jane wasn’t even real, right?

Maura slid out of Jane’s embrace. “It’s fine, Jane,” she said. “You should get it. I have to text Susie anyway.” Maura felt stupid. Why had she just done that? It wasn’t really a lie – she did need to text Susie – but she didn’t need to text Susie _right now._ She couldn’t backtrack now though, so she pulled out her phone and sent a text to her friend.

“Okay,” Jane said, her voice betraying her confusion. She could tell that Maura was annoyed, but she wasn’t sure why. If she had interrupted their time together to reply to Gia’s text, then maybe she could understand, but she hadn’t had any intention to check her texts until later. “Um, I’m going to go wash up and change, if that’s okay,” Jane said uncertainly after she had replied to Gia’s text.

“Okay,” was all Maura said. She watched Jane leave the room before throwing herself back onto her bed. She had totally ruined the moment. Now she just hoped she hadn’t ruined the rest of their weekend.

After they were both refreshed and ready for the day, they decided to take a walk around Maura’s neighborhood. Maura was happy to find that they fell back into their easy companionship as they walked. By the time they were back at Maura’s house, they were laughing and joking around like the weirdness of the morning never happened.

Both of them were feeling exhausted from the weekend, so they decided to take a nap together. They both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. A few hours later, Maura awoke to find Jane watching her sleep as she ran her hands through Maura’s hair. Maura smiled at her and Jane leaned forward to give her a kiss.

“What time is it?” Maura asked.

“4:30,” Jane said.

“You’re flights at 8:30,” Maura said, even though they both knew the time of Jane’s flight.

“Yeah,” Jane replied.

“Do you want to get dinner before I take you to the airport?” Maura asked.

“We probably should get something to eat,” Jane said, but she made no move to get out of bed. Instead, she moved closer to Maura and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

In the end, they didn’t end of having time to get dinner. In fact, they barely made it out of bed in time to get Jane to the airport.

They were both silent as they drove to the airport. Maura was wondering if it would be too much to suggest seeing each other again. Next weekend was Memorial Day weekend, and she didn’t have plans. In the end, her desire to spend more time with Jane overpowered her insecurities about what this thing was with Jane.

“I’m not working next weekend, so I could come to Boston. I mean, only if you’re free of course, and only if you want to…” Maura trailed off uncertainly.

Jane looked over at Maura in surprise. “Um, my family has a barbeque on Monday for the holiday, but otherwise I’m free. You should come. If you can stay late enough on Monday, you can come to the barbeque, too.”

“Oh, I don’t want to invite myself to your family event,” Maura said.

Jane laughed. “You didn’t. I just invited you,” she said. “Seriously, it would be fun. I mean, if you can stand my crazy family. You could meet the guys, too.”

Maura bit her bottom lip. If she was honest with herself, not only did she want to see Jane next weekend, but she loved the idea of attending her family’s barbeque. She was pretty sure this was getting a bit out of hand, though. They weren’t even a real couple, now she was going to meet Jane’s family? However, she couldn’t resist the look on Jane’s face or the tone of her voice when she asked, “Please? I’d love for you to come. Will you please come?”

“Okay, yes, I’d love to,” Maura said. “I’ll look at flights when I get home tonight, and I’ll text you some options.

“That works,” Jane said.

Both women were disappointed when Maura pulled into the departures’ terminal. Maura got out of the car to help Jane. She pulled Jane into a hug, and they exchanged a soft kiss before Jane turned to enter the airport. 

“See you next weekend,” Jane said over her shoulder as she walked away.

“See you next weekend,” Maura echoed with a wave. Once Jane disappeared into the airport, Maura returned to her car, trying not to feel disappointed at Jane’s departure.

When she got home, she immediately looked up flights to Boston for the next weekend. She was able to find a flight that left Friday after work. She’d get there pretty late, but she preferred that to having to fly Saturday morning. She wanted the extra night with Jane if at all possible.

She started looking for return flights Monday night, but soon realized that every available option would cause her to miss most of Jane’s family’s barbeque. She quickly looked at her calendar and decided that she could take the morning off on Tuesday, so she decided on a Tuesday morning flight. She knew Jane probably wouldn’t be able to take her to the airport since she would likely have to work, but Maura didn’t mind taking an Uber if it meant she got to spend another night with Jane. She was excited that she had worked it out that she could spend four nights in Boston and attend Jane’s family event. She hoped that it wouldn’t be too much for Jane, but since Jane immediately replied to her text that those times would work well for her, she decided not to worry too much about it. She booked her flights before shutting down her computer. Her body was really sore, so she decided to take a warm relaxing bath and go to bed early. She stayed up long enough, though, to make sure she saw Jane’s text that she had made it home safely. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she thought about the past weekend, as well as the upcoming one.


	8. The Holiday

_Jane_

Jane jumped when a crumpled-up paper ball hit her face. “What the hell?” she snapped, looking around the bullpen for the culprit.

“Wasn’t me!” Frost said, holding his hands up in surrender as Jane glared at him.

“Frankie!” Jane called out.

Frost burst out laughing as Frankie slinked back into the bullpen.

Jane chucked the paper ball back at her brother, but he caught it easily. Frankie walked to stand next to Jane and Frost’s desks. Smirking at his sister, Frankie said, "You were staring at your phone with this goofy smile on your face.”

“Janie’s got a girlfriend,” Frost said in a high-pitched sing-songy voice.

“Ohhh,” Frankie said loudly. “Is this that girl from the wedding? Wait, did you actually go to DC to see her this weekend? I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Jane said. “And her name is Maura. Yes, I went to DC this weekend. You were literally standing right next to me when I responded to her last week.”

Frankie shrugged. “I know she asked. I just didn’t realize you said yes,” he said matter-of-factly. “You complain if you have to drive across town for a date. Why would I ever believe that you flew to a different city to see a girl.”

“Ok, first, stop calling her a girl,” Jane said. “She’s a woman – a fully-grown woman who’s a helluva lot mature than you.”

Frost snickered. “That’s not saying much,” he said quickly, trying to hide his comment in a cough.

“And you!” Jane said, pointing at Frost. “So, yes, I spent the weekend with her. Get over it.”

Despite the fact that Jane’s tone suggested she was done with this conversation, Frankie and Frost were not.

“Jane and Maura, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in baby carriage,” Frankie sang, with Frost quickly joining in.

Jane jumped out of her seat with the intention of smacking her brother upside the head, but her boss Lieutenant Cavanaugh walked into the bullpen.

“Rizzoli!” Cavanaugh said curtly.

Stepping away from her brother and Frost, both of whom were still snickering behind her back, Jane addressed her boss. “Sir,” she said.

“I just got off a call from the mayor. He’s nominated you for this year’s Salute to Heroes for your work on the Hoyt case,” Cavanaugh said.

Jane’s face instantly scrunched in displeasure. “Sir, no, I’m not a hero,” she whined.

Cavanaugh shrugged. “The mayor seems to think you are, and the governor agrees,” he said. “Ceremony is mid-June. You’ll be there. No excuses.” Cavanaugh turned and went back to his office without giving Jane a chance to respond.

Jane turned on her heel to face Frankie and Frost, a scowl on her face.

“You gonna invite your new girlfriend to the ceremony?” Frankie asked, half teasingly half seriously.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” was all Jane could say. She hadn’t told Maura anything about Hoyt, but at the same time, she liked the idea of Maura being there with her at the ceremony. It was possible that Maura had googled her – the Hoyt stuff was all over the internet – but something about Maura made Jane think she wasn’t the type of person to google someone. She decided she’d wait to see how this weekend went before she said anything to Maura about the award.

“Seriously, though, Jane,” Frankie said, finally dropping the teasing tone from his voice. “If you really like this woman, you should invite her to the ceremony. I know you hate being called a hero, but this is a really big honor.”

Jane nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts still on Maura. “I’ll think about it,” she said finally.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. After work, Jane had plans with Gia, and she found herself standing in front of Gia’s new house with pizza and beer just after 6pm.

“Hey!” Gia greeted Jane when she opened the door. She took the pizza from Jane and led her to the kitchen.

Jane whistled. “Nice place,” she said as she looked around.

Gia shrugged as she placed the pizza on the counter and got down two places. Jane cracked open two beers before putting the rest of the six pack in the fridge.

“I like it,” Gia said. They made their way to the couch, where they sat on opposite ends. Gia turned on the TV, leaving it on ESPN before turning the volume down so they could talk.

“So,” Gia started. “I move back to Boston after _years_ away and my best friend flees the city. Should I be offended?”

Jane rolled her eyes. She could tell by Gia’s tone and the smirk on her face that she was teasing her.

“Sorry,” Jane said. “I may have forgotten that you were moving back this weekend.”

Gia’s hand flew to cover her heart in mock offense as she tried and failed to hold a look of horror on her face. She didn’t last long and eventually burst out into fits of laughter. “I’m sorry,” she said through her laughter. “I really wanted to give you a hard time. You didn’t even know I was moving back until last weekend, so I didn’t really expect you to be free to help me move. I hired movers anyway.”

Jane laughed. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” she said. “When I came to see you last weekend, I thought it would be the only time I’d be able to see you for months if not years.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to tell you until it was finalized,” Gia said.

“I get that,” Jane said. “I just can’t believe you were able to find a house and move that fast.”

Gia shook her head. “My family already owned this house, so I didn’t have to find it. I plan to purchase it from my parents, but that didn’t need to be finalized before I moved in. They’ve had this place for years in case they ever moved back to Boston. When I took the CEO position, they offered it, especially since they wanted me to start in Boston as soon as possible.”

“Still seems fast,” Jane said.

“It was, but honestly, I’m really happy with how everything worked out,” Gia said. “So, tell me more about your weekend with Maura in DC.”

Jane couldn’t help the huge smile that took over her face. “It was great,” she said. She blushed slightly at the memories from the weekend that flew through her mind when she thought about Maura.

“Did you ever leave her bed?” Gia asked, noticing Jane’s reaction.

“Barely, but yes,” Jane said with a laugh. “We went into DC on Saturday – she lives in Virginia; I think I forgot to mention that. Anyway, we went to her office and she showed me around. Then, we went to the Mall and walked around the monuments. She knew everything about the monuments and the history they represent, and she was so adorable as she rattled off everything she knew. We had so much fun.”

“Oh my god, you are so smitten with this woman,” Gia said. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny that Gia was right. Jane sighed. “This wasn’t supposed to happen,” she said sadly.

“What do you mean?” Gia asked, surprised by the shift in Jane’s mood.

“This was supposed to be just a fun weekend fling for the wedding,” Jane explained. “It wasn’t supposed to be anything more than that. We weren’t supposed to see each other after the wedding. But now…I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about her, and I miss her when we’re not together, which is ridiculous. I don’t even know what this is to her. We both just ignore and avoid any conversations about what is going on between us. I don’t think it’s anything serious for her, but now I don’t know. She’s coming back up here this weekend, and it was her suggestion. If this is just fun for her, why does she keep suggesting we get together? I think she has money – at least based on her house and her friends at the wedding – so maybe it’s no different than hooking up with someone across town for her.”

“But it’s not for you,” Gia stated.

Jane sighed again. “No, it’s not,” she admitted. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I really like her…like really really like her.”

Gia reached out and squeezed Jane’s hand in an effort to comfort her. “I don’t know what this means for her, but I think you need to talk to her,” Gia said quietly.

“And what if she says this is just a fling for her?” Jane asked.

“Then, at least you know,” Gia replied.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this to end.”

“I’m not sure how much longer you can take the uncertainty, though.”

“I guess,” Jane said. “I’ll at least think about it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Gia said. “I’m here if you need to talk. You know that, right?”

Jane nodded in response. “She’s going to come to Ma and Pop’s Memorial Day barbeque,” she added. “So you can meet her this weekend.”

Gia laughed. “Seriously, Jane?” she questioned.

“What?”

“You’re bringing her to meet your family?”

“I…I don’t…it’s not…Ma invites everyone,” Jane finally said. “It’s not a big deal.”

Gia was still laughing. “Okay, whatever you say,” she said, clearly not believing Jane’s attempt at nonchalance.

Jane huffed. “Please don’t make it a big deal,” she pleaded.

“Alright, I’ll drop it,” Gia conceded.

Jane’s phone buzzed on the table indicating that she had received a text.

“Let me guess,” Gia said as Jane reached for her phone. “Maura?”

Jane rolled her eyes, but a slight smile graced her face when she saw that Gia was in fact correct.

Maura: **_After a long day at work, I planned to crawl into bed early to read and relax. Instead, I found myself surrounded by your scent and lost in memories of the weekend._**

Jane blushed as she read Maura’s text. Before she could decide how to respond, she received another text.

Maura: **_I am imaging kissing you right now and holding you tight. As I close my eyes and focus on the scent of you surrounding me, I imagine the feeling of your hands on my body. Oh, how I wish you were here to touch me for real._**

“You okay over there?” Gia’s voice broke through Jane’s thoughts. She hadn’t realized that she had crossed her legs tightly and shifted in her seat as she read the text.

“Yeah,” Jane said. She knew she was probably bright red and that Gia probably knew exactly what Jane had just been reading. “Sorry, I’m fine.” She threw her phone back on the table and desperately tried to ignore it for the rest of the evening when it buzzed every so often.

Jane didn’t look at her phone again until she was safely locked into her own apartment that night. She had a series of increasingly dirty texts from Maura.

Maura: **_I’m so wet right now just thinking about you._**

Maura: **_The sound of your voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear is making me moan, your name falling from my lips over and over again._**

Maura: **_I’m trying to imagine that my hands are yours as they massage my breast. I love the way you take my breast between your fingers and pinch and pull my nipple. I miss the feeling of your warm wet mouth against the sensitive skin of my bare breast._**

Maura: **_My hand is moving down my body as memories of being with you drive me closer and closer to my climax._**

Maura: **_I’m imaging the feeling of your fingers filling me up as you move inside me. The feeling of my own hands on my body pale in comparison to the feeling of your hands on my body._**

Maura: **_I love the feeling of your skin pressed against mine as we move together_**

Maura: **_You’re about to make me come._**

Maura: **_Oh god, I’m so close…_**

Maura: **_Wow. Just imaging being with you is amazing. I cried out your name as I came hard against my own hand._**

Maura: **_I can’t wait until you’re laying next to me again._**

By the time Jane finished reading Maura’s texts, her entire body was on fire and she was breathing hard. She shoved her hand into her pants, moaning at the wetness she found pooled in her underwear. Wasting no time with foreplay, she quickly thrust her fingers inside and pressed her thumb against her clit. She was so turned on that it only took a few thrusts before she flew over the edge.

Collapsing back onto her couch, Jane picked up her phone to text Maura: **_Just reading your texts made me so wet. I had to take care of myself before I could respond. All I can say is holy shit._**

Jane’s phone immediately started ringing. She smiled when she saw Maura’s name on her phone. She answered the FaceTime call to find Maura’s smiling face on her screen.

“Shit, Maur,” Jane gasped out.

Maura laughed lightly. She was clearly laying in her bed with her phone or tablet propped on her pillow. “I was starting to get worried that you hadn’t responded,” she said softly.

Jane laughed. “I wasn’t alone,” she admitted. “So after I saw the first one, I had to ignore my phone until I got home. Trust me, I barely made it. I came within seconds of touching myself after I read your texts.”

Maura blushed. “I have to admit that I found it very arousing to text you while I masturbated and fantasized about you,” Maura said. “I’m glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“It was unexpected, but kinda amazing,” Jane said. “I can’t wait until you get here on Friday.”

They chatted lightly for a few more minutes before saying goodnight. Jane quickly showered and climbed into bed. Before she turned out the lights, she sent one final text to Maura: **_Good night, Maur._**

* * *

_Maura_

Maura and Jane continued texting (they stuck to G-rated texts during work hours) throughout the week and talked on the phone every evening after work.

It was late by the time Maura finally arrived in Boston on Friday night, but when she spotted Jane standing next to her car waiting for her at the arrivals pick-up, her exhaustion fell away instantly. She basically threw herself into Jane’s arms. She held Jane in a tight embrace relishing the feeling of Jane’s arms around her again for a few moments before she pulled back and gave Jane a loving kiss. Finally releasing Jane, she gave Jane a bright genuine smile. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi, Maur,” Jane replied. “I’m so glad you’re finally here.” Jane leaned forward to give Maura another kiss.

“Me too,” Maura said. “I missed you,” she added quietly.

“I missed you too,” Jane replied. “Here, let me take your bags.”

Jane loaded Maura’s bags into the car while Maura climbed into the passenger seat.

“Are you hungry or anything?” Jane asked as she pulled out of the airport.

“No, I’m exhausted,” Maura said. “I just want to curl up in bed and snuggle up to you.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jane said. “I brought you tea. It’s chamomile.”

"Thank you,” Maura said. “This is perfect.” Maura smiled internally at how thoughtful Jane’s small gesture was. It really was exactly what Maura needed after a long day at work followed by an evening flight. She wrapped her hands around the still warm cup and sipped the drink while they drove in comfortable silence.

In what felt like no time at all, Jane was pulling up to her apartment complex. Jane carried Maura’s bags to her apartment. It wasn’t until Maura got inside Jane’s apartment that she realized that even though she had technically been in Jane’s apartment before, she hadn’t taken in any of it. They had been too busy doing other things for Maura to look around.

They didn’t linger in the living room, though. Maura decided she’d have plenty of time to look around over the weekend. Right now, she just wanted to get in bed with Jane. They were relatively quiet as they both got ready for bed. Maura couldn’t help but smile when they climbed into Jane’s bed on their respective sides without even having to discuss it. Just like when they slept in Maura’s bed, Maura slept on the right side and Jane on the left. Maura liked that they already had sides of the bed even though they had only been whatever-they-are for two weeks.

As soon as she turned off the lights, Jane shifted towards Maura and they easily moved into a position that was quickly becoming second nature for both of them. Maura loved the feeling of Jane wrapped around her as she spooned her from behind; she loved holding Jane’s hands in her own as she held them tight to her chest; and she loved how their legs tangled together under the sheets.

“Good night, Jane,” Maura whispered into the darkness, and she felt rather than heard Jane whisper good night into her hair as they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Maura woke before Jane. She turned in Jane’s arms as carefully as she could so that she wouldn’t wake Jane. She left a soft kiss on Jane’s lips before she pulled back to take in Jane’s peaceful, sleeping face. Jane was gorgeous, and she was loving and kind. Maura felt so incredibly lucky that Jane paid her any attention let alone that she was spending all her free time with Maura. Maura brought her hand up to move some of Jane’s curls off her face. She continued to run her fingers through Jane’s hair as she watched the other woman sleep.

Without opening her eyes, Jane whispered, “I can feel you staring.”

Maura giggled softly. “Mmmhmm,” Maura hummed. “I like watching you sleep.”

Jane finally opened her eyes and smiled at Maura before pulling her closer to give her a kiss.

Jane started to move on top of Maura, but Maura placed her hand on Jane’s shoulders to hold her back. She smiled at the disappointed look on Jane’s face.

“As much as I’d like to do this right now, we actually don’t have time,” Maura said as she slid her hands down, lightly brushing them long Jane’s sides. Jane’s eyes fluttered at Maura’s teasing touch.

“What do you mean we don’t have time?” Jane asked as she gasped at Maura’s touch.\

“I have a surprise for you, but if we start having sex, we both know it will take us hours to get out of bed,” Maura said. “We need to get up now to have enough time to get ready and get there on time.”

Jane pouted and Maura could tell by the look on her face that Jane was clearly debating whether she wanted sex or the surprise more.

Maura smiled up at Jane and wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck. Giving Jane another soft kiss, she said, “I promise you will love the surprise, and…” Maura paused to give Jane another kiss before she continued, “I promise I’ll make it worth the wait later tonight.”

Giving Maura a deep lingering kiss as though she wanted to remind Maura of exactly what she was turning down, she said, “Okay, but remember, you promised.” With a final smirk she pulled away from Maura and jumped out of bed.

Maura couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of the feeling of Jane’s lips against her own and her weight on top of her. After pausing to gather herself, Maura followed Jane out of bed.

The entire time they were getting ready, Jane peppered her with questions: “What is my surprise? Where are we going? What should I wear?”

Maura rolled her eyes as Jane reworded the same question for the tenth time as she tried to get Maura to tell her where they were going. “You will love it. Please stop asking,” she groaned.

Jane pouted. “Fine, I’ll stop asking, but I do need you to at least give me some indication of what I should wear,” Jane said. “At least tell me whether it’s casual, formal, or whatever. Or weather I need to be able to walk a lot…”

“It’s casual,” Maura replied, conceding that at least that question was valid. “I’m wearing jeans.”

Jane’s face lit up. “I didn’t even think you owned jeans,” Jane teased.

“Go get dressed,” Maura said as she pushed Jane out of the bathroom.

A while later they were both dressed and ready to go. “Are you going to at least tell me where to drive?” Jane asked as they walked to her car. Maura considered asking Jane if she could drive so that she could keep her surprise a little longer, but she decided that she needed to get better re-acquainted with Boston traffic before she did that.

“Okay, fine,” Maura said as she climbed into the passenger seat. “We’re going to the Red Sox game.”

Jane’s whole face lit up in childlike excitement. “Seriously?” she asked. “They’re playing the Yankees. How could you possibly get tickets?”

“I have my ways,” Maura said mysteriously, flashing Jane the smile that was quickly becoming the smile she reserved only for Jane. Maura couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jane on their drive to Fenway. Jane was nearly bouncing in her seat in excitement as she rattled off this year’s stats and talked about her favorite games that she had been to in the past.

“…I couldn’t believe my pop had been able to get tickets for that game,” Jane said as she continued a story about one of her favorite childhood memories. “I mean they were crap seats, probably the worst in the stadium, but we couldn’t have cared less. Frankie still hasn’t forgiven me for catching the foul ball in front of his face. I still have that ball. It would have been better if it was hit by a Sox’ player, but at least Roger Clemens was the pitcher, so I actually have a real ball that was thrown by _the_ Roger Clemens.”

Maura had no idea who Roger Clemens was, but she loved Jane’s enthusiasm and the way she talked about her childhood and her family. Maura couldn’t but feel a little jealous of Jane’s relationship with her family, but she was able to put that out of her mind for today. Today was about being with Jane and making new memories with Jane.

When they arrived at Fenway, Maura directed Jane to the VIP parking where the parking spots that came with the box were located.

“Fancy,” Jane said as they pulled in. “I’ve never parked this close.”

They walked together to the gate. When Jane started to get in the general attendance entrance, Maura grabbed her hand and redirected her to the season ticket holder entrance.

After they were through the gate, Jane’s eyes were flying in every direction. No matter how many times she came to Fenway, the excitement she felt when walking through the gates never faded.

“We’re this way,” Maura said, still holding Jane’s hand.

“Can we get something to eat? Maybe a beer?” Jane asked as they walked.

“Of course,” Maura said. “We can get whatever you want, but if it’s okay with you, I’d like to show you our seats first. Then we can come back out to get whatever food or drinks you would like to get.”

When Maura turned to enter the door that went to the private areas of the stadium that were only accessible for box seats and VIPs, Jane stopped walking.

“Maur,” Jane called. “I don’t think we can go that way.”

“It’s okay,” Maura said over her shoulder. “We have passes.”

Jane followed Maura in silence. She had never been to this part of the stadium. It didn’t even feel like she was still at Fenway. Everything was high quality, and inside, it was actually quiet. When Maura led them into one of the boxes, Jane’s eyebrows shot up. She quickly dropped Maura’s hand and went to the front of the box to look out over the stadium.

Maura walked up beside Jane and placed her hand on the small of Jane’s back. Maura could tell by the expression on Jane’s face that she was extremely excited about this surprise, but Maura couldn’t help feeling nervous. “Is this okay?” she asked.

Jane turned to look at Maura. “Okay?” she asked. “Maur, this is amazing. How? What? How did you…?”

Maura smiled. “My family actually owns the box,” she admitted. Maura bit her bottom lip at Jane’s surprised expression.

“Your family owns a box – one of the best boxes I might add – at Fenway? I know you said you were born in Boston and went to school here, but I didn’t realize that you had family here,” Jane said.

“I don’t,” Maura said. “Not really.”

“I don’t understand,” Jane said.

“Can we sit?” Maura asked.

“Sure,” Jane replied, and they sat in two of the seats in front of the window.

“I wasn’t exactly open with you about my family’s ties to Boston,” Maura started. “I didn’t lie to you, but…”

“It’s okay,” Jane assured her. “We haven’t actually known each other that long, even if it feels like we have.”

Maura smiled at Jane’s comment and continued, “My family is…wealthy,” Maura said slowly. “Both my mother and my father are descended from Boston Brahmin families. My parents haven’t lived in Boston since I was a young child, but they have always maintained strong ties to the city. They own numerous properties both within Boston proper and the surrounding areas, and our family’s foundation, the Isles Foundation, is based on Boston. I told you that I had attended Red Sox’ games as a fundraiser, but what I left out was that they were fundraisers for the Isles Foundation, and I was there as a host.”

“I mean I kinda guessed you had money or family money or something,” Jane said. “Between your house in Virginia, your designer clothes, and your ability to fly back and forth between DC and Boston on such short notice, I figured you must have something. I know doctors make a lot, but they don’t make that much.”

“Are you upset I didn’t tell you?” Maura asked.

“Nah, of course not. It’s none of my business unless you want me to know. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m super excited about this,” Jane said as she gestured to the box around them and to the stadium below them, “but you never owed me an explanation.”

Maura smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “Most people in my life already know my family. I don’t make new friends often. I get nervous when it comes to letting other people know about my family’s wealth. I don’t want people to look at me and just see my wealth.”

“I don’t,” Jane said. “Even now that I know, the fact that your wealthy will never be one of the first things that comes to mind when I think about you.”

“Thank you,” Maura said, and she leaned forward to give Jane a kiss.

“But just so you know, this is a _great_ surprise,” Jane said as Maura leaned back into her own seat.

“I’m glad,” Maura said. “So, I know you wanted to get food downstairs, which we can still do, but they also serve food up here. We can have something delivered to the box or we can go down the hall to see what they have.”

“Honestly, this is so cool,” Jane said. “I’m definitely hungry, but I don’t care what we get or where we get it.”

“Okay, let’s order, then,” Maura said. “I think there is a menu in the back.”

Maura walked to the back of the box. She found the menu, and she opened the minifridge to see what was inside. “Oh, Jane,” she said, calling over her shoulder. “They have beer, water, and soda in the minifridge. You can still order whatever you want, but would you like anything from here in the meantime.”

Jane jumped up and joined Maura at the fridge. Maura took a water, and Jane decided to grab both a beer and a water.

There was a couch on one side of the box, so they sat down together to read the menu. They ended up ordering a wide range of food and drink choices. Whatever they didn’t eat right away, they could store in the fridge.

While they were waiting for their food, Jane went to stand in front of the window to watch batting practice. Maura walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist, resting her chin on Jane’s shoulder.

“Thank you for this,” Jane said after a while. “This is really amazing.”

“I’m glad you like your surprise,” Maura said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but there was a knock at the door. Maura pulled away from Jane to answer the door. The attendants brought in their food and drinks, which they set up on one of the tables. Maura tipped the attendants before locking the door behind them. When she turned around, Jane was already filling her plate. Maura joined her, filling up her own plate.

They decided to take their plates outside to watch the first pitch and the beginning of the game while they ate. Jane was entranced with the game, but Maura found herself watching Jane more than she was watching the game. She loved seeing how happy Jane was and how much she was enjoying herself. Maura was glad that she could do something that made Jane so happy.

When their plates were empty, Maura brought them inside. She returned with a fresh beer for Jane, a new glass of wine for herself, and a couple more water bottles. She moved her chair so that she was right next to Jane, and she leaned against Jane while they watched the game in silence. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura’s shoulders and held her close – at least until the next big play, when Jane unceremoniously dropped her grip on Maura when she jumped up to yell at the game (Maura wasn’t really sure what she was yelling about, though).

“That was a shit call,” Jane complained when she turned to address Maura. Maura giggled at how invested Jane was in the game. She had to admit that Jane’s intensity was turning her on, but she didn’t realize that her face was telegraphing her thoughts.

“What?” Jane asked with a smirk.

Maura blushed. “Nothing,” she said. “I just love your enthusiasm.”

Jane stalked closer to Maura, leaning forward so that her hands were on the arms of Maura’s chair and she was leaning over Maura, their faces inches apart. “Oh, you like my enthusiasm,” she teased.

Maura nodded.

Jane leaned forward and captured Maura’s lips in a passionate kiss. “How do you like that enthusiasm?” Jane asked, her voice laced with arousal.

Maura responded by reaching up and taking Jane’s face in her hands, pulling her back in for another kiss. Jane moaned into the kiss, and Maura took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Jane’s mouth.

When Maura released Jane from her grip, Maura whispered, “You know the door to the box locks.”

Jane’s eyes dilated before her eyes. “Can people see through that window?” Jane asked, pointing to the window behind them.

“No, it’s tinted,” Maura said.

Jane reached down and picked Maura up. Maura squealed as she wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders and her legs around her waist. She let her head drop back as she laughed while Jane carried her back into the box.

Jane placed Maura lightly on the couch and climbed on top of her. They made-out for a while, their bodies moving against each other, the jeans they were wearing providing friction where they needed it most.

Jane released Maura causing her to groan in complaint, but when Jane’s hands flew to unbutton her jeans, she gasped in pleasure.

“I need to taste you,” Jane whispered as she pulled Maura’s jeans and panties off her and dropped them on the end of the couch. Maura nodded vigorously in response.

Jane shifted Maura so that one leg was dangling off the couch and the other was bent up against the back of the couch. Jane didn’t waste time as she took her place between Maura’s legs. She quickly ran her tongue along Maura’s slit, causing Maura to let out a loud moan. She quickly began circling Maura’s clit with her tongue. As she continued her movements, Maura’s cries and moans became increasingly louder. Jane switched her pattern, adding hard presses directly to Maura’s clit with her tongue in between circles. While her tongue worked Maura up, Jane brought her hand up and slid it up Maura’s shirt and pushed aside her bra so that she could play with Maura’s breast. Maura let out a loud gasp in response as she gripped the couch in her attempts to keep herself grounded.

Jane started moving her tongue further back along Maura’s folds. She alternated between paying attention to her clit and running her tongue back to circle her opened. She could tell that Maura was getting desperate so on the next pass, she let her tongue slide into Maura’s opening just slightly. Maura moaned loudly and one hand flew to wrap in Jane’s hair. Maura’s hand held her in place at her opening, so Jane brought her hand back down, letting Maura’s breast go with a final tug that caused Maura’s whole body to jerk up. She used her fingers to apply pressure to Maura’s clit while her tongue circled and thrust into Maura’s opening. She thrust deeper and deeper with every movement. She used her tongue to apply as much pressure as possible against Maura’s walls on every thrust, her hand mirroring her movements against Maura’s clit. Maura’s breath became faster and shorter as she got closer to her climax. Jane felt Maura’s walls start to twitch against her tongue, so she picked up her pace until she felt Maura’s body seize around her as pleasure rippled through her body. Jane moaned at the feeling of Maura’s walls pulsing against her tongue as her body shook around her. When Maura’s thighs finally released their death grip on Jane’s head, Jane moved herself up Maura’s body. She shifted Maura so that she wouldn’t fall off the couch before laying down along her side. Jane planted a kiss on Maura’s lips and the other woman smiled.

“Mmmm, I think I love Red Sox games,” Maura said as she wrapped her arms around Jane and rested her head on her chest.

Jane chuckled. “Yeah, I think I could get used to this,” Jane said.

“Watching the game from the suite or having sex during the game?” Maura asked, her voice teasing.

Jane laughed again. “I guess both,” she said honestly. “But I meant the sex when I originally made the comment. I could definitely get used to watching the games from the suite though, too.”

Maura laughed before picking her head up to kiss Jane. Jane moaned into the kiss and shifted, trying to release some of the tension in her body.

“Let me take care of you,” Maura whispered against Jane’s lips.

Jane smiled in response, and her breath hitched when she felt Maura’s hands working the button of her jeans open. She expected Maura to pull her pants down but was surprised when Maura’s hand quickly made its way into her panties. Both women moaned when Maura’s fingers made contact with Jane’s dripping center.

Maura began drawing circles around Jane’s clit as she kissed Jane’s lips, jaw, and neck. Jane was already close; going down on Maura had turned her on immensely.

“Maur…” Jane whined, and Maura knew exactly what she wanted. Maura responded by thrusting two fingers into Jane. The fabric of her jeans restricted her movements, so she compensated by curling her fingers faster and harder inside Jane, her thumb applying equal pressure to her clit. Jane’s hips pressed against Maura’s hand as she got closer and closer.

“Ohhh, I’m…oh…ah…” Jane cried out. Maura could tell that Jane was close but that she was holding back. Maura wasn’t sure what she needed until she realized that Jane may not have had sex in such a public place before.

“I’ve got you,” Maura whispered into Jane’s ear. “Come for me, Jane. I’ve got you.” Maura’s words were enough, and Jane let herself go. Maura continued to whisper encouraging and loving words in her ear as Jane rode out her orgasm. Maura removed her fingers, licking them clean, when Jane fell back to the couch.

When she regained some of her energy, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, who was still laying on top of her. “Thank you,” she whispered, causing Maura to giggle.

Instead of responding with words, Maura just gave Jane a soft reassuring kiss. She knew that Jane was thanking her for making her feel safe, but she wanted Jane to know that she never had to thank her for that. In fact, she could only hope that she could make Jane feel as safe with her as she felt with Jane.

They laid there wrapped up in each other for a little while longer. When Maura started to get cold, she asked, “Do you want to see the end of the game?”

Jane looked her in the eyes as though trying to decide if there was a correct answer to this question. Maura laughed and removed herself from on top of Jane. She picked up her pants and put them back on. By the time she was redressed, Jane was standing and had straightened her own clothes.

Jane stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her close. She left a soft kiss on Maura’s forehead before she pulled her even further into the hug. Maura rested her head on Jane’s shoulder, once again reveling in the feeling of Jane wrapped around her.

They separated with another kiss and made their way back outside to watch the end of the game.

* * *

_Jane_

The rest of the day Saturday and Sunday passed in a haze of lazy cuddles, whispered conversations, giggles, and sex.

Monday afternoon Jane drove them to her parents’ house. She could tell that Maura was getting increasingly nervous in the passenger seat as they got closer to their destination. Jane reached across the console and took Maura’s hand in her own. “They’re gonna love you,” she said, “but if you get uncomfortable, we can leave.”

“It’s just that I’m not great around people,” Maura admitted. “I tend to be awkward or to say the wrong thing, especially around new people.”

“I guarantee you every single person there today will say the wrong thing at least once,” Jane said. “They’re Rizzolis, or Rizzoli-adjacent. It’s basically in our DNA to say something stupid. But seriously, Maur, if you get uncomfortable, just let me know and we can go.”

“I’ll be okay,” Maura said quietly. Jane knew that Maura was too polite to ask to leave, so Jane vowed to pay attention to Maura throughout the afternoon to make sure she was comfortable. She gave Maura’s hand a reassuring squeeze before pulling into her parents’ driveway.

As soon as they walked through the front door, Jane was wrapped in a big hug by her mother. Maura stood off to the side awkwardly, but Angela wasn’t having it.

“Hi, I’m Angela, Jane’s mother,” Angela greeted Maura.

“Maura Isles,” Maura replied, holding out her hand to shake Angela’s hand.

“Oh no, Rizzolis hug,” Angela said as she pulled Maura into a Mama bear hug. Jane tried to hide her laughter behind her hand at the expression on Maura’s face.

“Okay, Ma, that’s enough,” Jane said. “Let her breath.”

Maura smiled gratefully at Jane.

“Come in, come in,” Angela said. “Your father is out back with Frankie and Barry. I think they’re still fighting over who is going to control the grill. Vince is still on his way. Gia text me and let me know she’d be a little late. Carla and Tony Talucci should be here any minute.”

“Uhhh, you invited Carla Talucci,” Jane whined.

Angela snapped her towel at Jane. “She’s my best friend, Jane. Of course, I invited her.” Ignoring the look on Jane’s face, Angela continued, “Take Maura outside and introduce her to the guys.”

“Alright, come on, Maur,” Jane said, reaching out to put her hand on the small of Maura’s back. “Let’s go meet the knuckleheads.”

“Don’t talk about your brother and partner like that, Janie,” Angela called from behind them, but Jane ignored her.

“Hi, daddy,” Jane said, giving her father a hug. “This is my friend, Maura,” she added, gesturing to Maura. Frank shook Maura’s hand politely before returning to the grill.

Turning to her brother and partner, she introduced Maura, “Maura, this is my little brother Frankie and my partner Barry Frost.”

“Hey, Maura,” Frankie greeted, shaking her hand.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Frost said. “Jane’s been talking about you since the wedding.”

Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the flush of embarrassment that crept up her neck to her cheeks.

Jane, Maura, Frankie, and Frost fell into easy conversation. It made Jane happy to see how well Maura fit in with the most important people in her life. To someone from the outside, it might even look like they had all known each other for years. Jane was also pleased that Maura seemed to be relaxing the longer they talked. Her nervousness seemed to melt away as Frankie and Frost expertly made her feel included and welcome.

They were still talking when Gia walked through the side gate, and they didn’t notice her enter. She was able to walk up to the group undetected, and she threw herself on Jane, half tackling her half hugging her.

Jane started laughing at her friend’s antics. “Gia!” she yelled, trying to push the other woman off her. When Gia finally released Jane, she gave Frankie and Frost hugs as well.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura stepped back when Gia jumped on Jane. She felt her chest tighten at the sight. Her jealousy only increased when she saw how Gia interacted with Frankie and Frost. It was clear that Gia was an honorary member of Jane’s family. Maura knew it was silly. She had only known Jane for two weeks and Gia had known her most of her life, but she didn’t like how much Gia touched and hugged Jane.

Jane grabbed Gia’s hand and turned her to face Maura. Maura quickly schooled her features, presenting a polite face to everyone around her.

“Gia, this is Maura,” Jane said. “Maur, this is Gia.”

“Hey!” Gia said in a friendly tone. “So, you’re the new girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Jane said quickly, and Maura felt a rush of hurt flash through her body. It was true; they hadn’t discussed actually dating. In fact, they hadn’t discussed anything about their relationship. She knew that Jane wasn’t denying that their relationship was sexual or romantic in nature, but it still hurt to hear her say that she wasn’t her girlfriend.

Gia rolled her eyes. “Fine, she’s the woman who’s occupying all my best friend’s free time in ways that I don’t want to think about,” Gia said.

“Come on,” Jane said, ending the uncomfortable conversation. Shoving Gia towards the house, she said, “Go say hi to Ma. You know how she gets if you don’t say hi to her right away.”

“Good point,” Gia said with a laugh, and she headed in the house.

Jane was quickly pulled into an argument about the Red Sox with her brother and Frost, so Maura just listened. She wasn’t sure what to think about Gia and Jane’s relationship. Maura hadn’t had close friends as a child. Susie was easily her closest friend now, but they never interacted like Gia and Jane did. Was it a result of being friends from such a young age? Or was there something more between them? She needed to stop worrying. Jane had outright said the first night they met that she and Gia were nothing more than friends. Besides, Jane was pretty physical with her brother and Frost, exchanging shoves and fist bumps, so some of it was just her personality.

Angela and Gia returned to the backyard joined by two men and a woman around the same age as Angela. Maura assumed these were the people Angela had told Jane were coming when they were in the kitchen. She was saved from having to guess when Angela introduced her to the three new adults. The two clearly Italian adults were Carla and Tony Talucci and other man was Vince Korsak, Jane’s former partner and current colleague and friend.

Vince must have noticed that Maura wasn’t talking to anyone. Jane hadn’t strayed far from Maura, keeping her internal promise to keep an eye on her, but she was still goofing around with Gia, Frankie, and Frost. Frank and Tony were hanging out near the grill, and Angela and Carla were clearly exchanging gossip.

“Hi, Maura,” Vince said. “Hopefully, this isn’t too overwhelming. The Rizzolis are intense, but they’re great. You’ll never meet a more accepting, loving family.”

Maura smiled. “Yes, everyone has been very kind,” Maura said.

“How’s work in D.C.?” he asked, steering the conversation to a topic he guessed (correctly) that Maura would be comfortable with. They continued their conversation, sharing stories of the pains of bureaucracy and the rewards of bringing closure to victims’ families. Maura kept glancing back to Jane, who was now talking one-on-one with Frankie. Korsak ignored Maura’s distraction. He sensed that she needed the comfort of their work conversation while she observed Jane, and he was happy to oblige. He couldn’t help noticing how enamored she was with his former partner. Between seeing how happy Jane had been over the past two weeks and the way Maura looked at Jane, Vince was pretty sure he was witnessing the start of something great. He was happy for Jane. She deserved to be loved and to have someone to love.

Maura was trying to remain polite and engaged in her conversation with Vince. She really liked him. But her attention kept drifting back to Jane despite her best efforts to remain focused on Vince. Maura started listening to Jane’s conversation with Frankie:

“I can’t figure out what to get Gia for her birthday,” Jane complained to Frankie.

“She can pretty much buy anything she wants, so does it really matter?” Frankie asked. “I mean wouldn’t she just be happy with your presence at her party?”

“It doesn’t matter if she’d be happy with only my presence,” Jane said. “I want to show her how much she means to me.”

“Well, what about something that reminds you guys of something from when you were kids?” Frankie asked.

Maura pulled her attention back to Vince. She was able to maintain her composure for the rest of the barbeque, but as the evening wore on, she found herself dwelling more and more on what Jane had said. She wanted to get Gia something to show her how important the other woman was to her, but just how important was Gia to Jane. Was Maura just a place holder until Jane could be with the person she really wanted to be with: her best friend?

Maura was exhausted by the time they got back to Jane’s apartment later that night. When they got into bed, Jane started kissing her. When her hands started to roam over Maura’s body, Maura pushed her away lightly. “I’m really tired, Jane, and I have an early flight tomorrow,” she said. She could see the disappointment on Jane’s face, but Jane stopped immediately and without complaint. She could tell that Jane was unsure of whether Maura would want to cuddle. Despite her insecurities about her relationship with Jane, Maura wasn’t willing to completely give up her last night with Jane, so she rolled on her side and pulled Jane against her. They both melted into their favorite sleeping position, easily falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

The next morning, Maura and Jane were mostly silent as they got ready for the day. Jane had convinced Maura to let her drop her off at the airport on her way to work earlier in the week, but as the tension built between them, Maura was starting to wish she had turned down Jane’s offer. The awkward silence continued in the car on the drive to the airport. When Jane pulled up to the departures drop-off, Maura turned to Jane. “Thank you for having me this weekend,” Maura said.

“I’m really glad you came,” Jane said. “Um, when do you think we could see each other again?”

“I’m not sure,” Maura answered noncommittally. She still hadn’t told Jane that she would be in Boston in two weeks, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue whatever this was with Jane. Would she just be setting herself up to get hurt when reality set in and they realized they were living in a fantasy for a few weeks? Maura wasn’t sure she could handle getting more attached to Jane only to have Jane break her heart.

“Goodbye, Jane,” she said softly as she got out of the car. Jane got out like always to help her with her bags, but Maura made sure to keep the bags in between them to keep Jane from giving her a hug or a kiss. It’s not that Maura didn’t want these things, she did, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to hold her composure if Jane held her in her arms. Maura didn’t want to embarrass herself and she definitely didn’t want to face whatever this was right before Jane had to go to work and she had to get on a plane.

Maura turned away from Jane and entered the airport. She forced herself not to turn around, but she knew Jane was watching her leave. Her eyes burned as the tears threatened to fall as she crossed the threshold into the airport. _This has to end before you get hurt,_ Maura thought to herself. _You’re already hurting over this fake relationship. Stop being ridiculous._

Maura tried to pull herself together while she waited for her flight. She had to go to work when she got back to DC. She couldn’t let this get to her. She had always known it was going to end.


	9. The Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when reading everyone’s comments that something didn’t come across right in the previous chapter. Jane didn’t ignore Maura at the party, nor did Maura feel ignored by Jane. While Jane is by no means perfect in this story, that wasn’t one of her mistakes. Maura being upset is entirely a result of Jane and Gia’s closeness and Jane’s comment about wanting Gia to know how much she means to her. Normally, it wouldn’t really matter if readers had that impression, but in this case, the misconception might make some of the conversations in this chapter (and later chapters) confusing. P.S. THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING!

_Jane_

As Jane drove away from the airport, she wondered what had changed between her and Maura. She hadn’t realized anything was wrong until Maura turned down sex last night. Maura had seemed fine at the barbeque, but maybe she had missed something. She had tried to keep an eye on Maura throughout the afternoon, including her in conversations whenever possible. The only time Jane wasn’t right next to Maura was when Maura was engaged in one-on-one conversations with her mom and Korsak.

Before she knew it, Jane was parking in front of the precinct. She sighed as she got out of the car. She’d have to think more about this later. Right now, she had to focus on work.

However, by mid-afternoon, her thoughts were spiraling out of control. Maura hadn’t text her when her plane landed (and Jane knew it had landed because she tracked it online) or when she arrived at work. Jane hadn’t wanted to bother Maura this morning while she was waiting at the airport. She had seemed upset, and Jane understood the need for space when upset. However, she couldn’t stand it any longer, so she decided to send Maura a text: **_I hope you arrived home (or to work) safely. Thank you for visiting this weekend. I had a great time with you!_** **❤**

The word “read” appeared under her text, letting her know that Maura had received and opened her text, but Maura didn’t respond. _Maybe she was just busy_ , Jane thought. She could be in the middle of an autopsy or a meeting and couldn’t take the time to respond. Jane tried to get back to the paperwork in front of her, but she kept glancing at her phone hoping for a notification.

Jane jumped when her phone started ringing. Her heart leapt into her throat at the idea that Maura might be calling, but she was disappointed. It wasn’t Maura; it was dispatch calling to notify her of a new body.

“Let’s go,” Jane said tiredly to Frost, and they both gathered their guns and badges before heading out to Jane’s car. Luckily, Frost was able to distract her while they were in the car. This was one of the many reasons she appreciated her partner. He seemed to know how to pull her out of a funk without making her uncomfortable or being all touchy-feely. By the time they were at the crime scene she was able to clear her head and become Detective Rizzoli again.

It was after 9pm by the time Jane walked into her apartment that night. They had spent the afternoon and evening processing the crime scene and following some preliminary leads. They hadn’t been successful, but Jane hoped that coming back fresh in the morning might help.

She pulled out her phone as she walked into the kitchen intending to find something to eat. She still hadn’t received anything from Maura. She sighed in disappointment as she took a piece of leftover lasagna from the fridge and threw it in the microwave. While waiting for her dinner to heat up she sent Maura another text: **_Hi Maura, I hope your day went well and that you didn’t miss too much arriving late to work. We caught a case this afternoon, so I just got home. Feel free to call if you are free._**

Jane grabbed her food from the microwave and brought it, a bottle of water, and her phone to the couch. She put on SportsCenter while she ate, but she didn’t pay much attention. She kept checking her phone for a response from Maura. Once again, the notification indicating that Maura had opened the text message appeared, but she didn’t receive a response.

After eating, Jane took a shower and got ready for bed, her thoughts on Maura the entire time. Just before she turned off the lights, she sent one final text: **_Good night, Maura._**

Over the next few days, Jane’s mood continued to sour. Maura still hadn’t responded to any of her texts, which had become increasingly desperate. She also ignored Jane’s attempts to call her. It didn’t help that they were getting nowhere on their current case. Her colleagues were starting to avoid her lest they end up on the receiving end of her anger.

On Friday afternoon, a third body was found in another area park. All three bodies had been found in high traffic areas of local parks around 3pm in the afternoon, two days apart. Jane and Frost were beginning to wonder if there was a pattern.

“BRIC just gave me a list of parks that are similar to the three previous crime scenes,” Frost told Jane as he returned to the bullpen.

“We should probably stake out the most likely locations,” Jane said. “Let’s get teams on, say, the top five on the list as soon as possible. We’ll beef up patrols on Sunday afternoon.”

“I’m on it,” Frost said as he picked up the phone to call in the request. Jane continued to stare at the list while Frost was on the phone. Brick had rated every park in terms of how many similarities they had to the three previous locations, but something wasn’t sitting right with Jane.

When he hung up, Jane added, “On Sunday, you and I are going to take People’s Park.”

Frost took the list from her. “That’s seventh on the list,” he said.

“Yeah, but there’s something about the location that I can’t quite put my finger on,” Jane explained. “I can’t explain it, but I think that’s going to be the next drop location.”

Frost shrugged. “Who am I to argue against your gut?” he said.

Jane smiled; this was another reason she liked Frost. He wasn’t afraid to push back when he had different opinions than Jane, but if he didn’t have a reason to disagree, he was always willing to follow her lead, no matter how wild the theory may be.

Sunday morning found Jane and Frost sitting on a picnic blanket in People’s Part. They decided it was easier (and more comfortable) to sit out in the open than to try to hide themselves. The parking lot didn’t have a great view of most of the park anyway. They tried to make it look like they were on a date, which wasn’t all that hard since they got along so well.

Finally, having had enough of his partner’s avoidance, Frost brought up the topic everyone had skirted around all week, “I thought you’d be in D.C. this weekend.”

Jane glanced at him. “Nope,” she answered.

“Is that why you’ve been tearing off everyone’s heads all week if they dared to look in your direction?” he asked, keeping his tone even.

“I wasn’t dating her,” Jane said, purposely avoiding saying Maura’s name. “It was just a few fun weekends. Apparently, it’s over.”

“What happened?” Frost asked. “You guys seemed…I don’t know…good together on Monday.”

“I don’t know what happened,” Jane answered honestly. She didn’t really want to talk about this, but if she had to talk to someone, Frost was her best option. “She seemed different after we got back to my place Monday night. She wouldn’t give me a straight answer when I asked about seeing each other again when I dropped her off at the airport. She hasn’t answered a single text all week, and she’s been ignoring my calls.”

“What did you do?” Frost asked incredulously.

“I don’t know!” Jane said louder than she intended to. Lowering her voice to it’s normal level, she continued, “I don’t know what I did. If I did, I would fix it or at least apologize. I guess she just decided she was done. I mean, we never talked about what was happening. We were both focusing on the present and avoiding anything about the future. I shouldn’t be surprised; this was never supposed to be something more than a fling. It wasn’t real.”

Frost watched the emotions flick across Jane’s face for a few moments before he responded, “Maybe it didn’t start out real, but I think your feelings for her are very real now. Have you told her that in any of your conversations or texts? Or do you just keep asking why she’s not answering.”

Jane had to laugh at how well her partner knew her. “No, I haven’t told her that I have real feelings for her,” she answered. “And I’m not going to now. The only thing I can come up with is that taking her to meet my family was too much for something that wasn’t serious.”

“I guess it’s possible that she thought meeting your family was too serious and she got scared off, but I don’t really believe that that is the issue,” Frost said. “You guys were too…I don’t know…comfortable together, happy, coupley…for too much of the party for that to really make sense.”

Jane sighed.

“I really think you need to get your head out of your ass,” Frost continued. “Stop waiting for her to tell you how she feels. You’re putting all the pressure on her to answer the way you want by just asking her why she’s ignoring you. You need to take the first step and tell her how you feel.”

“I don’t…Frost!” Jane hissed, stopping mid-sentence when she saw a man carrying what looked like an extremely heavy baseball or softball bat bag. Frost nodded almost imperceptibly to let Jane know he saw what she did. Without having to talk about it, they both got up and linked hands, making it look like a couple going for a leisurely walk. They followed behind the man.

 _He’s doing a great job making it look like he was just carrying baseball equipment to the fields_ , Jane thought to herself. Even she wasn’t sure if there was anything actually suspicious about him until she saw the bag bend slightly when he shifted the weight on his shoulder. If it was filled with bats like it should be, it wouldn’t bend.

Frost squeezed Jane’s hand, letting her know he noticed the bag, too. They dropped hands and split up, flanking him on either side. Unfortunately, it was difficult to keep out of sight in the open landscape of a park. He noticed Frost first. He instantly dropped the bag and took off in Jane’s direction. She didn’t see the bat that was still in his hand until it was too late. She was able to get her arm up enough that the bat didn’t make contact with her head at its full power, but it still made a sickening sound when it hit her skull. She dropped instantly, losing consciousness before she hit the ground.

She came to only a few minutes later. Frost was leaning over her. She tried to sit up, but he held her down.

“Don’t sit up,” he said quickly.

“Did he get away?” she said, instantly groaning at the pain that shot though her head at her words.

“No, I got him,” Frost said. “You slowed him down enough that I was able to tackle him right after he hit you. Korsak arrived shortly after it happened, so he’s with the perp. An ambulance is on its way.”

“I’m not going to the hospital,” Jane said angrily as she tried to sit up again, but just the slight movement made her nauseous.

Frost raised an eyebrow in response, and she gave up on her protests.

Jane ended up losing the argument about not going to the hospital. She was diagnosed with a moderately severe concussion. They kept reiterating how lucky she was that she was able to block some of the blow. Had he hit her with full force, he likely would have cracked her skull, which could have caused severe damage or even death. After spending the night in the hospital, she was discharged with strict instructions to take it easy. Her mother insisted on staying with her in her apartment, but after a few days even Angela had to admit that their bickering was probably doing more harm than her help was doing good, so she left.

Jane was relegated to desk duty for at least the next two weeks, possibly longer if she wasn’t cleared by the doctor. Her frustration only increased as Maura continued to ignore her, and she was tied to her desk.

“Did you tell Maura what happened?” Frost asked Jane Friday afternoon after listening to Jane lecture a patrol officer about how to handle evidence.

“No,” Jane said shortly.

“Don’t you think you should?” he asked.

“No.”

“Jane.”

“If she doesn’t want to talk to me, then she doesn’t get to know what’s going on in my life.”

“You’re miserable,” Frankie said, joining their conversation.

“Yeah, cus I was hit in the head with a bat and now I’m stuck at my desk,” Jane snapped.

“You’ve been stuck with desk duty before,” Frost said. “You’ve always hated it, but you’ve never terrorized officers like you have been lately.”

“I haven’t terrorized anyone,” Jane said. “They gotta learn how to handle evidence.”

Frankie snorted, but he silenced himself at the glare he got from his sister.

Ignoring Frankie, Frost told Jane, “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Except get assigned to your case,” Frankie added.

“Jane, I just think…” Frost started.

But Jane cut him off, jumping from her seat, she said, “5pm. I’m heading out.”

Frost sighed, giving up for now. “See you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jane called, waving over her shoulder without looking back as she walked to the elevator.

Gia barely waited for Jane to open the door the next morning before she came barging into her apartment.

Jane groaned at the intrusion but closed the door behind her friend, knowing Gia was here to stay.

“Why are you here?” she whined.

“That’s no way to greet your best friend on her birthday,” Gia said.

“It’s not your birthday,” Jane said.

“It’s the day of my birthday party, so it counts,” Gia countered.

Jane snorted in response but didn’t argue.

“I brought breakfast,” Gia said as she led the way to the kitchen.

“Yummy breakfast?” Jane asked in spite of herself.

Gia laughed. “There’s bacon,” she said.

“Gimme,” Jane said, holding out her hands for the Styrofoam container.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Gia said, “Frankie said you and Maura broke up.”

“We didn’t break up,” Jane said. “We weren’t dating.”

Gia rolled her eyes. “Come on. Forget semantics for a moment. You liked her, right?”

“Yeah,” Jane admitted. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

“Jane, it was clear to me that she felt the same way when I saw you guys together at your parent’s,” Gia said. “I don’t know what happened, but I think you need to talk to her.”

“I’ve tried!” Jane exclaimed.

Gia shook her head. “No, I know you. I’m sure you keep asking her what’s wrong, but you need to tell her how you feel,” Gia said.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her friend. “You and Frost talked,” Jane accused.

Gia just shrugged. “We’re worried about you, Jane. You’ve had break ups before, but after only knowing this woman for a few weeks, not talking to her is tearing you apart. That means something.”

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t feel the same way,” Jane reiterated.

“I think you’re wrong,” Gia said

“Even if she did feel the same way, how would this work? She lives in D.C. and I live in Boston. She’s educated and refined; I’m a blue-collar cop. We have nothing in common,” Jane said.

“Since when have you cared about someone’s socioeconomic background?” Gia said. “Besides, are you saying I’m not educated or refined?”

Jane snorted. “I’m not dating you,” she said.

“Apparently, you weren’t dating Maura either,” Gia said. “At least according to you. Although, I don’t know what to call what you were doing, then.”

Jane rolled her eyes.

“Okay, let’s make it simple,” Gia said. “Do you like Maura?”

“Yes, obviously I like her,” Jane said. “She’s amazing. How could anyone not like her?”

“Did you enjoy spending time with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you attracted to her?”

Jane tried to hide the smile that crossed her face as she thought about Maura’s naked body wrapped around her own. “Yeah,” she said.

“Okay, keep it in your pants,” Gia teased, causing Jane to roll her eyes. “Was the sex good? And I only want a yes or no answer.”

“Yes,” Jane said. “I wasn’t going to tell you anything else about that anyway.”

“Your face tells me more than I wanted to know anyway,” Gia said. “Do you want to see her again?”

“You know I do,” Jane said, starting to get annoyed.

“Okay, so you have this amazing, beautiful woman who you enjoy spending time with and have great sex with, and you want to see her again, but you refuse to tell her how you feel?” Gia asked knowingly.

Jane huffed. “Fine, I’ll think about it,” Jane conceded. “But for now, today’s about you.”

“As long as you promise to think about it, I’ll drop it,” Gia said. “Now, what are you wearing for tonight.”

Gia spent the rest of the morning digging through Jane’s closet to pick her the perfect outfit for later that night. They were all meeting up at Gia’s family’s restaurant to celebrate her 30th birthday. Gia hoped that a fun evening out would take Jane’s mind off of Maura for a while. She wanted Jane to relax and enjoy herself. Maybe it would help her get out of her head.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura’s foot tapped impatiently as she tried to focus on the lecture she was currently attending. Today was the last day of the Bullet and Blast Injuries Symposium. She and Susie had arrived late Thursday for the two-day symposium. Despite being in Boston, Maura tried not to think about Jane and how close she was.

Maura had been ignoring Jane for two weeks. She knew it was childish, but she didn’t really know what to say. The longer she ignored Jane’s texts and calls, the harder it became to reach out. Jane kept asking her what was wrong, but what was Maura supposed to say? _I think you have feelings for your best friend, and I don’t want to be your consolation prize until you can finally have what you want._ She couldn’t say that. Of course, Jane would deny it; maybe she didn’t even realize how she felt about Gia. It was better to just try to move on, something that would be easier when she wasn’t in Jane’s city.

“Maura! Maura!” Susie’s voice cut through Maura’s thoughts. “The lecture is over.”

“Oh, sorry,” Maura said, just now realizing that everyone around them was shuffling out of the room.

Susie sighed knowingly. “You should text Jane,” she said. “There’s still time for you guys to talk before we have to fly back to D.C.”

“No,” Maura said. “That’s over. Besides, we’re here for work.”

Maura and Susie walked out of the room. As soon as they got to the hall, one of the medical examiners that was hosting the conference stopped them.

“Dr. Isles, Ms. Chang, join us for a drink,” the man said. Maura couldn’t remember his name, but she did remember that she hadn’t enjoyed his company in the past. “A bunch of us are going to the Dirty Robber,” he continued. “Maybe, I can show you a good time,” he said directly to Maura, ignoring Susie in the process.

“Oh, I’m not sure,” Maura said, trying to come up with a plausible excuse not to go.

“Come on,” he continued.

“Pike!” another man called as he joined their conversation. Turning to Maura and Susie, he said, “Dr. Popov, and you are?”

“This is the beautiful Dr. Maura Isles and her colleague Sarah Chang,” Dr. Pike answered for Maura and Susie. Maura’s memory of the man came back instantly. He was the ME for western Massachusetts, and Maura had had the displeasure of working with him on a previous case. He was an incompetent ME and an unpleasant man.

“It’s Susie,” Susie clarified. “Susie Chang.”

Pike ignored Susie, addressing Dr. Popov when he said, “I was just inviting Maura and Susie to join us at the Dirty Robber.”

“You should come,” Popov said. “I’m sure we can make it worth your while,” he added as he eyed Maura up and down. Tilting his head in Susie’s direction, he said, “All the cops hang out there, so I’m sure we can find someone for your friend.”

Maura’s eyes widened, not because of Pike and Popov’s uncomfortable, and frankly gross, implications, but because she knew that if BPD cops frequented this bar, Jane was likely to be there.

Susie also realized the implication of what Popov had just said, so she stepped in to save her friend. “Sorry, we have dinner plans across town,” she said. “But thank you for the invite. Bye.”

Susie grabbed Maura’s elbow and dragged her away from the two unpleasant men. When they were finally away from the crowds, Maura sighed. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“No problem,” Susie said. “It’s not like either of us wanted to go out with them anyway.”

Maura nodded, but she still recognized what Susie was saying between the lines: she too though Jane would likely be at that bar.

“Do you want to get dinner?” Susie suggested.

“Sure, but let’s get away from this area,” Maura said. “I can’t chance…it.”

Susie knew Maura meant that she didn’t want to run into Jane. As much as she thought Maura should reach out, she was going to respect her friend’s decision.

Susie pulled out her phone and looked for highly rated restaurants around Boston.

“Here’s one,” Susie said, handing the phone to Maura. “It’s highly rated, and it’s on the other side of town.”

“That sounds good,” Maura replied. “I’ll order the Uber.”

A little over 30 minutes later, Maura and Susie were walking into the restaurant. They enjoyed each other’s company as they ate a delicious Italian dinner. Maura was enjoying herself, feeling better than she had in almost two weeks, so after they paid the bill, she asked, “Do you want to get one more drink at the bar before we go back to our hotel?”

“Sure,” Susie said brightly.

They made their way over to the bar where Maura ordered another glass of wine and Susie decided on a cocktail. Just as she took a sip of her wine, Maura heard loud laughter from across the restaurant. She froze with her glass halfway to her mouth. There may have been a number of people laughing, but her ears homed in on one voice in particular. She’d know that sound anywhere.

“Are you okay?” Susie asked.

Maura ignored the question as her head flipped in the direction of the laughter. Her eyes found her instantly – the woman she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for weeks.

Susie turned to look in the direction of Maura’s eyesight, a soft “oh” falling from her lips when she recognized Jane.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane laughed at Frost’s recounting of the perp hitting Jane across the head with a baseball bat. It shouldn’t be funny, but of course, Frost made everything funny, and she couldn’t help but laugh at his descriptions of her facial expressions.

She would never be able to tell you what made her look towards the bar, but as though some invisible force was directing her vision, she looked past her friends, making eye contact with the one person she never expected to see again, let alone tonight.

Jane’s breath caught in her throat. She stood frozen in place as she watched Susie stand up, take Maura by the elbow, and drag her towards Jane.

With a large, friendly smile, Susie reached up and gave Jane a hug. “Jane!” she said. “It’s great to see you.”

Jane’s eyes stayed locked on Maura as she answered, “It’s great to see you too. Um, what are you guys doing here?”

Jane was aware that all of her friends had abandoned their own conversations and were watching the exchange taking place in front of them.

Maura opened and closed her mouth a few times as though she was having a hard time making sounds come out, so it was Susie that answered, “We’re here for a symposium.”

“The Bullet and Blast Injuries Symposium,” Jane said. “A bunch of people from the morgue and lab were attending that.”

“Yeah,” Susie said, not really sure how to get Maura and Jane to talk to each other instead of her. “Um…we decided we wanted to go out to dinner before leaving and this place was highly rated on Yelp,” she explained, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“Well, that’s good news,” Gia said, causing Susie to look at her in confusion.

“This is Gia’s restaurant,” Jane explained.

“Well, my family’s restaurant,” Gia said.

“Oh,” Susie replied. “Well, it was very good. We enjoyed our meals a lot.”

“Thanks,” Gia said. “You guys should join us. We’re celebrating my birthday.” She could tell that Maura was about to turn her down, so she continued, “Actually, Maura this is perfect. Could you come help me fix my dress? This one is useless when it comes to being a girl.” Gia pointed at Jane with her thumb.

Jane rolled her eyes. She was surprised when Maura said okay. As though he’s planned this with Gia, Frost had already folded Susie into their group. She watched Gia and Maura walked towards the bathroom. She was nervous about what Gia was doing, but she knew that if she tried to follow them, Gia would just kick her out. She decided she would give them a couple of minutes, but if they weren’t back soon, she was going to go save Maura.

* * *

_Maura_

Gia closed and locked the door behind Maura.

“How can I help you?” Maura said coldly.

“What happened between you and Jane?” Gia asked.

“I thought you needed help with your dress,” Maura responded.

“I lied.”

“Okay, I’m going to go,” Maura said as she took a step towards the door.

Gia put her hand on the door. “Maura, please wait,” she said, her voice softening. “I’m sorry I lied, and I’m sorry I tricked you into coming in here. If you want to go, I won’t stop you, but I didn’t know how else to get you alone to talk to you.”

Gia dropped her hand from the door, but Maura didn’t move, so Gia continued, “Look, if you don’t have feelings for Jane, then I’ll drop this. I just thought you should know that she’s been miserable for the last two weeks. She either doesn’t know or won’t tell me what happened between you two. It’s just…I don’t know…I guess the look on your face when you saw Jane, it made me think that maybe you’ve been feeling the same way. I know this started as some weird fake date, but is that really all this has been to you?”

“No,” Maura admitted, cursing the tears that pricked at her eyes.

“Then, talk to her,” Gia said. “Tell her why you’re upset.”

Maura crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest and looked away from Gia. She couldn’t tell Gia what was bothering her, but maybe Gia was right, maybe she should talk to Jane. Finally, she nodded in assent.

Gia stepped forward and pulled Maura in for a hug. “Come on,” she said to Maura. “Come have a drink with us then go home with Jane.”

Maura returned the hug, albeit somewhat uncomfortably, and followed Gia back into the restaurant. Just as Gia opened the door, they ran straight into Jane, whose face was a mask of uncertainty.

Gia threw Maura a look, squeezed Jane’s shoulder, and left Maura and Jane together just outside the bathroom.

“Can we talk?” Jane asked softly.

“Yes, but not here, okay?” Maura said.

Jane nodded.

“Gia suggested we stay and have one more drink with them then go back to your place,” Maura told her. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Jane said, reaching out to take Maura’s hand.

Maura silently took Jane’s hand and allowed her to guide them back to the group. Gia handed a glass of wine to Maura and a soda to Jane.

“Are you the designated driver?” Maura asked. “I don’t want to disrupt your plans.”

“Oh, um, no,” Jane said. “It’s okay. I wasn’t supposed to drive anyone other than myself. I, um, I just can’t drink right now.” Seeing the surprised look on Maura’s face, she quickly added, “I’m not pregnant or anything like that. I just, I got a concussion on Monday and I’m not supposed to drink for two weeks.”

“Oh,” Maura said, her eyebrows knit together in concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Jane shook her head and placed her hand on Maura’s forearm in an attempt to offer comfort. “I’m okay. I’ll tell you the story when we get back to my place, but I promise, I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Maura nodded. She was still concerned, but she knew this wasn’t the place to discuss it.

About 45 minutes later, they had said goodnight to everyone, and Maura had received assurance from Susie that it was okay for her to leave with Jane. Jane led Maura to her car. They rode in awkward silence for a while. The tension seemed to grow the closer they got to Jane’s apartment.

When they stopped at a stoplight, it seemed that Jane couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Look, Maura,” she said. “I’m really sorry. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure what I did wrong, but whatever it is, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please tell me what I did; I want to make sure I don’t ever do it again.”

Maura sighed. “I’m sorry, too,” Maura said. “I think I just got scared of how I was feeling about you.”

“I get that,” Jane said. “But it seemed like there was such a sudden shift. Did something go wrong at my parents’ house.”

“I, um, I…” Maura tried, but she couldn’t get the words right. She buried her face in her hands in frustration.

Jane gently reached over and pulled Maura’s hands away from her face, silently lacing their fingers together. Maura silently watched out the passenger window as they continued silently through the streets of Boston.

After Jane parked, they both exited the car, and Maura followed Jane up the stairs to her apartment.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Jane asked Maura after she had closed the door and kicked off her shoes.

Maura stood awkwardly by the front door. “Just a water please,” she responded.

Jane grabbed two bottles of water and sat down on the couch. Holding out the bottle to Maura, she said, “Come sit down.”

Maura sat on the other end of the couch, placing her purse on the coffee table before taking the water from Jane. She knew her body was telegraphing her discomfort as she sat rigidly with her back ramrod straight.

Jane sighed. “Maura, if you don’t want to be here, I’ll drive you back to your hotel or call you a cab,” she said.

Maura shook her head. “No, I…I want to talk…I, um…I’ve really missed you,” Maura finally admitted.

“I’ve missed you, too, Maura,” Jane said. “I really like you.”

Maura finally looked up at Jane. “I really like you, too,” she whispered.

“What happened at the party?” Jane asked softly.

“I got jealous.”

“Of what?” Jane said; that wasn’t the response she was expecting.

“Of your friendship with Gia,” Maura replied.

“Why?” Jane asked. “We’re just friends.”

Maura nodded. “I know it’s not rational,” she said. “I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“Okay,” Jane said. “I don’t know how to reassure you that there isn’t anything between me and Gia. I’ve never felt that way about her. She’s always been more like a sister or a cousin to me. And she’s straight, so she doesn’t like me like that either.”

“I think it’s just something I need to work on,” Maura admitted.

Jane nodded. “Okay,” she said. “I guess I’m just wondering what we are. I really like you, Maura, and I want to keep seeing you, but we never defined this. Are we dating? Are we friends-with-benefits? Is this just a fling? Is this over?”

Maura shook her head quickly. “I…I don’t know what this is, but I do know I don’t want it to be over.”

“Me neither,” Jane said.

“But I’m also not sure I’m ready for…my feelings for you are real. This isn’t a fling for me or even friends-with-benefits. It’s more than that, but I’m not sure I’m ready…” Maura struggled to describe her fears.

“You’re not sure you’re ready to be in an exclusive romantic relationship?” Jane suggested.

Maura’s head tilted to the side, mulling over Jane’s words. “No,” she said slowly. “It’s not that I want to see other people. Although, if I can’t commit, I suppose it’s not fair to ask you not to see other people.”

Jane shook her head. “I don’t want to see other people,” she assured Maura. “I want to see where this goes, even if we have to slow down. I think maybe I’m starting to understand. You’re not ready to be girlfriends yet, but you want to try dating.”

Maura looked up at Jane gratefully. “Is that okay?” she asked nervously.

“Yeah,” Jane said. “I think that’s a good idea. We kinda weirdly jumped into this thing without defining it. I’m okay with starting back at the beginning – just dating. If it goes well, maybe we can explore the idea of being girlfriends later.”

“Thank you,” Maura said, her eyes glazing over with tears.

“Come here,” Jane said, beckoning her to move into her arms, and Maura did without hesitation.

Jane held Maura tightly to her for a few moments before whispering into her hair, “Does this mean we’re also going to wait to have sex again?”

Maura giggled. She lifted her head from Jane’s chest. They exchanged smiles before Maura leaned in to give Jane a kiss, but she pulled back before it could get heated. “No, honestly, I don’t think I could do that.” Jane leaned forward to pull Maura back into a kiss, but Maura put her hand on Jane’s lips to stop her. With a smile, she added, “But, we’re not having sex tonight.” She laughed at Jane’s pout. “Trust me, it’s not because I don’t want to, but as a doctor I know that you aren’t supposed to engage in strenuous physical activity this soon after a concussion.”

“I feel fine,” Jane tried, but Maura shook her head.

“Not a chance,” Maura said, laughing when Jane sighed in resignation. “How about instead, we draw a warm bath. I can give you a light massage in the tub. Then, we can curl up together in bed.”

Jane smiled. “Okay, I like that idea.”

Maura stood up, offering her hand to Jane to help her stand. “You still have to tell me what happened,” she said.

“It’s not really that interesting of a story, but I’ll tell you in the bath.”

Jane started the water, adding some of the vanilla lavender bubble bath she had under the sink. While the water was filling, Maura went to the bedroom to hang up her clothes, returning in her bra and panties.

“Hmm,” Jane hummed. “I missed this, too,” she added, wrapping her arms around Maura’s waist, pulling her close.

Maura lifted her arms and rested them on Jane’s shoulders, her hands loosely linked behind her head. They smiled at each other before sharing a loving kiss. Maura instantly melted further into Jane’s embrace. She had forgotten what it felt like to kiss Jane, and now that she could do it again, she never wanted to stop. Maura reluctantly pulled back before they went any further.

“The bath’s getting cold,” she said quietly, releasing her grip on Jane.

Jane stepped back and lifted her shirt over her head. Maura’s started to take her own bra off but stopped when she saw Jane’s arms.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, gingerly taking Jane’s arm in her hands.

“Oh, yeah,” Jane said. “That’s why I was wearing long sleeves,” she added with a laugh, but Maura looked up at her in horror. “Really, it’s fine, Maur. Let’s get in the tub.”

Maura swallowed and nodded. They both finished removing their clothes in silence. Jane got into the bath first, leaning back against the side of the tub.

Maura shook her head. “Scoot up,” she said, waving her hand at Jane. “I was going to give you a massage, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Jane replied, moving forward. Maura stepped into the tub behind Jane, sitting down with her legs on either side of Jane’s, and pulling Jane back towards her so she was resting against her chest.

Maura ran her hands up and down Jane’s arms, eventually asking, “Will you tell me what happened?”

“I was working a case,” Jane said, taking Maura’s hands in her own and linking their fingers together. “We had three bodies in five days, all dumped in public parks during high traffic times. The bodies had appeared around the same time on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so we suspected there might be a pattern. Frost and I staked out one of the parks that I thought was most likely to be the next dumping ground on Sunday. At around the same time, a man showed up with a baseball bag. He was actually doing a really good job concealing the fact that he had a body in the bag instead of bats, but Frost and I both noticed him right away. We flanked him, coming in from opposite sides. He saw Frost first and took off in my direction. I went to tackle him, but what I didn’t see was that while he had dropped the bag, he still had a bat in his hand. He swung at my head. I got my arm up to soften the blow, but it still hit my head hard enough to knock me out.”

Maura flinched involuntarily at Jane’s words, her hands squeezing Jane’s.

“I’m okay, though,” Jane assured her. “I mean, I had a concussion, and obviously some bruising, but they said I was lucky. I spent some time in the hospital, but I’ve mostly been able to recover at home.”

Maura had her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to cry. She let her forehead rest against Jane’s head. Taking a deep breath, she said, “I know that I was the one who made it impossible to talk, but I still really wish you would have told me.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to know,” Jane said. “I thought you were done with me.”

“I know,” Maura said, the tears starting to fall. “I’m so sorry, Jane. Please, just, if you get hurt in the future, please tell me, even if we’re fighting or not talking. Please promise me you’ll always tell me.”

Jane leaned forward and turned so that she could look at Maura. She pushed a piece of hair behind Maura’s ear before taking Maura’s face in her hands. Wiping the tears from Maura’s face, Jane answered, “I promise.” Jane leaned forward to give Maura a comforting kiss. Dropping her hands from Maura’s face, she turned back around and leaned into Maura again.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, holding her tight for a few minutes, her cheek pressed to the side of Jane’s head. Maura moved to remove her arms from around Jane, but Jane held them in place. “I was going to give you your massage,” she said quietly.

“I know, but I’m enjoying the feeling of being in your arms right now,” Jane admitted. “Is it okay if we just sit like this.”

“Of course,” Maura said, tightening her grip on Jane.

“Besides, if you do anything more to turn me on, we might be in trouble,” Jane added with a smile.

Maura snorted into Jane’s ear. Instead of responding, she placed a kiss on Jane’s cheek before relaxing again with Jane pressed to her front.

When the water finally got too cold to stay in the tub, they both got out, drying off before crawling into Jane’s bed.

Maura turned on her side. When she felt Jane’s naked body press against her back, her arms holding her close, Maura felt more at peace than she had in two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they still haven’t opened up completely, but it’s a start. It would have been too easy for them to go right from complete avoidance to being fully open with each other, so there is a little more angst left in this story, but I promise we’re getting close to the end.
> 
> Also, I didn’t use real parks in Boston for the crime scenes because I’m not familiar enough with the area. The crime isn’t really a big part of the story, though, so I figured it didn’t really matter.


	10. The Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maura discusses a difficult case that involves the murder of a child by a parent. I will place a note just before Maura starts talking about the case and another note when she’s done for anyone that wants to skip that part. Other than knowing Maura worked a hard case that greatly affected her, the content of the case isn’t necessary for understanding the larger story.
> 
> Also, to be safe, trigger warning for discussions of the Hoyt case (and some PTSD symptoms for Jane). If you need to, you could probably skip this chapter and come back for chapter 11 without missing too much.

_Jane_

Jane missed Maura. It was that simple. It had been a week and a half since they made up when Maura was in Boston for the symposium. They had barely spent any time together in weeks; first, because they weren’t talking; then, because they both had to work the previous weekend. So, the result was that Jane had only seen Maura the Saturday night of Gia’s birthday in the four weeks between Maura’s last visit to Boston for Memorial Day and next weekend when Jane could finally visit D.C. again.

What was more, they hadn’t been able to talk on the phone in almost a week. Both of them had multiple new cases come in at work and were working long hours at the office. Jane had finally been cleared to return to active duty on Friday, just in time for another case to eat up her entire weekend. Luckily, they had closed the case today, so for the first time in over ten days Jane left the precinct for more than a quick shower and a nap. She had just curled up on the couch to watch some baseball and order dinner when her phone rang. A huge smile crossed her face when she saw that it was Maura.

“Hi, Maur,” she answered the phone.

“Hi, Jane,” Maura replied sounding breathless.

“How are you?” Jane asked.

Maura ignored her question and asked one of her own, “Are you home?”

“Yeah, why?” Jane asked. Suddenly, she was worried about the reason for Maura’s call. Was she calling to break up with her? Was she making sure that Jane wasn’t in public when she broke up with her? Maura hadn’t wanted to commit to being girlfriends; maybe, during the time apart, Maura had realized that she preferred having her free time back.

Jane was pulled from her worrying by a knock on her door.

“Hold on,” Jane said into the phone. “Someone’s at my door. It’s probably my…” Jane stopped mid-sentence when she looked through the peephole and saw Maura standing there. She hung up her phone and flung her door open.

“What are you…” Jane started, shocked. Maura suddenly looked nervous and tense. “Are you okay?”

* * *

_Maura_

As soon as Jane asked if she was okay, tears started streaming down Maura’s face. “Oh, Maur,” Jane said as she pulled Maura to her for a hug. Maura dropped her bag and buried her face in the crook of Jane’s neck, letting the tension leave her body as Jane held her.

Jane stepped back and took Maura’s face in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

Maura just shook her head as the tears came faster. Jane pulled her back towards her, whispering, “It’s okay,” into her hair as she ran her hand up and down Maura’s back trying to comfort her.

When Maura’s breathing slowed, Jane stepped back, placing a soft kiss on her lips before reaching down to pick up Maura’s bags and guide her inside. Maura couldn’t help feeling embarrassed at her breakdown as she watched Jane close the door and lock it behind them. She never cried in front of people, not even as a child. Yet, today, after a bad case at work, she’d not only cried in front of Jane, but she’d also taken a two-hour flight just to do so.

“Come sit,” Jane said quietly, placing her hand on the small of Maura’s back to guide her to the couch. Once Maura was seated, she quickly ran to the kitchen to get them each a water bottle, grabbing the Kleenex box on her way back to the couch. She handed Maura one of the water bottles and the Kleenex and placed her own water on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around the other woman and pulling her close.

Running her hand through Maura’s hair as she held her close with her other arm, Jane asked, “When’s the last time you ate something?”

“Um, I don’t…I haven’t eaten since lunch,” Maura said. “But I’m not very hungry.”

“You have to eat,” Jane told her. She didn’t release her hold on Maura as she reached for her phone. She quickly ordered a pizza and salad before placing her phone back on the coffee table. Jane placed a soft kiss on the top of Maura’s head as she wrapped her other arm back around Maura and held her tight. Maura let herself melt into the embrace, taking comfort in just being close to her favorite person. She had never experienced this kind of comfort from another person, and she had never been held like this. She could tell that Jane was worried about her, but that she was letting Maura take the time she needed before she talked.

“I’m sorry,” Maura finally said after they’d sat together like that for a while.

“I hope you’re not apologizing for coming here,” Jane said.

“I didn’t ask, I just came,” Maura said. “You might have had plans or had to work.”

“Maura, you never need to ask. You are always welcome here, no matter what. I don’t have any plans tonight – we closed our case today – but even if I did, I would make time for you. I’ll always make time for you.”

Maura blinked as she felt hot tears return to her eyes. In response, she brought her feet up and tucked them under her body as she snuggled closer to Jane. “During my time as a medical examiner, I’ve worked a lot of difficult cases. Usually, I can remain objective; I can compartmentalize, allowing myself to do my work in order to help the victim and their family to the best of my ability without losing myself completely. But…but…” Maura broke off as she tried to catch her breath, trying not to let her crying overwhelm her. She took strength from the soft loving kisses Jane kept placing on the top of her head, reminding her that she was there for Maura.

**[SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ ABOUT MAURA’S CASE]**

Maura took a deep breath before continuing, “But today I had to autopsy a six year old girl and her parents. The child was adopted. Her birth father had located her and attempted to kidnap her. He killed her parents when they tried to protect her. The police arrived at the house before he was able to escape. When he realized he was trapped, he killed the little girl before taking his own life.

“I’ve autopsied children before, including children who have been hurt in unimaginable ways. Cases involving children have always been difficult, but something about today’s case affected me more than most. I’m not as cold as everyone thinks I am. I feel for every person that ends up on my table, but I have to create some sort of separation between myself and the victim or I wouldn’t be able to do my job.”

“I don’t think you’re cold,” Jane said. “Far from it, in fact, even before today. Can I ask, do you have any idea what it was about today’s case that was different?”

“I’m not completely sure,” Maura answered. “But I think maybe I saw too much of myself in the little girl. I was adopted. I can’t remember if I told you that. I…but I…I don’t have the best relationship with my adoptive parents. I know they loved me, in their own way, but I always felt like I needed to earn their love. I’m honestly not sure if they would have given their own lives to protect me.”

“Oh, Maura,” Jane said quietly, pulling her impossibly closer. “I don’t know your parents, and I’m not trying to defend them, especially if they didn’t give you every ounce of love you deserved, but I’m not sure it’s helpful to you or your relationship with them to think that way.”

“I know, but I can’t help it,” Maura replied. “I guess I just wonder what it would be like to have someone love you so much that they would give up everything for you.”

**[RESTART HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE CASE]**

Jane wanted to tell Maura that she would give up everything for her, she would die for her, but she knew that Maura would think that she was just saying it to make her feel better. She decided that, for as long as Maura would let her, she would spend every day _showing_ Maura how much she meant to her. One day, Jane hoped, Maura wouldn’t have to wonder if someone loved her enough to die for her.

Before Jane could say anything, Maura continued, “There was a lot of benign neglect. It’s not that they didn’t love me. It’s just that I didn’t ask for much. I don’t think I really knew how, and the less that I would ask for the less time that they would have for me. They were just very, very involved in their own lives and into each other. I used to wish that my biological family would show up and take me away. I dreamed that there would be an instant connection, and that we could live like the happy families that I would see on TV.”

“I’m not sure those families actually exist,” Jane said.

“Your family loves each other,” Maura said. “I could tell just from the one afternoon I spent with them. All of you freely showed your love for each other, and you’re involved in each other’s lives. I want that.”

“You can have my family,” Jane told her.

Maura laughed lightly. “You’d miss them,” she said softly.

Jane shrugged. “Maybe we can both have them, then,” she said.

Maura smiled against Jane’s shoulder. She wasn’t sure if Jane was just saying what she thought Maura wanted to hear, but she had to admit it was helping. And despite Maura’s doubts, something about Jane’s tone suggested she was sincere. Maura liked the idea of being a part of Jane’s family. She wondered if one day she would have the family she’d always wanted, just in a different way than she expected.

Maura sat up when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their dinner. After placing the pizza and salad on the coffee table, Jane ran to the kitchen to get plates and utensils. Maura tried to clean up her face with the Kleenex while Jane was gone, but she knew that she still must look terrible.

When Jane returned, Maura gave her a small smile. She was more grateful for the woman sitting next to her than she could put into words. “Thank you,” she said softly when Jane handed her a plate. She hoped that Jane knew she was thanking her for more than just the plate; she was thanking her for being here for her, for taking care of her, for holding her while she cried, for not judging her, and a little bit for dinner, too.

Maura realized that she had been staring at Jane when Jane blushed and told her to, “Eat.” She laughed before reaching for a piece of pizza. She felt another wave of… _something she couldn’t quite name_ …when she saw that Jane had remembered that she liked mushrooms on her pizza and had ordered half mushroom half pepperoni.

Their conversation shifted to lighter topics as they ate. Maura continued to feel better as the evening wore on; the combined effects of the food and Jane’s ability to make her laugh working wonders.

“How long are you here?” Jane asked as she stacked their dirty dishes and collected their trash.

“Just till morning,” Maura said. “Um, is it okay if I spend the night?”

“Of course, it is,” Jane said, reaching out to squeeze Maura’s hand. “I told you, you are always welcome here. Besides, I want you to spend the night.”

“Thank you,” Maura replied. “I do have to work tomorrow, so my flight is at 8am.”

Jane nodded before standing up to clean up.

“Can I use your bathroom?” Maura asked.

“Yeah, use whatever you want,” Jane called back over her shoulder. “You don’t have to ask; just make yourself at home.”

Jane was sitting on the couch again when Maura returned from the bathroom. She sat next to Jane and leaned forward to kiss Jane. As the kiss heated up, Maura shifted so that she was straddling Jane, her skirt riding up her thighs. Maura’s hands continued to run up and down Jane’s sides, stopping only to pull their bodies closer together.

“Wait,” Maura said, panting as she released Jane’s mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Jane asked, stopping all movement.

“Did the doctor clear you for…”

Jane cut her off, finishing her sentence, “…for all usual activities.”

“Good,” Maura breathed before resuming their make-out session.

Jane’s hands moved up and down the outsides of Maura’s thighs, shifting to slide under her skirt, cupping her ass, pulling her close. At the same time, Maura moved her kisses from Jane’s mouth, down her jawline and neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Jane’s hips bucked in response as she let out a low moan.

Jane released Maura’s hips to bring her hands up to unbutton Maura’s blouse. As Jane slid the blouse down Maura’s shoulders, Maura removed her hands from Jane only long enough to throw her shirt across the room. Maura gasped when Jane squeezed her breasts through her bra.

“T…tt…take it off,” Maura panted. Jane wasted no time reaching behind Maura and unclasping her bra. Once again, Maura threw it across the room before returning her hands to remove Jane’s shirt. She smiled into Jane’s mouth when she realized that Jane was braless under her t-shirt.

“I thought I was alone for the night,” Jane whispered into her mouth.

“Mmmhmmm,” was all Maura could get out as her own hands moved to Jane’s breasts. Maura shifted forward, wrapping her arms around Jane’s shoulders as their breasts brushed against each other. The sensation of Jane’s skin against her sensitive nipples sent shivers through Maura’s body.

Jane used the change in their positions to her advantage, grabbing Maura and flipping them so that Maura was laying on her back on the couch. Maura tried to pull Jane back on top of her, but Jane resisted, instead her fingers sought out the zipper on Maura’s skirt. She quickly removed the rest of Maura’s and her own clothes before (finally in Maura’s opinion) moving back on top of Maura.

“Oh, god,” Maura moaned as Jane’s weight pressed deliciously against her body. Her hips bucked up to meet Jane’s, and Jane responded in kind, their hips moving against each other slowly. Maura’s moans and pants got increasingly louder as Jane moved her lips down the column of Maura’s neck, across her collarbone, and settled on her right breast. Maura threaded her fingers into Jane’s hair, holding her close, as Jane’s tongue circled and flicked her tightening nipple. Her hips bucked again, and she cried out, “Fuck!” when Jane bit down, pulling the pebbled tip between her teeth before releasing her breast with a pop. Jane’s hand came up to continue playing with Maura’s right breast while her mouth moved to her left, providing equal attention to it as she licked, nipped, and sucked until Maura couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jaaannneeee…” she whined. Jane chucked but complied, her fingers releasing Maura’s breast and moving down to where Maura needed her most. Jane moaned against Maura’s breast when her hand slipped between Maura’s legs and found how wet Maura was. Her fingers circled Maura’s clit, working her up quickly. Jane released Maura’s breast with another pop at the same time she thrust two fingers into Maura.

“Shit…fuck…ahhhhhh…” Maura cried out as her hips thrust up into Jane’s hand. They found an easy rhythm with Jane’s fingers following the pace set by Maura’s hips. Jane’s eyes remained glued on Maura’s face, taking in every emotion telegraphed by the other woman’s face as she rose closer and closer to her climax.

Jane knew Maura was close when she felt her walls start to twitch against her fingers and her moans became more and more high-pitched. Maura’s fingers dug into Jane’s shoulders as she pushed her hips harder against Jane.

“I need…m…mmm…more…” Maura whimpered. Jane responded instantly, adding a third finger and curling harder against Maura’s front wall, perfectly hitting her G-spot. “Jane…oh my god…Jane…Jane…Jane,” Maura panted as she fell over the edge. Her legs clamped down, holding Jane’s hand in place, but Jane’s fingers continued to move inside her, drawing out her pleasure. Her back arched off the couch and pressed into Jane; her head fell back as she screamed out her release.

Jane removed her fingers from inside Maura once Maura collapsed against the couch, breathing hard. Maura smiled up at Jane as she reached her arms up and wrapped them around Jane’s shoulders, pulling her down on top of her for a passionate kiss.

Jane moaned into the kiss. “I’m so close already,” she whispered into Maura’s mouth. Maura smiled, bringing her hand down between Jane’s legs. Her smile growing at the wetness she found. “Please don’t tease,” Jane whined as Maura’s fingers began tapping her clit. Jane pushed her hips down against Maura’s hand, and Maura responded by entering her with three fingers. Jane cried out at the intrusion, spreading her legs further apart to allow Maura to reach deeper inside her. It only took a few thrusts of Maura’s fingers, her thumb applying pressure to Jane’s clit for Jane to come.

After, they laid together on the couch, reveling in the feeling of their hot, sticky bodies against each other. Jane tucked herself against the couch so that she was half on top of Maura and half off to the side. As she regained her strength, Maura reached up and wrapped her arms around Jane, holding her close while she buried her face in the crook of Jane’s neck.

Jane placed a soft kiss on the side of her head. “Do you want to go to bed?” Jane whispered into her hair. Maura nodded in response. She let out a shriek when Jane swiftly stood up, taking Maura with her. Maura quickly wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, placing kisses everywhere she could reach as Jane carried her to the bedroom. Jane placed her gently on the bed, and Maura shifted back so that she was in the center of the bed. When Jane tried to climb on top of her again, Maura shook her head and pulled her down, flipping them so that she was now on top. She smiled down at Jane before leaning forward to give her a loving passionate kiss. The kiss quickly got sloppy as it quickly heated up.

Maura reached for Jane’s hands and brought them above her head. She pinned them in place with her left hand and started to bring her right hand down to play with Jane’s breast, but before she got very far, Jane’s eyes widened in fear. She pulled her hands from Maura’s grip and pulled herself out from under Maura, falling off the bed in the process.

Maura quickly sat up and looked over the side of the bed. Her heart broke when she saw Jane sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees as she held onto herself as tightly as she could, and her face buried in her knees. Maura stepped out of the bed and kneeled in front of Jane, careful not to touch her.

“Jane,” she whispered. “Jane, are you okay? I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or scare you.” She paused; she was out of her depth, and she didn’t know how to help Jane. “I’m going to place my hand on your shoulder, okay? Shake your head if you don’t want me to,” she said quietly. When Jane didn’t respond, she sat down next to her, lightly placing her hand on Jane’s shoulder. Jane jumped slightly at the touch but didn’t withdraw from it. After a few moments, Maura started moving her hand in what she hoped were comforting motions, her circles covering more of Jane’s back with each stroke. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, and Maura felt Jane’s body slowly start to release some of its tension.

Maura continued rubbing Jane’s back. After about 20 minutes of sitting like that, Jane suddenly shifted, collapsing into Maura’s side. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist and buried her face against Maura’s chest. Maura responded by wrapping her own arms around Jane’s body, holding her tight against her. “It’s okay, Jane. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered into Jane’s hair, leaving soft kisses as she spoke. They stayed like that for a few more minutes as Maura held Jane tight against her body with one arm and rubbed her back with her other. When Jane’s breathing seemed to return to normal, Maura asked, “Do you want to move to the bed?”

Jane nodded and released her grip on Maura. She wiped her face before standing up and reaching her hand out to help Maura stand. “I’m sorry,” Jane said sadly as she pulled Maura towards her into a hug. Maura shook her head against Jane’s shoulder. “You don’t need to apologize,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“No, you didn’t know,” Jane cut her off. She released Maura from the hug and led Maura to the bed. They pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane as they laid face-to-face, so close that their noses were almost touching. Maura’s eyes searched Jane’s face for a few moments before Jane started talking.

“Have you ever Googled me?” she asked.

“No,” Maura responded with a shake of her head.

“I was working a serial killer case last year. He was murdering couples. He would capture them and bind their hands and feet with duct tape. He would sit the husband in a chair and place a teacup on his knee to alert him if the husband tried to move. He would then rape the wife while the husband watched helplessly. Then he would kill the husband and take the wife. He would hold her hostage for a few days, while he continued raping her. Eventually, he’d dispose of the wife’s body in a remote location.”

“The Surgeon,” Maura breathed out.

“Yeah, you’ve heard of him?” Jane asked.

“I have, but I didn’t realize…I didn’t know that you worked on that case,” Maura said.

“Yeah, Korsak and I were the leads on the case. Frost didn’t work in homicide yet,” Jane continued. “We tracked him down. I was alone and I was supposed to wait for backup.” Jane felt Maura involuntarily tighten her grip on her. “But I looked in the window. I could see him in the basement. He was leaning over a woman – the woman he had most recently kidnapped. She was lying on a dirty mattress, and she was still alive. I couldn’t wait, knowing he could and likely would kill her at any moment, so I went in without backup. I figured it was one-on-one and I had a gun, but he must have heard me enter the house or something. He was waiting as I came down the stairs and he knocked me out with a 2x4. I came to moments later, but I was still dazed. He was able to hold me down, and he stabbed scalpels through both of my hands pinning me to the ground.

“Oh god, Jane, I’m so sorry,” Maura said. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell while listening to Jane’s story. Jane pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed up against each other, and Maura rested her head on Jane’s chest.

“He didn’t rape me,” Jane said. “He was planning to take his time with me, so he was pressing a scalpel against my throat just enough to make me bleed, but not enough to kill me when Korsak arrived. He shot Hoyt, but he lived. He’s in prison.”

“I’m so sorry, Jane,” Maura whispered through her tears.

Jane placed a soft kiss on her head. “It’s okay,” she assured Maura. “It will always be a part of me, but I’m okay. I know it probably doesn’t seem like it right now, but I’ve come a long way since last year. It’s actually been a long time since something like that happened.”

“I shouldn’t have…” Maura started.

“No, Maura, no. You didn’t know. You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have told you. I was just caught up in what we were doing until…”

“Until you had a flashback,” Maura finished for her.

“Yeah,” Jane said. “I’m sorry I ruined our night together.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Maura said. “Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you trusted me enough to tell me.”

“Thank you for not making me feel like a freak,” Jane said, causing Maura to pull back to look at her.

“What? Why would you even say that?” she asked.

Jane couldn’t look Maura in the eye, her gaze trained on something behind Maura. Maura brought her fingers to grip Jane’s chin and gently turned her face so that she was looking at her.

“Jane, you’re not a freak,” she said quietly but firmly. “I don’t know who told you that or why you feel that way, but I need you to hear me. You are incredibly strong and brave; you’re beautiful and smart; you’re kind and caring. There is nothing about you that makes you a freak.”

Tears clouded Jane’s eyes, but she nodded. Maura pulled her back towards her and wrapped her arms tighter around Jane as Jane buried her face in her chest. “I’ve only had sex with one other person since this happened. It…it didn’t go well. She was grossed out by my scars.”

“Oh, Jane, I’m so sorry, but she was wrong. She was so so wrong. Your scars are not gross. Your scars are reminders of how strong you are, and they…” Maura trailed off, unsure of whether it was okay to say what she was going to say next.

“They what? Jane asked.

“They feel good,” Maura admitted. “Against my skin, I mean. I don’t know exactly how to explain it, but I suppose it’s a combination of enjoying the extra sensations caused by the rough scar tissue on my sensitive skin and the way they remind me that they’re your hands on my body. I’m sorry if that’s weird.” Maura knew that she usually said the wrong thing in these kinds of situations. She had never been good with people, especially not with providing comfort to other people. She hoped that even if it was the wrong thing to say that Jane wouldn’t be offended.

“I don’t know if it’s weird, but thank you,” Jane said.

“Also, I’m selfishly glad that it didn’t work out with that other woman,” Maura said, causing Jane to chuckle.

“Me too,” Jane admitted.


	11. The Party

_Jane_

Jane was floating when she arrived at work the next day. Even though it had been an emotionally charged visit, just seeing Maura had lifted her spirits. Even better, she’d see Maura again in about 36 hours when she went to D.C.

Frost squinted suspiciously at Jane when she put down a cup of coffee in front of him. “You’re too happy for a Thursday morning,” he noted.

Jane paused, wondering if she should tell him that she saw Maura last night, but before she could make a decision, he continued, “Normally, I’d think you got laid last night, but I know your girlfriend is in a different state.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Jane obfuscated.

“So, you slept with someone else?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“No, of course not!” Jane snapped. She glanced around the bullpen to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation before she sat on the corner of Frost’s desk. “We’re taking things slow and last time we talked about it, she wasn’t ready to be girlfriends, yet, okay? But I would never sleep with someone else while I’m with Maura, regardless of what we call it.”

“Yeah, that didn’t really seem like you,” Frost said nonchalantly.

“But for your information, I saw Maura briefly last night, but ya know, keep it to yourself, okay?” she asked.

Frost’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and a smirk took over his face.

“Shut up!” Jane hissed, causing Frost to throw up his hands in mock defeat as he chuckled at her.

Jane rolled her eyes again as she pushed herself off his desk. She would never admit it to him, but Jane loved having Frost as a partner. He was quickly becoming another little brother to her, and somehow, he was able to cheer her up even when her job tried to drag her down.

Jane sat back down at her desk as her mind wandered back to last night. Maura had come to her for comfort. She wasn’t ready to be girlfriends yet, but she was willing to fly up to Boston at the last minute just to see Jane. Why was she avoiding fully committing to their relationship? Was it because she didn’t see a long-term future for them? Did she just want Jane’s companionship for now, until she found something better? Jane couldn’t figure out what Maura was thinking, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be with Maura, she wanted to tell the world that Maura was her girlfriend, and eventually she wanted to build a future with Maura.

She knew that she should tell Maura how she was feeling and what she wanted, but she was afraid to. She was afraid that if Jane asked for too much too fast, Maura would end things, and Jane _did not_ want this to end. So, for now, she would take what she could get.

Frost left Jane alone for the rest of the week, but Jane kept thinking back to their conversation and her confusion about Maura’s feelings about their relationship. However, when she landed in D.C. on Friday evening and she found Maura waiting for her at the airport, all of her concerns were forgotten.

* * *

_Maura_

Even though it had only been 36 hours since she’d last seen Jane, Maura felt happy tears prick her eyes and a gigantic smile cross her face when she spotted Jane exiting the airport. As soon as she was close enough, Jane dropped her bag and wrapped Maura in a bone-crushing hug.

Pulling back, Jane flashed a smile at Maura before leaning in to capture Maura’s lips in a loving kiss. “Hey, you,” she said softly after they broke apart.

“Hi,” Maura breathed out with a smile. She leaned forward to give Jane another kiss before reluctantly stepping out of her embrace to open the door to the backseat of her car. Jane picked up her bag and threw it into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat.

As Maura navigated them away from the airport and towards her house, she asked Jane, “Do you have any preferences for dinner?”

“Do you remember that Chinese place we had takeout from the first time I visited?” Jane asked.

“Yes, would you like to get takeout from there again? It’s on our way home,” Maura said.

“Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, of course,” Maura responded.

After dinner, Maura and Jane were cuddled up on the couch. “I was wondering if you would be willing to come to D.C. for the 4th of July. One of my colleagues is hosting a fourth of July party for everyone from the ME’s office. I’d like to go, but I want to spend time with you more. I was hoping you would come to the party with me,” Maura said.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Jane said. “Actually, I was going to ask you what your schedule is. I have a lot of unused vacation time that my lieutenant keeps pushing me to use. What if I came down a few days earlier? Even if you have to work, I can occupy myself while you’re at work, but we’d still get to spend more time together.”

“Really?” Maura asked. “I would love if you came for a longer trip. I’m not sure how much time I could take off though. I already have Friday, July 4th, and the weekend off, but I think we might be short staffed for the rest of the week. I can ask, but I highly doubt I’ll be able to take additional time off. What were you thinking?”

Jane shrugged. “I didn’t really have a plan in mind; I just know I want to be able to spend more than a day or two together for once,” Jane said. “I was kinda thinking I should look at flight prices. I’m guessing since this is D.C., plane tickets probably cost more the closer you get to the 4th.”

“We can look at ticket prices now, if you’d like,” Maura suggested.

“Sure,” Jane answered.

Maura stood up and walked to the kitchen where her laptop was charging. She brought it back to the couch and navigated to the airline’s website. Jane leaned into Maura’s side to look at the ticket prices over her shoulder.

“You can click flexible dates,” Jane said pointing to the screen. “It’ll show prices for three days on either side of the dates you pick.”

“Okay,” Maura said as she navigated the ticket search on the airline’s website. When the prices came up, they were higher than Maura expected, and she involuntarily let out a soft, “Oh.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised,” Jane said. “It looks like Tuesday is the cheapest. Um, would it be crazy if I came for a week? I won’t be offended at all if that’s too long, but it looks to be the cheapest option.”

“Well, I would love for you to be here a week, but…”

“I’m not asking you to take additional time off work, if that is what you were going to say. Really, I don’t mind at all if you have to work the whole time I’m here. I’d still get to see you after work. There’re plenty of things I can do on my own during the day,” Jane assured her.

“I was going to say that I wasn’t sure about work,” Maura admitted. “Are you sure?” Maura shifted so that she could see Jane’s face more clearly.

Jane smiled as she realized that Maura was open to the idea. She loved the thought of being able to spend a full week with her. “Yeah, I’m sure. Are you sure you’d be okay with me being in your space for a week? The most time we’ve spent together was when you came to Boston for four nights over Memorial Day weekend.”

A broad smile took over Maura’s face. She was excited at the prospect of being able to see Jane every day for a week. “I’d love for you to be here that long,” Maura answered honestly.

Jane leaned forward and gave Maura a chaste kiss on the lips. “Can I use your computer?” she asked after she returned to her previous position.

“Sure,” Maura replied. She started to hand Jane the laptop before she paused. “Wait, let’s use my miles.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to pay for my ticket,” Jane said quickly.

“I mean, you’re helping me by coming here, so it only seems fair that I pay. Although, to be honest, I would pay just to see you, even if you weren’t doing me a favor. Also, I have a lot of miles, so it’s not even really me paying,” Maura said as she logged into her account. “Look, see, I have a lot of miles.”

Jane laughed; Maura really did have a lot of miles. “Okay,” she sighed. “If you really don’t mind.”

“Not only do I not mind, I _want_ to,” Maura said. Jane watched in silence as Maura booked the tickets. Right before she pressed the “confirm purchase” button, she asked, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I just want to make sure before I buy the tickets.”

Jane nodded. “Yeah, I’m excited, and my boss will be happy I’m using my vacation time,” she said.

Maura closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. When she sat back on the couch, she pulled her feet up and tucked them under her body as she turned to face Jane. She leaned forward and took Jane’s face in her hands pulling her in for a kiss that told Jane exactly what Maura had planned for them to do next.

Jane’s hands instantly went to Maura’s hips, pulling her closer as she shifted to better turn her body towards Maura.

Maura threaded her fingers into thick dark curls, holding Jane close. When Maura’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip, Jane moaned. Maura took advantage of the parting of Jane’s lips to slide her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues moved together in a sensual dance.

After a few minutes, Maura pushed up so that she was on her knees on the couch, leaning her body into Jane’s. Jane shifted in response, so that she could lean back on the couch, pulling Maura down on top of her.

Maura moaned when her body laid on top of Jane’s. Jane reached behind Maura and slowly unzipped her dress, while Maura’s lips left Jane’s, pressing soft hot kisses across her jawline. Once she had unzipped Maura’s dress, Jane brought her hands up to push the dress off Maura’s shoulders. Maura sat up slightly so that she was straddling Jane, causing her dress to fall from her shoulders and bunch around her waist. Jane took advantage of Maura’s position and slipped the dress over her head, laying it out on the coffee table – she knew how much Maura hated wrinkles. Maura wasn’t paying attention to her dress though as she reached down and slid Jane’s t-shirt over her head.

Maura slid down Jane’s legs so that she could unbutton her work pants. She stood up and quickly removed Jane’s pants, underwear, and socks before slipping her own panties off, so that they both were only in their bras. She reached behind her to remove her own bra, but Jane sat up quickly. “Let me,” she said softly to Maura.

Maura smiled and sat on Jane’s lap so that they were face-to-face, and Maura was once again straddling Jane. Jane gasped at the feeling of Maura’s wet center pressed against her pelvis. Maura leaned forward to resume their heated kiss. She reached behind Jane’s back to remove her bra at the same time Jane removed hers. When their breasts brushed against each other, Maura moaned loudly into Jane’s mouth. Jane took advantage of Maura’s distraction to flip their positions. Maura gasped as her back hit the couch but smiled when she saw the look of desire on Jane’s face as she climbed back on top of her.

When Jane leaned down and took Maura’s right breast in her mouth, Maura’s hands returned to Jane’s head, threading through her hair to hold her close. She also brought her legs up and wrapped them around Jane’s waist, grinding into her hips. Maura continued to moan loudly as Jane’s mouth worked its magic on her right breast, and Jane’s right hand came up to massage her left breast. Jane continued her ministrations for a few minutes until Maura was squirming beneath her. She switched so that her mouth could pay equal attention to Maura’s left breast while her left hand played with Maura’s right breast, pinching and pulling at her pebbled nipple.

“Jaannneee,” Maura whined and begged. “Please, please…”

Jane released Maura’s breast with a pop before she shifted to rest her weight on her right arm. She pulled Maura’s right leg from around her waist and straddled it so that she could grind down on Maura’s thigh while pressing her own thigh into Maura. She shifted her weight back to her left arm and brought her other hand down between Maura’s legs, brushing lightly across her molten center. Maura’s hips instantly bucked, and she continued to beg, “Jane, please, I need you! NOW!” She screamed out the last word as Jane thrust two fingers into her. Their hips began moving together as they ground against each other’s thigh. Jane used her own thigh to push her fingers deeper and harder into Maura, curling her fingers on their way out.

As they both got closer to their release, their moans increased in volume, the sounds bouncing off the walls of Maura’s open-concept house. Maura’s fingers dug into Jane’s shoulders as she felt her orgasm start to crash through her body. She screamed Jane’s name as every muscle in her body contracted, her thighs clamping around Jane’s leg, and her walls pulsing around Jane’s fingers. When she felt Maura begin to convulse against her, Jane quickly followed her over the edge, calling out, “oh my god, oh my god, Maurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ahhhhhhhhhhh, yes!”

They collapsed together against the couch, and Jane gently removed her fingers from inside Maura, causing Maura’s body to jerk in response. Jane buried her face in the crook of Maura’s neck, breathing in her scent as they both tried to catch their breath. When Maura regained some of her strength, she brought her hand up and ran her fingers through Jane’s hair, reveling of the comfort of Jane’s body weight pressed against her own. She felt at peace, she felt at home, she felt safe, and she felt loved.

Jane shifted her head so that she could face Maura. They shared a soft smile before Jane placed a light kiss on Maura’s lips. Maura tried to return the kiss, but she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. This caused both of them to start giggling. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders to keep her close, her body warm from the feeling of Jane’s laughter coursing through her body. Jane started placing wet kisses over every part of Maura’s face, causing her to laugh even harder, but her laughter quickly transformed into a moan when Jane’s tongue entered her mouth.

“Aww, I didn’t mean for you to stop laughing,” Jane teased, her fingers lightly brushing the side of Maura’s breast, drawing a gasp in response. She started to tickle Maura’s side, causing her to shriek as peals of laughter left her. She tried to squirm away from Jane’s fingers, but Jane’s body was holding her in place. Tears started leaking from her eyes as she laughed harder than she ever had before. She screamed as Jane quickly stood from the couch, bringing Maura with her. Maura’s laughter continued as she wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, allowing Jane to carry her upstairs.

They spent the rest of the night making love until they fell asleep utterly exhausted but satisfied.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane enjoyed the rest of her weekend with Maura, and Sunday afternoon came too fast for her liking. As she boarded the plan, she reminded herself that she’d be back in a little over a week and she’d get to be with Maura for a whole week.

The week passed slowly. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately in Jane’s opinion since she preferred the thrill of working a case to filling out paperwork), their team didn’t get any new cases that week. She spent most of the week catching up on paperwork, and the rest of the week going through other detective’s cold cases to see if she could find anything new.

On Saturday morning, Jane met Frankie, Frost, and Gia at the park for two-on-two basketball. After Jane and Frost beat Frankie and Gia, the four of them went to the corner deli for lunch; then, Jane and Gia headed back to Jane’s apartment. Gia threw herself on Jane’s couch while Jane grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

“How’s Maura?” Gia asked as Jane threw her a water bottle.

“She’s good,” Jane said, flopping on the other end of the couch. “I’m going down on Tuesday for a week. We’re going to go to her work party next Saturday for a fourth of July party, or I guess a fifth of July party,” Jane added with a laugh.

“So, it’s getting serious?” Gia asked.

Jane paused as she brought her water bottle to her mouth, leaving her hand hanging in mid-air. “Um, I don’t know,” Jane answered honestly.

“You guys have been flying back and forth for weeks,” Gia said. “I thought everything was fine after you left my birthday party with her.”

“It was; it is,” Jane said. “I mean, things are really good. It’s just, I don’t know how serious this is for her.”

“I don’t get it?” Gia questioned.

Jane sighed, finally lowering the water bottle. “I don’t know. Sometimes, it seems like she really likes me, like when she took care of me when I had the concussion or how she comforted me when I told her about Hoyt.”

“You told her about Hoyt?” Gia interrupted.

“Yeah, I did,” Jane said. “But at the same time, she wants to date, but she doesn’t want to be girlfriends. She doesn’t want to commit.”

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Gia said. “You should ask her.”

Jane shrugged. “We talked about it the night of your birthday party. That’s when she said she wanted to date, but wasn’t ready to be girlfriends,” she explained.

“Okay, but it should be an ongoing conversation,” Gia pushed.

“I know,” Jane said. “I just don’t want to lose her.”

Gia nodded and dropped the subject.

A few hours later, Gia was gone, and Jane was freshly showered when Jane’s phone rang. It was Maura. Jane smiled as she answered Maura’s FaceTime request. “Hey, beautiful,” Jane said, beaming as Maura smiling face filled her screen.

“Hey, yourself,” Maura responded. “Are you busy?”

“Nah, I’m in for the night,” Jane said.

“I know you’ll be here Tuesday, but I’ve really missed you,” Maura said. “I hope it’s okay that I called.”

“Of course, I love hearing from you,” Jane said. “I can’t wait until Tuesday!”

“Mmmhmm,” Maura hummed. “Me neither. I’m not sure what you want to do when you’re here, but I’m hoping that we can spend some time downtown D.C.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Jane responded. “Honestly, I’m up for anything. I was doing some googling, and I found a few things I plan to do while you’re working. Did you know there is a spy museum?”

Maura laughed. “Yes, and I’ve actually been to it. I was invited to an event held at the museum,” Maura told her.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Jane said. “Did you like it?”

Maura shrugged. “I liked the museum, but to be honest, I like pretty much every museum I go to. The date I went with was horrible, though,” she admitted.

“Been there, done that,” Jane said. “The horrible date part, I mean.”

Maura laughed. “I also have other plans for us,” she said suggestively.

“Oh yeah,” Jane teased. “And what would those plans be?”

“Well,” Maura purred, “I plan to make you scream while you come all over my face, and I want to ride your fingers until every muscle in my body spasms as my orgasm crashes through my body.”

“Shit,” Jane gasped, her body instantly heating up at Maura’s words.

“Mmmm, Jane?” Maura said softly. “Do you want to know what I’m doing right now?”

Jane gulped. “Y-y-yes,” she stuttered as her breathing quickened.

“I’m lying on my bed in nothing but my silk robe,” Maura whispered. “My hand is massaging my breast as I try to imagine the feeling of your hands on my body.”

Jane dropped her phone. Trying desperately to pick it up, she called out, “Shit! Sorry, I…sorry, Maur. Hold on, I’m gonna call you from my iPad.”

Jane quickly jumped off her couch, stripping as she walked to her bedroom. She grabbed her iPad off her nightstand, laid down on her bed, and propped up the iPad so that it would look like Maura was lying next to her before she dialed Maura’s number.

Maura accepted the FaceTime call, but instead of hearing a greeting, Jane heard her let out a soft moan. Jane’s body jerked in response. “Tell me what you’re doing,” Jane whispered.

“I’m pinching my nipple and twisting it between my thumb and forefinger while my other hand draws random circles on my abdomen,” Maura said quietly, her words fast and breathy.

“Ohhhh,” Jane moaned in response as her own hand came up to play with her breast. “Oh god, Maur. My own hands are nothing compared to yours, but they still feel so good.”

“Where are your hands right now, Jane?” Maura breathed.

“On my breasts,” Jane answered, her eyes falling closed as she tried to imagine that it was Maura touching her.

“Mmmm,” Maura moaned. “Give your nipples a tug before releasing the tip and allowing your breast to bounce back.”

Jane heard Maura’s breath hitch at the same time Jane did as she said. “Are…are you doing it too?” Jane asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Maura hummed. “Now take your nipple between your fingers and roll it until it’s hard as a pebble, giving it a sharp pinch every few rolls.”

“I wanna roll my tongue around your hardened nipples,” Jane said. “I want to take them between my teeth and tease them until you’re moaning and withering beneath me.”

Maura moaned in response to Jane’s words. “I…I want that too,” she breathed out, her hips bucking in response to a particularly sharp pinch.

“Maur, look at me,” Jane said, and Maura turned her head to look at the screen. Their eyes locked as Jane continued, “Move one of your hands down your body, while the other one continues to massage your breasts. Let your fingers run through your folds.” Maura’s eyes fluttered letting Jane know that her fingers had made contact with her clit. “Tell me how wet you are.”

“So…so, so wet,” Maura moaned. “I’m so wet, for you.” Jane’s head fell back as she too let out a loud moan when Maura said _for you_.

Jane let her own fingers find their way to the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs, giving her fingers better access to where she wanted them most. “Shssss,” Jane hissed when her fingers brushed her clit. “Oh, Maura, I’m so wet for you, too,” she moaned.

“Don’t…don’t put your fingers inside yet,” Maura said. “Just keep circling and teasing your clit.”

Jane hummed her response. They laid there for a while, letting their moans and heavy breathing drive each other higher and higher. After a while Jane couldn’t take it anymore. “I need to…” she started.

“Move your fingers to your opening,” Maura said, “but don’t thrust inside yet. I want to do it together.”

“Okay,” was all Jane could say in response as she lined up two of her fingers to enter herself while her thumb continued to press against her clit.

“Now,” Maura said quickly before driving her fingers into her opening at the same time Jane did on the other end of the phone. Throwing her head back at the feeling of her fingers quickly moving in and out, she groaned, “Shit, I’m closer than I thought.”

“Mmm,” Jane moaned. “I’m getting there.”

“I want to come together,” Maura said as she slowed her fingers. “Tell me when you’re close.”

“Okay,” Jane groaned. “I will. I just gotta…” Jane trailed off as she inserted a third finger, quickening her thrusts and pulling harder as she curled her fingers on their way out. After a few minutes, her walls started to twitch around her fingers. “I’m…I’m…I’m c-c-close,” she said through her pants.

“Me too,” Maura said. “Come with me Jane. Come with…ahhhhh…Jaannneee.” Maura screamed as she fell over the edge. Jane’s own cries indicating she too had reached her climax only drove Maura on. Her fingers moved furiously as she drew out her own pleasure.

When she was done, Jane rolled on her side so that she was facing Maura on her iPad. Once Maura was looking at her again, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, moaning as she licked them clean.

“Oh god,” Maura moaned, her head falling back in response to the sight of Jane licking her own juices from her fingers.

Jane giggled lightly as she waited for Maura to return her gaze. “Um, that was hot,” Jane said once Maura was looking at her again.

Maura smiled in response. “Mmm,” she hummed. “It was, but I still wish I was lying next to you so that I could touch you myself.”

“I do, too,” Jane said. “I can’t wait until Tuesday.”

Maura smiled into the phone. “I’m really tired, and I have to work tomorrow, so I should get some sleep, but um, can we keep the video open?” she asked, vulnerability lacing her voice.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jane said. “I just gotta run and use the bathroom, and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Maura nodded.

When Jane returned, she could tell that Maura had moved so that she was under the covers with her tablet propped up on the pillow next to her.

“Goodnight, Maur,” she whispered as she too crawled under the covers.

“Goodnight, Jane,” Maura responded sleepily.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura was downright giddy by the time she was waiting at Reagan National on Tuesday night. She had never ever ever been giddy before. She bounced on her toes in anticipation as she scanned the passengers exiting the airport. She smiled brightly when she spotted Jane waving to her from the closest set of doors.

Jane instantly pulled her into a kiss when she got to Maura. They wasted no time heading back to Maura’s place where they barely made it to the bedroom before their clothes came off.

On Wednesday morning, Maura woke up to the feeling of Jane’s naked body pressed against her back and Jane’s arms holding her close. She hummed in contentment, willing her alarm not to go off. After a few moments enjoying the closeness with Jane, Maura reached out to pick up her phone and check the time, attempting to minimize her movements so that she didn’t wake up Jane.

Maura was disappointed when she saw that her alarm was set to go off in two minutes. She had been hoping that she had more time to cuddle with Jane, but she had to get up and get ready for work. She knew she didn’t really have any other choice, but she was still regretting the fact that she had to go to work while Jane was in town. She turned off the alarm before it could go off and quietly extracted herself from Jane’s embrace. She shivered slightly when her hot naked skin met the cool air-conditioned air. She leaned over Jane to leave a soft kiss on her cheek before heading to the bedroom.

Maura emerged a while later, showered, dressed, and ready for the day to find Jane still sound asleep. She walked over to Jane, once again leaning over to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Jane stirred and opened her eyes, squinting at Maura.

“Don’t get up,” Maura whispered. “Sleep. I have to go to work, but I’ll leave you a key and the alarm code downstairs by the coffee machine.”

“Thank you,” Jane said softly, reaching up to pull Maura in for a proper kiss.

“I’ll see you later,” Maura said.

“Bye,” Jane replied sleepily. “Have a good day at work.”

Maura smiled as she shut the bedroom door, making her way downstairs to make coffee.

* * *

_Jane_

A few hours later, Jane found herself in Maura’s kitchen. She had slept in before showering and getting dressed for the day. She wanted to do something nice for Maura today, so while she waited for her coffee to brew, she pulled up Google Maps and searched for a local grocery store. She found one within walking distance and set about making a list of things she would need to make her mother’s gnocchi.

Jane was able to find everything she needed at the store. She also picked up a bouquet of flowers for Maura on her way home. Letting herself back into Maura’s house, she quickly put the things she wouldn’t need until later in the fridge. She started by making the gnocchi. Once that was ready to go (but not yet cooked), she started the sauce. Since she knew they froze well, Jane decided to make both a Ragu Bolognese and a pesto sauce. While the sauces were simmering nicely on the stove, Jane put together a fresh tossed salad. She set the table and lit candles before glancing around the room to make sure everything was ready. She decided she wanted to play soft music in the background, so she synced her phone with Maura’s Bluetooth speaker. Since the gnocchi only took 3 to 5 minutes to cook, she decided to wait until Maura was home to add them to the boiling water.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura let herself into her house when she arrived home from work. She was surprised to be greeted with the tantalizing smells of dinner cooking. She couldn’t help the gigantic smile that covered her face as she walked into the kitchen to find Jane swaying to the music playing in the background as she stirred something on the stove. She quietly set her purse and bag on the island chair and stepped behind Jane snaking her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Jane’s shoulder.

“It smells amazing,” she said into Jane’s ear. Jane turned her head to kiss Maura’s cheek. Maura reluctantly released Jane and stepped to stand next to Jane instead so that Jane could finish what she was doing. “What are you making?” she asked.

“Um, I made gnocchi,” she said as she dumped the gnocchi in the now boiling water and set the timer. “I made Ragu Bolognese and pesto. They both freeze well, so I figured this way you could try both. They’re all my nonna and my ma’s recipes.” Jane turned to face Maura. “I was going to buy wine, but I didn’t really know what you liked or what would go well with this,” she continued as she absentmindedly waved her hand in the direction of the cooking food. “So, I decided to just let you choose something you have and know you like. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Maura said leaning forward to give Jane a proper kiss before walking over to her wine cooler. She selected a red wine. It went better with the Ragu Bolognese than the pesto, but it paired well with Italian cuisine in general. She opened the wine and set it on the counter to breath. She went to wash her hands, and by the time she returned to the kitchen, Jane was plating the gnocchi.

“Okay,” Jane started, “don’t feel like you have to eat both if you know you don’t like something. I eat both, so it won’t go to waste. Just so you know the Ragu Bolognese has ground beef and ground veal. The pesto is vegetarian but obviously has pine nuts in it. I also made grilled chicken to go with the pesto, but you can definitely eat it with either or both of the sauces.”

“Thank you so much for doing this, Jane,” Maura said. “This is really a wonderful surprise. I don’t think anyone has ever cooked for me before. I mean, since I was a child.”

Jane laughed. “I understand what you’re saying, Maur,” Jane said. “But I’m surprised no one has cooked for you before. You deserve better. I know you don’t _need_ someone to take care of you, but you deserve to have someone who _wants_ to take care of you.”

“Thank you,” Maura said, her voice thick with unshed tears. She put her plate down to pull Jane into a hug.

Jane returned the hug, placing a soft kiss on the crown of Maura’s head. Pulling back, she whispered, “We should eat while it’s still hot,” to try to hide her emotions.

Maura smiled. Picking up her plate, she filled it with some of everything, including gnocchi with both sauces, chicken, salad, and garlic bread. She placed her plate on the table before going back to the kitchen to pour each of them a glass of wine.

When they were both seated, Maura reached across the table to take Jane’s hand in her own. Giving it a small squeeze, she said, “This is really sweet. Thank you, Jane.”

Jane squeezed her hand back, offering Maura a soft smile. “You’re welcome,” she said quietly.

They kept their hands linked on the top of the table while they ate in comfortable silence. The food was delicious, and Maura not only finished everything on her plate but went back for seconds.

As they finished eating, Jane said, “I was thinking maybe tomorrow, I could ride to work with you. Then, I can go from your office to the spy museum and do stuff around town while you’re at work. The museum isn’t that far from your office. When you’re done, I can pick you up and we can do something together in the city.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Maura said. “I’m hoping that I can leave relatively early tomorrow. I should be able to let you know by mid-afternoon what time I’ll be done. If you’re busy, I can always meet you somewhere.”

“I can come back to your office,” Jane said with a shrug.

They sat at the table for a while longer talking about their days. Maura took comfort in how normal and easy it felt to come home to Jane after work. Of course, she liked that Jane cooked for her (and Jane was a good cook), but it was really about just being together. She had never minded living alone, but she couldn’t deny that she would miss this when Jane went back to Boston.

* * *

_Jane_

The rest of the week passed in a whirlwind of activities and time spend enjoying each other’s company. They had visited the Smithsonian National Museum of American History Thursday evening where Maura fawned over the First Ladies’ outfits. They had returned to the city early Friday morning where they spent the day being tourists, visiting as many museums and monuments as they could. The city was packed since it was the fourth of July, so they decided to find their spot on the National Mall by mid-afternoon to watch the fireworks later that night. Jane had worried that sitting for hours on a blanket would be boring, but with Maura, it was anything but. They continued to get to know each other, sharing stories and laughter long the way.

By the time the fireworks started, they were cuddled close under a blanket, using their bags as pillows. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her close. Maura responded by curling her body into Jane’s side and shifting her head to rest on her chest. They watched the fireworks over the National Mall, cuddled together, with their fingers laced together. Jane felt so incredibly content at that moment, melting into the feelings of comfort and love for the woman wrapped in her arms.

Early Saturday afternoon, Maura drove them to the party at her colleague’s house. Dr. Melissa Tuney was another assistant medical examiner in the D.C. ME’s office. She had invited the other MEs as well as the criminologists, lab techs, and administrative assistants.

Jane enjoyed meeting so many of Maura’s colleagues. She definitely liked them better than Maura’s old medical school classmates at the wedding. It probably also helped that she already knew Susie, who made sure she wasn’t left out of conversations when Maura was pulled into conversations with other people.

After dinner, which consisted of the traditional American summer foods of burgers, hot dogs, and chicken sandwiches, Jane left Maura outside while she ran into the house to use the bathroom.

As she exited the house, Jane glanced around the yard for Maura. She saw her standing off to the side with Susie. Jane decided to tease her by sneaking up on Maura from behind, so she walked the long way around the edge of the yard so that Maura and Susie wouldn’t notice her coming. With a big grin on her face, Jane was just about to jump out and pull Maura into a hug from behind when she heard Susie’s question.

“You just can’t shake this one, can ya?” Susie teased Maura.

Maura laughed lightly before responding. “I know,” she said. “I promised myself after Harrison that I’d never be in a committed relationship ever again.”

“I do understand your hesitation,” Susie replied. “Sometimes, I think that the hurt caused by relationships outweighs the good. Maybe you had the right idea, just focusing on fun and sex.”

“Personally, I’ve definitely been hurt more than I’ve gained in most of my romantic relationships,” Maura said. “Sex is a biological imperative, a necessity for a healthy life for most people. Human connection is also necessary for an individual’s well-being, but long-term romantic relationships are not.”

Jane felt tears prick the corners of her eyes at Maura’s words. Now she knew how Maura really felt about their relationship and their future. She silently turned around before Maura or Susie had a chance to notice her and made her way back to the food table to distract herself.

* * *

_Maura_

“And yet,” Maura continued, “these past six weeks with Jane have easily been the happiest of my life. Maybe long-term relationships aren’t necessary for everyone – and I never thought being in a relationship would ever be important to me – but I can’t picture a future without Jane. She’s shown me more love during the time we’ve known each other than any previous lover has regardless of the length of the relationship. I don’t want to go a day without talking to her. I want to go to her during my worst moments, and I want to share my best moments with her as well.”

“You love her,” Susie said simply.

“I…yes, I do love her,” Maura said. “I’m not sure I fully understood what I was feeling until just now, though. I have thought I was in love in the past; I thought I loved Garrett, Harrison, even Ian, and maybe I did in a way, but how I felt about them – how I felt _with_ them – is nothing compared to how I feel about Jane, _with_ her. She makes me feel like I can do anything; she makes me feel like I belong somewhere.”

“You should tell her,” Susie said.

“I know, but I don’t think I’m ready for that conversation yet,” Maura admitted. Changing the subject, Maura commented, “Speaking of, what happened to Jane?”

“I thought she went to use the bathroom,” Susie answered.

Maura laughed. “I know, I just thought she would be back by now,” she said as she scanned the yard. Spotting Jane by the food table, she added with a laugh, “Of course, she’s back at the food table.” She lightly placed her hand on Susie’s forearm, telling her as she turned to walk towards Jane, “I’m going to go save her from herself.”

Susie laughed but waved Maura away good-naturedly.

“Hi,” Maura said as she stepped next to Jane, placing her hand on the small of her back.

“Hi,” Jane responded, plastering a smile on her face.

Maura instantly noticed the change in Jane’s demeanor, but she wasn’t sure what caused it. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Jane said quickly. “Why do you think something’s wrong?”

Maura tilted her head in confusion, but before she could say anything more, Melissa joined their conversation to ask how they were doing or if they needed anything. Maura kept an eye on Jane for the remainder of the party, but she seemed to fall back into her normal self quickly. Maura wondered if she had missed something or if she had just been imagining Jane’s weird reaction earlier. She decided to pay extra attention to Jane over the next couple of days but not to bring anything up unless something else changed.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane tried to enjoy the rest of the weekend she spent with Maura. Most of the time, she was able to forget about her concerns and just enjoy being with Maura. However, on Monday evening she couldn’t seem to get out of the funk that had settled over her. She couldn’t help but wonder whether this was going to be her last night with Maura. She quickly shifted between wanting to enjoy every last minute with Maura and wanting to cry and ignore the other woman. Maura seemed to sense that something was off, but luckily, she seemed to attribute Jane’s mood to the end of her vacation.

“Let’s head upstairs,” Maura said quietly after they finished cleaning up.

“‘Kay,” Jane said, not even trying to stop the smile taking over her face. She followed Maura up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Maura shut the door behind them before turning towards Jane and leaning forward to leave a passionate kiss on her lips. Before it could get too heated, Maura pulled back with a smirk, and whispered, “I want you naked in the middle of my bed. I’ll be right back.” Maura stepped out of Jane’s embrace and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jane’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she followed Maura’s instructions anyway. She sat waiting for Maura to return. When Maura exited the bathroom, Jane noticed that she had pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and was wearing her silk robe, tied lightly at the waist.

Maura smiled as she crawled onto the bed, leaning over Jane, giving her a view of her breasts as her robe hung loosely from her shoulders. Jane reached forward and took Maura’s face in her hands, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Maura moaned into the kiss, but she resisted slightly when Jane tried to pull her on top of her, wanting to prolong her surprise. After a few minutes of passionately making out, though, Maura needed to feel Jane’s skin against her own. She released Jane’s mouth and climbed into her lap, wrapping her legs loosely around Jane’s waist. She wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders and resumed kissing her.

Jane felt Maura’s silk covered breasts brush against her own, but she needed more, so she slipped her arms around Maura’s back and pulled her close so that their bodies were flush against each other.

Jane gasped when she felt the dildo strapped to Maura’s hips make contact with her center. Maura leaned back with a smirk, slowly shifting her hips so that the toy moved against Jane.

“I didn’t know you were going to…” Jane trailed off, loosing her train of thought as the sensations travelled through her body.

“Is this okay?” Maura asked softly. Her smile grew when Jane nodded vigorously. “Good, because I want to make you come while I’m deep inside you.” Jane groaned in response. Maura leaned back into Jane, placing soft open-mouth kisses across Jane’s jawline, and stopping to suck on her earlobe.

Jane reached up and slipped her hands under Maura’s robe, pulling it from her body, and dropping it off the side of the bed. Her hands moved to cup Maura’s breasts, alternating between massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. When Maura nipped at her earlobe, her body twitched in response, and she accidently pinched Maura’s nipples harder than she meant to. Maura responded with a gasp as the mix of pain and pleasure shot through her body.

“Scoot down,” Maura instructed Jane through her quickening breath. “So that you’re lying flat.”

Jane complied, pulling Maura with her. Their kisses continued to heat up, getting sloppier as their arousal became harder to contain. Maura shifted, lightly pushing Jane’s legs open and settling between her legs, the toy pressing harder against Jane’s center. Jane’s hips bucked in response to the increased pressure and a moan escaped her lips. Maura quickly lifted herself off of Jane, moving to the nightstand to grab the lube. Jane groaned in complaint but allowed her to move.

Maura returned to kneel in between Jane’s legs. She sat up so that her knees were at a 90-degree angle and Jane had a full view of the toy. Squirting some lube on her hands, Maura locked eyes with Jane as she seductively applied the lube to the toy. Jane shifted up on her elbows, her eyes traveling between Maura’s hand on the toy and her face. Unable to take the teasing anymore, Jane reached up and pulled Maura down on top of her.

Maura shrieked and giggled in response as she landed on top of Jane. Jane’s hands once again cupped her face, kissing her hard. Maura allowed the kiss to go on for a few moments before she pulled back, resituating herself between Jane’s legs. She lined up the toy with Jane’s opening, looking back into Jane’s face for confirmation. Jane nodded in response.

Maura instantly thrust into Jane, drawing a loud moan from the woman beneath her. It took them a few minutes to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, but once they did, they began moving faster and faster together. Jane’s hands stayed glued to Maura’s hips, guiding them as they moved together; Maura’s hands were placed on either side of Jane’s shoulders, holding her up as she used all of her energy to push in and out of Jane. She felt sweat dripping down her back as she grunted at the exertion. She felt Jane’s walls begin to clamp down on the toy, making it harder for Maura to continue her thrusts, but she persisted, determined to bring both of them to their climax.

Maura moved one of her hands, feeling around for the small remote that went with the toy. Her thrusts slowed but did not stop as she found what she was looking for. Picking up the speed of her movements again, Maura panted, “J-j-jane.”

Jane opened her eyes and looked into Maura’s face. Unable to speak from the exertion, Maura held the remote up. Jane gave her a quick nod before allowing her head to drop back to the bed. Maura turned on the vibration, drawing a scream from her own lips as the vibrations fit the perfect spot against her clit and inside of her. Her movements momentarily faltered, but she collected herself and picked up the pace of her thrusts.

Both women let their moans and cries fly freely around the room as they moved together towards their mutual climaxes. Jane’s fingers tightening their grip on Maura’s hips told Maura that she was close. Maura added extra power to her next few thrusts until she felt Jane’s body arch up beneath her and her walls clamp down on the toy, holding it in place. Maura followed Jane over the edge, her body convulsing as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. Their bodies twitched and jerked as they remained connected by the toy until neither one could take it any longer. Her arms unable to hold her weight any longer, Maura collapsed on top of Jane with one last grunt.

Jane reached around her to find the remote and stop the vibration, but otherwise, neither woman moved, maintaining their connection. They were both breathing heavily, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests as they recovered. After a while, Jane brought her hands up and lightly ran them up and down Maura’s back, drawing idle patterns as they traveled across warm flesh. Maura further buried her face in Jane’s hair as she enjoyed the feeling of Jane’s hands on her overstimulated body.

“You okay?” Jane eventually whispered.

Maura nodded against Jane’s chest but still didn’t move.

“I’m going to shift you so that I can remove the toy from myself, okay?” Jane asked softly. Maura nodded, and Jane gently rolled them so that Maura was lying on her back. Maura twitched as Jane slipped off of the toy. “Do you want me to take it off of you?” she asked Maura. Maura nodded again but kept her eyes closed. Jane shifted so that she could remove the panties and toy as gently as possible, dropping it at the end of the bed before curling back into Maura’s side. Jane allowed her hand to travel up and down Maura’s other side, her fingers tracing various patterns across her flat stomach. She felt Maura’s abdominal muscles twitch in response to her touch.

Jane continued lightly touching Maura, allowing her hand to brush closer and closer to her breasts with each pass. Eventually, she let her hand lightly caress each of Maura’s breasts in turn. Maura moaned at the touch and arched her back, pressing her breast harder into Jane’s hand.

Jane shifted so that she was on top of Maura. Maura moaned loudly when Jane drew her into a passionate kiss, her body instantly heating up. She brought her hands up and twisted her fingers into Jane’s dark curls as Jane’s tongue traced down her jawbone and the column of her neck. Jane took Maura’s breast into her mouth, sucking hard. After continuing her assault on Maura’s breast for a few minutes, she shifted to provide equal attention to the other.

Maura’s body shifted and withered beneath Jane. Maura began pushing against Jane’s head, urging her to continue her movement down her body. Jane placed kisses down Maura’s toned stomach, stopping to swipe her tongue into her belly button. Maura’s hips jerked up into Jane’s body in response. Jane continued placing kisses down to Maura’s hips before dragging her tongue across Maura’s waist from one hip to the other. Jane kissed Maura’s mound, but instead of moving to where Maura wanted her, she shifted to place kisses on her inner thighs. Jane started near one knee and kissed up Maura’s thigh. When she skipped over Maura’s center, Maura whimpered. Jane gave the same treatment to Maura’s other thigh, but this time when she got close to Maura’s center, Maura strengthened her grip on Jane’s head, forcing her to stay in place.

Jane chuckled, the vibrations of her laugh sending a shiver through Maura’s entire body. When her tongue made contact with Maura’s clit, Maura’s hips bucked up forcefully, grinding into Jane’s face. Jane brought her hand up and placed her arm across Maura’s hips to hold her in place. Her tongue continued to swirl around Maura’s clit, increasing the pressure with every circle. When she could feel the tension in Maura’s body grow, she added sweeps of her tongue down to Maura’s opening. She moved her tongue hard and fast in a figure eight motion around her clit and back to her opening.

Maura’s moans were becoming louder and louder as her grip on Jane’s head increased in pressure. Jane dipped her tongue just barely into Maura’s opening. As she did so, Maura cried out above her. Maura’s grip on Jane’s hair was becoming painful, so she had to reach up and gently remove her hands from her head. Getting the point, Maura moved her hands to her side, gripping the bedding beneath her body.

After a few more dips of her tongue, Jane brought her hand down. She concentrated her tongue on Maura’s clit as she pushed two fingers quickly into Maura. Maura’s hips pushed violently against Jane’s hold on her as she ground into Jane’s face. Jane picked up the pace of her tongue and her fingers, curling her fingers against Maura’s front wall on their way out. Maura’s entire body was shaking as Jane drove her closer to her second orgasm, her body spasming uncontrollably. Suddenly, Jane sucked hard on Maura’s clit causing Maura’s body to freeze with her hips pushing up into Jane’s face and her thighs clamped tightly around Jane’s head. Maura screamed as Jane’s tongue continued its ministrations and her fingers continued moving inside her. Jane drew every ounce of pleasure from Maura’s body before Maura collapsed back onto the bed, her breathing short and fast as she tried to hold herself together.

Jane licked up the remainder of Maura’s juices, careful not to overstimulate her hypersensitive clit. When she was done, she placed feather light kisses up Maura’s body until she could plant a soft loving kiss on her lips. Maura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders, holding her close. When Jane laid down against her side, Maura turned into Jane, wrapping her body around Jane’s and intertwining their legs. Jane ran one hand up and down Maura’s back as the other played with Maura’s hair that had been pulled from her ponytail.

“I’m going to miss you,” Maura whispered into Jane’s chest. “Being with you feels so good.”

Jane placed a soft kiss on the top of Maura’s head. “I’m going to miss you too,” she replied softly, reaching down to pull the covers over both of them.

Jane laid awake long after she knew Maura had fallen asleep in her arms, her thoughts spiraling out of control. Maura’s last comment had been that being with Jane feels good. What did she mean by this? Did she mean sexually? Or did she mean it as something more? On Saturday, Maura had told Susie that she didn’t do long term relationships and that she was only interested in sex. Jane felt like she had to talk to Maura, but she was sure that as soon as she did this would be over. Was she okay with tonight being their last night together? The short answer was no, she wasn’t okay with tonight being their last night together, but on the other hand, she knew that she was only setting herself up to be hurt if she continued this. Objectively, she knew that it was a bad idea for two people who were in such vastly different places to stay in a relationship. Jane had fallen hard for Maura, much harder than she expected. For the first time ever, Jane knew she was in love. Jane was _in love_ with Maura, and there was nothing she could do to stop those feelings. However, Maura didn’t seem to feel the same way.

Jane felt the tears start to fall, and she let them. When she felt her emotions start to overwhelm her, she knew she could no longer keep her tears silent. She gently extracted herself from under Maura. She found shorts and a t-shirt. After quickly cleaning herself up and dressing in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs. It was a warm enough summer night that she was able to sit outside even in the middle of the night. She curled herself into the fetal position in one of Maura’s deck chairs and allowed sobs to wrack her body. Once she was spent, she returned to the house, washed her face, and crawled back into bed next to Maura. However, instead of wrapping herself around Maura, she laid on her side facing away from Maura.

The next morning, Jane woke to find Maura spooning her from behind. She rolled over in Maura’s arms. Maura was still sleeping soundly so Jane allowed her gaze to trace every inch of Maura’s face, taking in her beauty and committing it to memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two chapters left (one main story chapter and the epilogue), but I’m planning out the sequel. I was wondering if people would prefer if the sequel picked up right after the main story ends (which would put the epilogue of this story in the middle of the sequel) or jump forward to after the epilogue. I know this may be hard to answer since you don’t know what happens in the epilogue yet, but it takes place about a year(ish) later, so in that case the sequel would time jump about a year (as opposed to starting right after the main timeline of this story).


	12. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note on the timeline for this story:  
> Chapters 1-5 Wedding Weekend: Two weeks before Memorial Day Weekend (May 8-11)  
> Chapters 6-7 The Next Weekend: May 16-18  
> Chapter 8, Pt 1: Monday after “the Next Weekend”: One week before Memorial Day (May 19)  
> Chapter 8, Pt 2: Memorial Day Weekend: Red Sox game (May 24) and barbeque with Jane’s family (May 26)  
> Chapter 9, Pt 1: Jane drops Maura off at airport: Tuesday morning after Memorial Day (May 27)  
> Chapter 9, Pt 2: Jane gets injured: Weekend after Memorial Day Weekend (June 7-8)  
> Chapter 9, Pt 3: Maura’s Conference and Gia’s Birthday: Two weekends after Memorial Day Weekend (June 14)  
> Chapter 10: Maura’s impromptu visit: Wednesday night about a week and a half after Gia’s birthday (June 25)  
> Chapter 11, Pt. 1: Jane visits D.C.: The weekend after Maura’s impromptu visit (June 21-22)  
> Chapter 11, Pt. 2: Phone sex: Weekend before 4th of July (June 28)  
> Chapter 11, Pt. 3: Fourth of July Week: Jane is in DC from Tuesday, July 1 to Tuesday, July 8th; party is on Saturday, July 5  
> Chapter 12, Pt, 1: Jane invites Gia to the ceremony: Friday after Jane’s return from D.C. (July 11)  
> Chapter 12, Pt. 2: Gia travels to D.C.: The next Wednesday; about a week after Jane returns from D.C. (July 16)  
> Chapter 12: Pt. 3: Boston Salute to Heroes Ceremony: Thursday a little over a week after Gia’s trip to D.C. (July 24)

_Jane_

“Rizzoli!” Cavanaugh called across the bullpen.

“Sir?” Jane responded, standing up from her desk.

“Do you remember that you are provided a table at the Boston Salute to Heroes ceremony? The department expects you to fill it – all eight seats,” Cavanaugh explained. “You also have to ask someone to pin the medal on your chest.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jane said tiredly. Then, realizing she probably shouldn’t be so flippant to her boss, she added, “Thank you, sir. I will make sure to invite my family. Uh, do you, Korsak, and Frost already have seats?”

“I do,” Cavanaugh answered. “I have to sit with the brass.”

Jane smirked at the annoyance she could hear in her boss’s voice but didn’t comment since they were at work. This is one reason she liked working for Cavanaugh. He may officially be part of the brass, but he was a detective at heart. He would always be one of them, and he would always have their backs.

“Alright, but I can invite Korsak and Frost?” she asked.

“Yeah, if you want them there,” he replied.

“Yes, two more down,” Jane said. “With myself, Ma, Pop, Frankie, Korsak, and Frost, I only have two seats left.”

Cavanaugh chuckled at her antics but left to allow her to finish her day.

After work, Jane dropped heavily onto the couch when she arrived back at her apartment. She still had two seats left to fill at her table. One of them would go to Gia, but she had to find someone to fill the other one since both Frankie and Frost had refused to bring a date. She wanted to invite Maura, but she was still having doubts about Maura’s feelings for her. Even though she really didn’t want this award, she knew it was a big thing for her career. The department was likely to bring it up for years to come. If she invited Maura and they didn’t work out, did she really wanted to be reminded of it every time someone brought up the award? Normally, this isn’t the kind of thing she would even consider bringing a date to, but Maura wasn’t just another date. Maura was the woman she loved.

Jane sighed in frustration, but in the end, she decided that she didn’t want the constant reminder of her life falling apart for her entire career. She sent Gia a text, inviting her to the ceremony: **_Hey, G. Soooo, I was nominated for the Salute to Heroes award, which I think you already knew. Anyway, I get a table, and I was hoping you’d attend. My boss says I have to fill the table, so bring a date?!?!_**

Gia: **_I’ll be there! I know how you feel about being called a hero, J, but this is a big honor._**

Jane: **_{eye roll} Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks though._**

Gia: **_Who else are you inviting?_**

Jane: **_Ma, Pop, Frankie, Frost, Korsak, you and your date._**

Gia: **_Wait, what about Maura?_**

Jane: **_No, I just invited people in Boston._**

RING! RING! RING!

Jane rolled her eyes as she answered Gia’s call. She sighed audibly into the phone to make a point, but Gia ignored her.

“Hey, J!” Gia greeted cheerily.

“Hi,” Jane said.

“Talk to me,” Gia said. “What’s the real reason you aren’t inviting Maura?”

Even though Gia couldn’t see her, Jane shrugged. “She lives in Virginia,” she obfuscated.

“Since when has that mattered?” Gia asked. “You guys have been flying back and forth for weeks. I’m sure she’d come for something like this if you just asked.”

“Well, I’m not going to ask!” Jane snapped. “So, let it go!”

“Jane,” Gia sighed. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jane said.

“What if I bring beer?” Gia suggested.

“I still don’t want to talk about it, but I’m more than willing to get drunk,” Jane said.

“Have you eaten?” Gia asked.

“Not since lunch,” Jane answered.

“Alright, I’ll be there in half an hour,” Gia said. “Just don’t get drunk until I get there, okay?”

“Fine, but I’m still not talking about Maura,” Jane said.

“Then I’ll just keep you company while you sulk,” Gia said. She didn’t want for Jane’s response before hanging up the phone.

True to her word, Gia was standing outside Jane’s door with a pizza and beer half an hour later.

“Hey,” Jane said as she opened the door for Gia. She threw herself back on the couch while Gia kicked the door closed behind her.

Gia set the pizza and two beers on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen to put the rest of the six-pack in the fridge. When she returned, she sat down next to Jane and handed her a napkin. Jane had already helped herself to a piece of pizza and was sitting on the couch. Gia looked over her friend. She noticed that Jane looked tired. She had only talked to Jane through texts since she had returned to D.C. on Tuesday, so she hadn’t noticed that anything was off. While most people might be able to tell that Jane was tired, very few would be able to read her body language like Gia could. Gia could see her sadness in the way she drew her legs up to her body, even while she ate; she could see the defeat in the slump of her shoulders; and she could see the hurt and confusion in the furrowing of her eyebrows.

She let Jane eat in silence for a few minutes, knowing from experience that Jane was always in a better mood once she’d had some food. Once Jane picked up her third piece, Gia asked, “What happened with Maura?”

“Nothing happened,” Jane answered.

“I know that’s not true,” Gia said.

“No really, nothing _actually_ happened; that’s the thing,” Jane said. “She was great all week. We had a lot of fun together. I-I-I, um, I realized that I’m in love with her,” she admitted, a few tears escaping her eyes. Jane brushed them away angrily. “But she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“You told her?” Gia asked gently.

Jane shook her head. “No, I overheard her talking to Susie,” she said. “They were talking about long-term relationships, and Maura said that she doesn’t do long-term relationships. She said that she’s always found relationships to be more harmful than positive. She said that sex is a necessity, but long-term relationships are not.”

“Oh, Jane, I’m so sorry,” Gia said honestly. “What did she say when you asked her about it?”

“I didn’t,” Jane said. “I couldn’t. It was too hard. I just tried to enjoy the rest of the trip with her. I think it’s better if I just let things end naturally.”

“What does that mean?” Gia asked.

“Just that we’re still texting, and if she asks, I’ll make a decision then about whether or not I want to see her, but I’m not going to initiate contact,” Jane said. “I’m not going to invite her to come here, especially not for an award ceremony.”

“I’m really sorry, Jane,” Gia said. “I still think you should talk to her, but I know how scary it is to think someone might not return your feelings.”

Jane nodded. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them closer to her chest, and resting her chin on her knees.

Gia decided to drop the topic unless Jane brought it back up. “Okay, so why do I have to be the one to bring a date? Can’t you make Frankie or Frost bring someone?”

Jane laughed. “I tried. I got shot down hard. Apparently, it would be weird to bring someone to that kind of event for a first date.”

“Yeah, so why do you think it wouldn’t be weird for me?” Gia asked incredulously.

Jane smirked. “I don’t, but I knew you’d have a hard time saying no if you knew you were my last resort.”

Gia rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks!” she said sarcastically.

Jane sighed and Gia could hear the defeat in her voice. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I just have to find someone,” she said.

“It’s okay, J,” Gia said, reaching out her hand to place a comforting touch on Jane’s knee. “I’ll find someone. Just don’t be mad if I bring Carlos.”

Jane laughed. “Honestly, I don’t care at all if you bring your brother as long as I don’t have to find someone,” she admitted.

Gia laughed. “Alright, well, do you want to watch a movie? I can’t let you sulk alone on a Friday night.”

Jane nodded and reached for the remote. Gia got rid of the pizza box and brought them each a fresh beer. Before she sat down, she threw a blanket at Jane. “Thanks,” Jane mumbled. Gia was worried about Jane, but she was determined to be the friend Jane needed right now.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura found herself playing with her pen as she tried to finish her paperwork. She tried to focus on the report pulled up on her computer screen, but her mind kept drifting. Jane had left a little over a week ago. Nothing seemed to have gone wrong, but Jane’s texts were getting increasingly casual? surface level? friendly instead of romantic? Maura couldn’t quite place her finger on what felt off about the texts or about their phone conversations. Jane was always nice and pleasant. She promptly returned Maura’s texts, and answered her calls, but it still didn’t feel quite right.

She sighed as she threw her pen down and buried her face in her hands. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she missed Jane. They didn’t have another visit planned. Maura had to work this past weekend and next weekend since she had the holiday weekend off, so she couldn’t go to Boston. She also wasn’t sure whether Jane would want to come to D.C. again since she had been her twice in as many weeks.

Maura jumped when there was a knock on her door. Picking up her head and straightening her blouse, she called out, “Come in.”

She was shocked at the person who entered her office. “Hello, Gia,” Maura greeted politely, standing to shake her hand.

“Hi, Maura,” Gia said brightly. “I’m sorry to stop by unannounced, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s okay,” Maura said slowly. “Is everything okay? Wait, is Jane okay?!” Her panic started to rise quickly as different scenarios flashed through her mind.

Gia held her hands in front of her as if telling Maura to stop. “No, I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Jane’s…Jane’s fine. I, um, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch. I’m only in the city for the day. We’re looking at franchising here in D.C. I don’t have lunch plans, so I thought I’d see if you were free. It’s okay if you aren’t, though. No pressure.”

“Oh,” Maura said, stalling. In all honesty, she did have time to get lunch, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about going to lunch with Gia. Of course, Gia was important to Jane, so by extension, she was important to Jane because Jane was important to Maura. However, she wasn’t great with other people and given her previous jealousy of Gia’s relationship with Jane, the idea of spending one-on-one time with Gia made her nervous. In the end, her upbringing and her love for Jane won out. “Okay, yes, I have time for lunch. Let me just grab my purse.”

Maura gathered her things and followed Gia out the door, locking her office behind them. As they made their way out of the building, Maura asked, “How did you get in the building?”

Gia laughed. “Susie,” she told Maura. “I invited her too, but she was busy.”

Maura nodded knowing how much work Susie had right now.

They made polite small talk as they walked to a nearby restaurant. Once they were settled and had ordered their lunches, Gia brought up the reason she had decided to talk to Maura, but she didn’t want to scare Maura away. She started simple. “Do you have plans to visit Boston anytime soon?” she asked.

Maura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Not at the moment, but I’d really like to come soon. I miss Jane,” she admitted softly.

“She misses you too,” Gia told her.

Maura nodded, but she wasn’t so sure she believed Gia. “I’m honestly not sure if I should invite myself or wait for Jane to invite me,” she said softly, surprised at her own honesty.

“Well, if you want to come visit, why not just ask?” Gia said, tilting her head in confusion. She studied Maura for a few moments. She didn’t know the other woman well, but Maura’s body language screamed discomfort and uncertainty. However, it didn’t seem like this uncertainty was because she wanted to end things with Jane; it truly seemed like she missed Jane.

“I don’t want to overstep,” Maura said.

“Can I ask you something blunt?” Gia asked.

“Oh, um, sure,” Maura said nervously.

“What are you and Jane?” Gia asked. “I mean, where do you see this going?”

Maura looked off to the side, avoiding Gia’s intense gaze, willing the tears not to come.

Gia reached out gently and placed her hand on Maura’s arm. “You don’t have to answer that,” she said gently. “But you should know that Jane…she really likes you – like a lot. I’ve never seen her like this with another person. For weeks, you’re all she’s talked about. It’s kinda annoying actually,” she added, drawing a soft laugh from Maura.

Maura was still looking anywhere but at Gia, her hands playing with her silverware, displaying her anxiety.

“I’m sorry, Maura,” Gia said. “I didn’t come here to bombard you about Jane. I came because I wanted to get to know you. And a little bit to be nosy.”

Maura smiled at Gia’s honesty. She could see why Jane liked her.

“It’s just that Jane seems so sad, and I…” Gia started, but Maura cut her off.

Her face turning quickly to meet Gia’s eyes, Maura asked quickly, “What do you mean Jane is sad?”

“Oh, shit,” Gia said under her breath; she hadn’t meant to out Jane like that. On the other hand, now that she had, she might as well go all in. She took a deep breath before continuing, “She’s gonna kill me, so you better be worth me losing my best friend.”

“Gia, what’s wrong with Jane?” Maura pleaded.

“She’s upset that you don’t want to be in a relationship with her,” Gia said.

“What?” Maura asked, her eyes widening in surprise. “Why would she think that I don’t want to be in a relationship with her? I mean, I know I wasn’t ready to use the label girlfriends a few weeks ago, but I thought she knew that I…that I…I thought she knew that I cared about her deeply and just needed time. I want to be her girlfriend, and I want her to be my girlfriend. I had actually been planning to bring it up the next time we were together. Has she been sad all this time – all these weeks we’ve been seeing each other? I thought something was off since her last visit, but before that? I thought we were fine? I thought…” Maura trailed off. She knew she had been rambling. She closed her eyes tightly and rested her head on her hands with her elbows on the table as she tried to gather herself. She didn’t want to break down completely in front of Gia.

“It wasn’t just that,” Gia said. “She honestly doesn’t really care about the labels, although it probably added to her uncertainty after she overheard…” Gia paused and sighed. “God, she really is going to kill me. She overheard you talking to Susie at your work party.”

Maura lifted her head to look at Gia again. “She heard that?” Maura asked. “But then why would she think I didn’t want a relationship?”

“Um, I thought you said that you didn’t want a long-term relationship, that you didn’t think that long-term relationships were important.”

“I told Susie that was what I used to think, but that Jane had changed that for me,” Maura stated. “I don’t understand.”

Gia tilted her head, equally confused. “If I had to guess…”

“I don’t guess,” Maura cut her off.

Gia smiled. “Well, I do,” she said. “If I had to guess, I would guess that she didn’t stay to hear the rest of your conversation after she heard the first part. You’ve probably figured it out by now, but Jane tends to run when she’s hurt or scared emotionally.”

“I should call her,” Maura said, reaching for her purse to pull out her phone.

“Hold on,” Gia said. “Do you think this might be a conversation you should have in person?”

Maura’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. Gia was right. If Maura was going to tell Jane she loved her for the first time, she didn’t really want it to be over the phone. “You’re right,” she admitted. “But I’m not sure how soon I can get to D.C. Work has been so busy and I have to work this weekend.”

A bright smile took over Gia’s face, causing Maura to pause her rambling. “What about next Thursday?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Maura said. “I’m supposed to work on Thursday and Friday. I could probably come up after work on Friday. Why is something special happening on Thursday?”

Gia nodded but paused as their food arrived. Once the waiter was gone, she continued, “Jane told me that she told you what happened with Hoyt?”

Maura nodded.

“By the way, if anything told me how much you mean to her and how much she trusts you, it was the fact that she told you about that,” Gia said. “Anyway, she’s getting an award from the city for her work on that case. The award is being presented at the Boston Salute to Heroes Ceremony next Thursday evening.”

“But if she didn’t invite me, she probably doesn’t want me there,” Maura argued.

Gia shook her head. “She was scared,” Gia explained. “She wants you there. I know she does. In fact, I think she cares more about whether or not you are there than if anyone else is there.”

“I don’t understand,” Maura said weakly.

“Honestly, I can’t really explain Jane,” Gia said. “Everything that happened with Hoyt…I don’t know…I guess she feels like it defines part of who she is, so in her mind, if you rejected her invitation, she’d feel like you were rejecting her. I’m not saying she’s right. She’s not, but she’s not exactly thinking logically.”

“I would have said yes,” Maura told her quietly. “I wouldn’t have rejected her or her invitation.”

“I know that, and you know that,” Gia said. “But Jane still has some insecurities when it comes to relationships. By the way, if you ever tell her I said that I will deny it until the day I die.”

“Is it an invitation only event? Or can I buy a ticket?” Maura asked.

“It’s invitation only, but don’t worry about that,” Gia assured her. “You can be my date.”

“I hope you mean that platonically,” Maura teased, causing Gia to laugh.

“I think you should surprise her at the ceremony,” Gia added. “You can tell her if you want to, but I think she’d love the surprise.”

Maura nodded. “Yes, I’ll try to keep it a surprise, but I can’t lie so if she asks me anything directly about Thursday, I’ll probably have to tell her.”

“You can’t lie?” Gia questioned with a smirk.

“I get hives, and sometimes, I go vasovagal.”

“Vasovagal?” Gia asked, confused.

“I faint,” Maura clarified.

Gia laughed. “Okay, that kinda sucks.”

Maura nodded in agreement. The rest of their lunch passed pleasantly enough. Maura started to realize that she really liked Gia. She’d have to suggest that the three of them spend more time together when Maura was in Boston, but first, she needed to make plans for next weekend.

* * *

_Jane_

Jane was pacing around the bullpen nervously. She was dreading the ceremony tonight, and more than that, she was regretting never having told Maura about it. They had text daily and talked a few times since Jane had told Gia about her feelings. Jane wasn’t sure what to think about their relationship. Maura hadn’t given any indication that she wanted to end things, and their conversations had been relatively normal, if light.

“Go home, Jane,” Cavanaugh said with a sigh. “Go get ready for tonight. You’re driving everyone crazy with all your pacing.”

“Okay,” Jane conceded, knowing that staying around here wasn’t helping anything.

“Hey, Rizzoli, did you decide who is going to pin the medal on you tonight?” Cavanaugh asked as she pulled her gun, badge, and phone from her desk.

“Yeah, I asked Korsak,” she told him.

“Alright, sounds good,” Cavanaugh said. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Thanks, boss,” Jane said as she headed out.

When she got to her car, she decided to try Maura’s cell. She knew there was no way Maura could get to Boston in time for the ceremony, but she at least wanted Maura to know about it before it happened. Maura’s phone went directly to voicemail, she sent her a text asking her to call Jane if she had a minute. She decided to try Maura’s phone one more time, leaving a message when she got her voicemail.

“Hey, Maur. Um, okay, so I’ve been an idiot, and I was hoping to talk. I…well, I, um…I’m getting an award tonight. It’s for my work on the Hoyt case, which isn’t really the point. Anyway, I should have invited you. I wanted to invite you. I want you here, but like I said, I’m an idiot. I got scared.” Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn’t care less. She paused, huffing out a loud puff of air before continuing. “I know it’s too late now, and I’m not asking you to try to get here or anything like it. I was just hoping I could talk to you before the ceremony. I’m really sorry, Maura. I’m so sorry that I’ve been a dumbass and that I didn’t talk to you about my insecurities. I should have just talked to you…” Jane trailed off, not really knowing what to say. She felt like she was rambling, but at the same time, she felt like she hadn’t said anything. She wanted to tell Maura how much she loved her, but she didn’t want to do that over the phone and especially not on a voicemail.

“Ugh, god, I sound as stupid as I feel right now,” Jane admitted. “Anyway, I’m really sorry, and I hope we can talk soon.” She hung up the phone and let her head drop to the steering wheel. Deciding she didn’t want someone to walk up on her crying in her car at work, she pulled herself together and drove home.

At home, Jane stood in front of her mirror in her dress uniform. She hated having to wear her dress uniform. It was stiff and itchy, and it made her look like a man. She didn’t have a choice though; Cavanaugh had made that clear.

With an exaggerated sigh, she grabbed her phone and cap and headed out the door.

Jane stood on the stage, her foot tapping nervously and the lights blinding her, making her unable to see the guests sitting at the tables. The mayor was currently standing at the podium giving a speech about Boston and how important civil servants are to the city. Jane was only half listening as she took in the other people standing on the stage with her. There was a soldier in a wheelchair, having been paralyzed from the waist down as he protected the other soldiers in his unit; there was a high school girl who had developed some new green technology that was going to save the city a ton of money; there was an elderly man who had worked for the city for 65 years and was retiring this year; there was a teacher who had increased the graduation rate at her high school by over 50 percent; and there was Jane, the cop who had caught a serial killer by recklessly putting herself in danger.

As the mayor introduced the next speaker, Jane shifted on her feet, using the distraction to let out some of her pent-up energy. She shook her hands at her side to loosen the tension she had been holding in them, taking a few seconds to rub at her scars before returning her hands politely to her sides.

Jane tried not to let her impatience show as she listened to the soldier’s squad leader tell the story of his bravery, as the principal of the high school raved about the teacher’s ability to reach high risk students, and as some city official talked about the impact of the high school student’s invention. Then it was her turn. She stepped forward as Cavanaugh talked about her achievements in BPD, her bravery, and her selflessness. She tried not to grimace as he shared the horror that Hoyt had brought to the city, and the impact her sacrifice had on his capture.

When everyone clapped at the end of Cavanaugh’s speech, Jane turned, expecting to see Korsak walking across the stage to pin her medal. Her jaw dropped and time froze when she saw Maura walking toward her instead. Her eyes locked on Maura’s face, her stomach flipping in response to the bright smile Maura was sending her way. Maura stopped in front of her, pinning the medal on her uniform while the audience continued to clap. Maura’s hands brushing her chest as she pinned on the medal sent shivers of pleasure up and down Jane’s spine. She was so focused on Maura that she didn’t even notice her family yelling and clapping embarrassingly loud in the audience. “How did you…?” she trailed off.

Maura flashed her one of those smiles that made Jane melt. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jane’s cheek. “Congratulations, Jane,” she said into Jane’s ear before she stepped back. Jane returned her smile as Maura made her way back off the stage.

Jane’s impatience only increased after seeing Maura. She wrung her hands together to hide some of her jitters. She tried to stay present while the rest of the ceremony was going on, but all she could think about was finding Maura, pulling her close, and thanking her for coming.

Finally, the ceremony ended, and everyone returned to their seats for dinner. Jane smiled when she saw that Maura was seated next to Jane’s open chair at their table. Jane ignored everyone else at the table as she sat down next to Maura. They shared a chaste kiss and a smile before Jane asked, “How did you know about this?”

“Gia,” Maura said, tilting her head in Gia’s direction. “I’m her date,” she added with a smirk.

“Oh, you are, huh?” Jane teased.

Gia leaned forward. “You said I could invite whomever I wanted as long as I found someone,” Gia said.

“Thank you,” Jane said honestly to Gia before returning her attention to Maura. “Thank you for coming. I’m really glad you’re here,” she said to Maura.

“I’m really glad to be here,” Maura said, reaching under the table to take Jane’s hand in her own and pulling both of them to rest on her thigh. “We need to talk later, okay? But for now, let’s enjoy your celebration,” Maura said. When she saw fear cross Jane’s face, she added quickly, “It’s good. I promise.”

Jane nodded, but before she could ask anything further, her mother pulled her attention away from Maura.

With Maura there, Jane truly enjoyed the rest of the evening celebrating with her family and friends, but she also couldn’t wait to be alone with Maura.

After Jane had said her goodbyes to everyone, she found Maura standing with Gia and her family. While her family continued to chat, Jane pulled Maura to the side.

“Thank you for coming,” Jane said quietly.

Maura smiled at Jane. “I’m really glad I could be here. I’m so proud of you. Also, I hope it’s okay if I stay with you,” she said as she traced her finger along the collar of Jane’s uniform. Jane felt a wave of warmth and another shiver of pleasure rush through her body at the touch.

“You better be staying with me,” Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist and pulled her close. Maura moved her arms to wrap around Jane’s shoulders and closed the distance between their lips. They got lost in the kiss until Jane’s mother interrupted their bubble.

“Janie, Maura!” Angela called.

Jane rolled her eyes but led Maura back towards her family. She kept her arm around Maura’s waist, her fingers playing with the belt of Maura’s dress.

“How long are you in town, sweetie?” Angela asked Maura.

“Until Tuesday,” Maura answered, glancing over to Jane to see if she reacted to how long Maura was planning to stay, but she couldn’t read the smile that Jane gave her.

“Oh, wonderful,” Angela said excitedly. “You’ll come to Sunday dinner, right?”

“I would love to,” Maura confirmed, feeling Jane pull her closer against her body.

“Great!” Angela responded.

They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes. As Jane’s family left, Gia stepped up to them and reminded Maura, “Your bags are still in my car.”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Maura said.

“Are you in the parking garage?” Jane asked.

“Yes,” Gia said. “Are you parked there too?”

“Yeah, so we can grab Maura’s bags from your car,” Jane replied as they started walking in the direction of the parking garage.

When they had gotten Maura’s bags from Gia’s car, Maura stepped to the side to give Jane a moment to talk to Gia in private.

“Thank you,” Jane said quietly to Gia.

Gia pulled Jane into a hug. “You’re welcome, Jane.” As she released her hold on Jane, Gia added, “Now stop being an idiot and tell her how you feel.”

Jane glanced in Maura’s direction before turning back to Gia. “I will, so no more asking her on dates, okay?” Jane teased, pressing her forefinger into Gia’s chest to make her point.

Gia laughed loudly in response. Giving Jane a light shove, she said, “Get out of here. I’ll see you sometime next week, okay?”

Jane waved to Gia as she walked back to Maura. She picked up Maura’s bags and led her to her parked car.

* * *

_Maura_

Maura smiled at Jane as they climbed into her car. They drove in silence for a few minutes while Jane navigated the parking garage exit and found her way to the main street. Maura reached across the center console to take Jane’s hand; she laced their fingers together, letting their hands rest on the console as her thumb swiped back and forth across Jane’s knuckles.

Maura let her thoughts drift as she watched the city pass by her window. It always surprised her how much being in Jane’s presence calmed her. She knew they had an important conversation ahead of her, but she was no longer scared. In fact, she was excited. She wanted to take this next step with Jane. She wanted to be with Jane completely, in every way possible. She was so lost in thought that she was slightly surprised when they were pulling up to Jane’s apartment complex. She let her hand release its grip on Jane’s hand, but she immediately missed the connection.

She followed Jane as she carried Maura’s bags up to her apartment. Once they were inside, Jane brought the bags right to the bedroom. Setting the bags on the end of her bed, Jane turned to Maura. “I have to get out of my uniform,” she said.

Maura let her eyes roam over Jane’s body, her hands reaching up to tug on Jane’s collar. “What if I’d rather help you remove them?”

“Uhh,” Jane breathed out.

Maura stepped back, removing her hands from Jane. “Wait, no,” she stumbled. “I mean I do want to do that, but we need to talk first. Before sex, I mean.”

Jane smiled at the blush taking over Maura’s chest and cheeks. She decided to take mercy on her. “How about next time you can take it off me?” she suggested. Picking up her pajamas, she added, “I’ll go change in the bathroom to give you a moment.” She flashed a sexy smile at Maura before exiting the room.

Maura let out a loud huff of air as she sat heavily on the bed. Her body was aching for Jane. She had to pull herself together in order to get through the upcoming conversation without jumping Jane. Realizing Jane would be back any minute, Maura stood up and quickly changed out of her dress, hung it in the closet, and put her silk pajamas on. While waiting for Jane to return, she quickly hung her nice clothes in her bag before moving her bag off the bed.

Jane stuck her head into the bedroom. “Do you want to talk in here or out there?” she asked, pointing to the living room.

“Definitely out there,” Maura said with a breathy giggle.

* * *

_Maura and Jane_

Jane sat in her usual spot on the couch, but she was disappointed when Maura sat on the far end of the sofa, leaving as much room as possible between them.

Maura saw the flash of hurt and disappointment that crossed Jane’s face when she sat away from her. She shifted slightly closer to Jane but not close enough that they were touching. “I’m sorry, Jane,” she said quietly. “I’m not sitting away from you because I’m angry or upset with you. I just need a little bit of space in order to think. If we’re touching, I’m not sure I will be able to get through this conversation. I-I-I, um, I want you so badly right now.”

“It’s okay,” Jane assured her. She tried to sound nonchalant, but Maura saw her shoulders release the tension they had been holding when Maura told her she wasn’t upset with her.

“Jane, I…” Maura started, but Jane cut her off.

Holding up her hand, Jane interrupted Maura, “Wait, can I go first? I’m the one who screwed up, and…and I just want to apologize and explain myself first. If that’s okay.”

Maura nodded as she pulled her legs up on the couch and tucked them underneath her body.

Jane turned towards Maura so that she could better see her. She crossed her legs in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she started, “I’m really sorry I didn’t invite you to the ceremony tonight. I was regretting it all day. I don’t know if you listened to my voicemail, but…”

“You left me a voicemail?” Maura questioned. “When?” She started to get up to find her phone, but Jane stopped her.

“You can listen to it later,” Jane said. “I’ll just tell you what’s in it for now. I called mid-afternoon, so if you flew up today, you may have been in the air.” Maura nodded to confirm Jane’s assumption. “I wanted to tell you how much of an idiot I’ve been. I, well…okay, please don’t be upset, but I overheard you and Susie talking at the 4th of July party. I heard you say that you don’t want a long-term relationship and that you’ve only been hurt by being in relationships.”

“You didn’t listen long enough,” Maura told Jane softly.

“What?” Jane said surprised. She had expected Maura to get mad that she had listened to a conversation she wasn’t a part of; she definitely had _not_ expected Maura to tell her she hadn’t listened long enough.

Maura sighed. “Jane, I know you heard some of my conversation with Susie at the party. Gia already told me,” she explained. “Had you stayed or better yet asked me about the conversation, you would have heard that I’ve had very negative experiences with relationships in the past, but that it was different with you. I never thought I would feel the need to be a part of a long-term relationship or that a romantic relationship would become so important to me, but now…now, I can’t imagine my life without you. Jane, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jane said through her tears. “I’m so sorry that I was such an idiot.” She buried her face in her hands, ashamed of her insecurities.

Maura reached forward and gently pulled Jane’s hands away from her face. “I’d really prefer if you didn’t call my girlfriend an idiot,” she said with a smirk. Jane smiled in response and opened her mouth to say something, but Maura beat her to it. “Wait, did you say you love me too?” she said quickly.

Jane laughed. “Yes,” she said with a smile. “I love you. I’m in love with you, Maura Isles.”

A huge smile graced Maura’s face at the same time her tears started flowing. She leaned forward, allowing herself to fall into Jane’s open arms. “I love you, too. I love you so much, Jane,” She cried into Jane’s shoulder. Without moving from Jane’s arms, Maura added, “You know you didn’t have to say it just because I did, though, right?”

Jane chuckled lightly and pulled Maura closer to her, holding her tight. “I know,” she whispered into Maura’s hair. “I already wanted to tell you that I love you. You just beat me to it.”

Maura smiled against Jane’s shoulder. They sat together, just holding onto each other for a few minutes. Maura sat up but shifted closer to Jane so that she was leaning against her side. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura’s shoulder and pulled her closer. Maura wiped the tears from her face and took a moment to gather herself.

“But Jane, if this is going to work, you need to talk to me. You need to tell me if you’re feeling insecure in our relationship or if you’re doubting how I feel about you,” Maura said.

“I know,” Jane said. “It’s something I need to work on, but I promise that I’m going to try. I’d like to say that it’ll never happen again, but knowing myself, it probably will. I promise to never give up though, and I promise to keep trying, even when I screw up.”

“We’re both going to make mistakes,” Maura said. “It’s inevitable when two people commit to being together for a long time, but as long as we keep communicating with each other, I think we’ll be okay.”

“I think we’ll be more than okay,” Jane admitted softly.

“Me too,” Maura said. “I know I’ve hesitated to fully commit to you in the past, but I want you to know that I’m no longer going to fight this.”

“We’d only known each other a few weeks at that point,” Jane said. “I don’t blame you. With or without commitment issues, we moved really fast.”

“I know,” Maura said, “but still, I want you to know that I want this. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be your girlfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to build a future with you.”

“I want that, too,” Jane said. She rested her cheek against the top of Maura’s head, her fingers drawing idle patterns on Maura’s arm. Maura reached out and took Jane’s free hand into her own, playing with her fingers as they both fell into their own thoughts.

“I never told you this, but I changed my flight home after the wedding,” Maura said softly.

“What?” Jane asked, confused.

“On the Sunday after the wedding, I was supposed to fly home in the morning, but I rescheduled my flight for the last flight of the day.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to spend the day with you. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you, and I wanted to do something unrelated to the wedding with you. Something that wasn’t fake.”

Jane placed a soft kiss on the top of Maura’s head, resting against her chest. Maura could feel the smile in her kiss. “I really wanted to spend that Sunday with you, too. I’ve never been so happy not to be called into work.”

“I know it was silly,” Maura said.

“I’m glad you did it,” Jane admitted.

“I have something for you,” Maura stated quietly. “It’s in my bag.” Maura extracted herself from Jane’s embrace, walking to the bedroom. She returned with manila folder, sitting back in her spot next to Jane. She snuggled close and handed Jane the folder.

“What is this?” Jane asked as she opened the folder.

“Just read it,” Maura said.

Jane looked down at a printed email:

_Dear Maura Isles, M.D., Ph.D.:_

_I am writing to offer you the position of Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts._

_Appointment of the Chief Medical Examiner is based upon job history, research, recommendations, interviews, and the candidates’ future potential. The committee was impressed with your credentials and your work as an assistant medical examiner in the Office of the Chief Medical Examiner for the city of Washington, D.C. We received numerous positive recommendations, and we were impressed with your presentation and how you responded to questions during your interview._

_The position of the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth is appointed by the governor with recommendation by the selection committee._

Jane stopped reading and looked up at Maura in shock. Maura was sitting next to her, slightly leaning against her arm as Jane read the letter. Maura was starting to get nervous, wondering if she had made a mistake in springing this on Jane without having told her that she was interviewing in the first place. She started to chew on her bottom lip and fidget with her rings while she waited for Jane to respond.

“Are you serious?” Jane asked.

Maura nodded but didn’t meet Jane’s eyes. “I’m sorry I hadn’t told you that I was in the running for the position,” she said quietly to her lap.

Jane reached out and lifted her chin to Maura had to meet her gaze. “It’s okay; we were still new,” Jane assured her. “But how did this happen? I know for a fact that this is a months long process.”

“It is,” Maura said. “I had already applied for the position before we met. In fact, my final interview was the Friday of the weekend we met. I had already had numerous interviews and assessments at that point, but apparently, they needed one more. Then, they needed two months to make a decision. Anyway,” Maura continued with a shake of her head as though clearing her thoughts, “I wasn’t sure if I was going to take it, even if it was offered; that is, until I met you. Jane, I’m serious about wanting to build a life with you. I want to move to Boston, and I want to date you for real – not this flying back and forth nonsense – but I only want that if it’s what you want too.”

Jane was crying again. Nodding, she said, “I do want that. I want that so much.” She pulled Maura into a big hug. They cried on each other’s shoulders as they held onto each other.

They both sat back up. Maura wiped her face. Taking a deep breath, she continued, “The position wouldn’t start until October 1st, so I guess we will have to do a few more months of flying back and forth.”

“I’m really glad you added that we were still going to fly back and forth during that time because if you were going to tell me I wouldn’t be able to see you until you move here in September, I think I would die.

Maura laughed. “I couldn’t do that either,” she admitted. “However, neither of us would actually die,” she added, although she wasn’t sure if she believed it. I scheduled a meeting with the medical examiner’s office on Monday, which is why I don’t fly home until Tuesday.”

“Are you going to take it?” Jane asked.

“I’d like to, yes,” Maura said.

“Can I ask you something and you won’t take it the wrong way?”

Maura laughed. “Sure.”

“You said you hadn’t planned to take the job even if it was offered. You’re not taking it just because of me, right? Because I never want to hold you back in your career or in life. If there’s another job that you think would be a better fit, we’ll figure it out together.”

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders and smiled at her. Jane responded by placing her hands on Maura’s hips. “No, I’m not taking the job because of you, but I do appreciate you saying that. This is actually my dream job. I had been hesitant about taking it because I was afraid of coming back to Boston. I had very few good memories here before I met you.”

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura hard. Maura pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as she slid her tongue into Jane’s mouth.

“I’m so excited to see where this goes,” Maura said as she removed her lips from Jane’s.

“Me too,” Jane whispered. “I love you so much, Maura.”

“I love you, too, Jane,” Maura responded as she closed the remaining distance between her and Jane.


	13. The Epilogue

_Next Spring (Friday, May 8)_

Jane turned when she heard the tell-tale click-clack of Maura’s heels cross the bullpen. She smiled, noticing how beautiful Maura looked even after a long case. Maura walked up to Jane and stood next to her desk.

“Are you almost ready to go?” Maura asked Jane.

“Can’t we just go home?” Jane whined.

Maura chuckled. “No, we promised Gia we’d be there,” she said firmly but with a hint of a smile.

Across from Jane, Frost stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “Bye Doc. Have a good weekend,” he said politely to Maura as he walked towards the elevator to leave. “C’ya, Rizzoli!” he called over his shoulder.

“Bye, Barry,” Maura replied.

“Bye,” Jane said. Once Frost was gone, Jane turned back to Maura. “Alright, alright, I’m coming,” she huffed. “I still wish we could go home,” she added as they got in the elevator.

Maura just rolled her eyes and smiled. After a year together, she had learned that Jane’s complaining was more for show than actual displeasure. In the end, Jane would pretty much do whatever Maura asked. In this case, though, Maura knew that Jane wanted to be there for Gia, as well.

“I don’t understand why this couldn’t be at her restaurant or one of our houses,” Jane said as they exited the front door of the precinct.

“She wants to celebrate her one-year anniversary as CEO at the place she was when she found out she was getting the job,” Maura explained patiently for what was probably the tenth time that week.

Jane stopped to open the passenger-side door for Maura. “I know,” she whined, but she smiled at Maura and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Maura climbed in the car. “I’d just rather spend the evening with you cuddled on the couch with takeout and a movie.” Jane made her way around the car and got in the driver’s seat, navigating them east towards downtown.

They were both relatively quiet on the drive to the hotel, each lost in their own thoughts. Jane parked and walked around the other side of the car to open Maura’s door for her, reaching out her hand to help Maura stand. They linked hands as they walked into the hotel. When they got to the elevators, Maura pressed the up button.

As they stepped on the elevator, Jane asked, “What floor?”

“Twelve,” Maura responded as she stepped forward to press the button herself.

Jane leaned back against the back wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. She was tired, but she was also happy for her friend. The last year had been amazing. Maura had moved to Boston in mid-September; Susie had moved here as well after Maura had offered her the position of senior criminalist with the medical examiner’s office. Jane loved working with Maura; well, actually, everyone at BPD loved working with Maura. She was incredibly good at her job, and she and Jane made a great team. It was also great to have Gia back in Boston. The four of them had grown close over the past year, often hanging out with Frankie, Frost, and Korsak as well. They still spent most Sundays at her parents for Rizzoli Sunday Dinner, and Jane was pretty sure her family liked Maura better than they liked her.

Maura had purchased a house in Beacon Hill when she moved to Boston. On Christmas, Maura had asked Jane to move in with her, which was more of a formality than anything else since they spent almost every night together anyway. With most of what she needed already at Maura’s, Jane had moved her remaining items that she wanted to keep and sold the rest by the new year. They’d had their ups and downs, especially when learning to both live and work together, but both women could easily say that they were happier than they had ever been before.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked and stopped, causing Jane to push off the wall and stand up straight quickly as she tried to figure out what was happening.

“Jane,” Maura said softly.

Jane turned, making eye contact with Maura, her smile growing as she realized what was happening.

Maura reached out and took both of Jane’s hands in her own. “Jane, a year ago I traveled to Boston for my ex-boyfriend and former best-friend’s wedding. I had been dreading the weekend for months, but had I known what that weekend would bring…” Maura paused, stopping to wipe away the tears that started to leak from her eyes. Returning her hands to Jane’s, she continued, “That weekend turned out to be the best weekend of my life up until that point and that was entirely because of you. Every part of my life is better with you in it. One year ago today, in this very elevator, I met my best friend and the love of my life.”

Maura let go of Jane’s hands and reached into the pocket of her dress, pulling out a small box, she got down on one knee. Looking up at Jane, Maura felt like the world had stopped turning. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to commit everything about this moment to memory: Jane’s chocolate brown eyes shining from the tears pouring down her face, the sound of Jane’s gasp when Maura got down on one knee, Jane’s hands covering her mouth in shock, the light from the ceiling of the elevator highlighting Jane’s unruly curls.

Opening the ring box to display a simple white gold engagement ring with a center-cut diamond, Maura asked, her voice thick with tears, “Jane, I love you so much, more than I ever thought possible, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you half as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?”

Jane nodded, too choked up to say anything. She reached down to pull Maura up, engulfing her in a massive hug. “Yes,” she gasped into Maura’s ear as she held her tight. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Both women stood there crying into each other’s embrace for a few minutes. Finally, Jane leaned back just enough to look into Maura’s face. Taking in her girlfriend’s – no fiancé’s – sparkling hazel eyes, her rosy tear-streaked cheeks, and her glowing smile, Jane closed the distance between them pulling Maura into a passionate loving kiss, hoping to convey everything she couldn’t get out in words. Releasing Maura’s lips from her own, she whispered, “I love you so much.”

Maura stepped back out of Jane’s embrace and pulled the ring from its box. Dropping the box back into her purse on the ground, Maura took Jane’s left hand in her own and slid the ring onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Jane choked out. “I love it.” Unable to stand being apart any longer, Jane pulled Maura back into a hug. “You, um, you ruined my plans though,” she said into Maura’s hair. Maura laughed, leaning back so that she could see Jane’s face. Smiling at Maura, Jane continued, “I have a ring for you at home. I wish I had it now, but I was going to ask you Memorial Day weekend.”

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans,” Maura said. She was being honest, but she still couldn’t stop the smile that seemed to have permanently taken over her face.

“You don’t look very sorry,” Jane teased.

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans,” Maura reiterated, “but I’m not sorry I asked you to marry me.”

“Me neither,” Jane admitted. “This was perfect, better than I could ever imagine.”

“Good,” Maura said, placing a chaste kiss on Jane’s lips before stepping back. She reached over and restarted the elevator. “I wish we could stay here all night, just the two of us together, but I was only able to convince the hotel to rent the elevator to me for about 20 minutes, so we’re almost out of time.

“You rented the elevator?” Jane asked, laughing.

Maura nodded. “You didn’t think they’d notice if one of the elevators stopped randomly for 20 minutes?” she said with a smile.

“I didn’t really think about it,” Jane admitted. “Wait, you planned this,” Jane stated the obvious. “Is Gia actually having a party here?”

“She did rent a room to host a party,” Maura said with a smirk.

“But?”

“It’s not an anniversary party,” Maura answered as the elevator reached the twelfth floor and they exited. Maura led them to the door she was looking for and knocked.

Gia immediately opened the door and an explosion of “Congratulations!” greeted them from inside the room.

They were both dragged into the room as all their friends and family offered them hugs and congratulations.

Angela was the first to reach them. She quickly pulled Maura into a hug. “Congratulations, sweetie,” Angela squealed into Maura’s ear. “We’re so excited for you to become an official member of the family. I couldn’t ask for a better daughter-in-law.”

More tears pricked at Maura’s eyes as she hugged Angela. She had come to love Jane’s family almost as much as she loved Jane over the past year. They had accepted her with open arms in a way she never even knew possible.

Next to Maura and Angela, Jane was talking to Gia. “Thank you,” Jane said with a smile. “I can’t believe you guys pulled this off.”

“It’s a good thing we had another milestone close enough to today to be believable because your fiancé really cannot lie,” Gia said with a laugh. “She started to panic at the thought of even trying.”

“Well, luckily you can lie just fine,” Jane teased. “But, seriously, thank you.”

“Congratulations, Jane,” Gia said sincerely. “I’m so happy for you idiots.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “You can call me an idiot, but you cannot call my fiancé an idiot!” Jane scolded playfully.

“Fair enough,” Gia laughed. “You were the biggest idiot anyway.”

Jane just laughed. She couldn’t really deny it. When she thought back to those first few weeks with Maura, she couldn’t understand why she had been so unsure of how Maura felt about her.

They enjoyed an evening of drinks and appetizers – including cheese and crackers, the perfect snack – with their friends and family. Everyone wanted a chance to talk to Jane and Maura, and they kept getting pulled into separate conversations. As always, though, they would easily find their way back to each other. Jane loved that their family and friends wanted to celebrate them, but she all she really wanted to do was to be alone with Maura so that they could celebrate.

“I thought you couldn’t lie,” Jane whispered into Maura’s ear later that evening. Maura jumped and a shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of Jane’s breath on her neck. She turned around to face her fiancé.

“I can’t,” Maura said with a smile. “I didn’t lie. Gia did all of the actual lying. She actually helped a lot with this, hosting this engagement party so that I could get you here without lying. She also said that celebrating our engagement was the perfect way to celebrate her one-year anniversary as CEO,” Maura added with a laugh. “Although, I think she said that more for my benefit than because she actually meant it.”

“Nah,” Gia said, jumping into their conversation. “I meant it. I totally would have lied though if that’s what it took to get the two of you here.”

All three of them laughed.

“You guys should get out of here,” Gia told them. “We’ll take care of getting everything cleaned up and everyone home safely.”

“But people are still here?” Maura questioned. She did want to leave; she wanted to be alone with Jane, more than anything.

Gia shrugged. “We all like each other,” she said. “Can you really tell me that both of you aren’t itching to get out of here and be alone.”

“Nope!” Jane answered quickly for both of them, causing both Gia and Maura to laugh. They quickly said their goodbyes, including another round of hugs. Angela promised to bring all their gifts home so that they wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

Once they were in the hall alone, Maura turned and pulled Jane into a deep kiss. “I love you,” she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

“I love you too,” Jane replied.

“I got us a room for tonight,” Maura added, reaching into her purse to pull out a key.

“That was a great idea,” Jane said with a smile. “Let’s go celebrate our future.”

* * *

**COMING SOON:** **The Wedding Party**

Sequel to The Wedding Date. Maura and Jane are planning their wedding, but conflict is brewing within the wedding party. There’s no question about whether or not Maura and Jane will get married, but will they decide to ditch the extravagant wedding they are currently trying to plan for a more low-key celebration with close friends and family – AND no wedding party? Established Rizzles.

This story will also draw on episodes from the series since the timeline will begin to overlap with early seasons.

* * *

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To all of my readers and especially to those of you who left comments. And a special thank you to @Lil_leels for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for providing feedback on various parts of the story! ❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
